Blood exorcist
by animefanxD
Summary: Tras ver como asesinan a su padre frente a sus ojos Kumiko despierta como vampiro.Intentó alejarse de los exorcistas pero se ve obligada a entrar en True Cross tras 5 años¿Qué planes tendrá Mephisto para ella?¿¡Y por qué Amaimon quiere hacerla su esposa?
1. Chapter 1

"Blood exorcist"

¡PAPÁ!

¡Papá por favor, aguanta! ¡L-la a-ambulancia! ¡UNA AMBULANCIA!

Ku...Kumiko, escúchame, a...aléjate de... l-los exorcistas

¿P-Papá?...¡PAPÁÁÁÁ!

Me desperté bruscamente, con un grito, y ahogada en mis propias lágrimas.

Es curioso como siempre vario un poco las cosas soñando.

Al principio me asusté, pensando que había despertado a los demás miembros de la casa. Pero luego me reí para mi y ajusté mi collar de perro para que la placa no se hincarse en mi piel.

_De todas formas no hay nadie...-

Me llamo Kumiko, Kumiko Yagami (¡si! Como el de Death note )

Supongo que debería empezar por el principio.

Tengo 16 años. Vivo en la casa de mis tíos, mis "tutores legales".

Se supone que deberían haberme cuidado, durante estos 5 años. Pero se fueron de viaje de negocios al mes , y no he vuelto a saber de ellos.

Me da lo mismo, casi mejor. Estoy mucho mejor sin ellos, estar sola hace mi vida más fácil.

Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía once años. En un accidente de tráfico, o al menos eso es lo que se comunicó al público en general.

Es curioso aquel día, empezó siendo el mejor de mi vida.

…...

_¡Hoy es un día especial!-

Me dije al levantarme.

Normalmente, los fines de semana, papá y yo no solemos hacer nada.

Mi padre, Kaito Yagami, siempre tiene mucho trabajo, pero no me importa.

Estoy muy orgullosa de él, porque es exorcista, es como...¡una especie de super heroe!

¡Combate la oscuridad con biblia en mano!

Mi padre dice que mamá era la mejor dragoon de su promoción, me hubiera gustado conocerla, pero murió al darme a luz.

Nunca lo he visto actuar en persona, pero he visto un montón de películas.

Lo raro son los demonios, bueno no es que sean raros, es que no se parecen nada a los de la tele.

Supongo que para las personas que no pueden verlos, debe ser complicado imaginarse a uno.

_¡Kumiko nos vamos!-

La voz de mi padre me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

_ ¡V-Voy!-

Me levanto de la cama de golpe y me apresuro a lavarme la cara.

Justo cuando estaba a medio camino de ponerme mi camiseta de I love NY , me detuve.

No, espera, papá dijo que me pusiera elegante.

Escogí una falda roja, a juego con los zapatos, y una blusa blanca.

Tras mirarme en el espejo y considerarme presentable, me cepillé levemente el pelo color chocolate, a juego con los ojos ,que cayó uniforme hasta la espalda.

Suspiro, debería cortármelo un día de estos.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras de la casa y miré a ambos lados contrariada al no encontrar a mi padre abajo.

Supongo que debe estar esperándome ya en el coche.

Efectivamente, me está esperando dentro del mono volumen negro.

Sus rasgos serios se acentúan cuando está molesto. Lleva el pelo negro excesivamente peinado hacia atrás, como hace cada vez que va a algún sitio importante.

Le dediqué una mirada de culpabilidad y me senté en el asiento trasero cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

_ Ya vamos con retraso ¿lo sabías?- resopló molesto.

_ Lo sieeeento-

Por suerte sus enfados nunca duran mucho.

_ ¿A dónde vamos papá?-

_ A la Academia True Cross- parecía más centrado en encontrar el camino que en mi, pero prefiero éso a que nos perdamos.

Fruncí el ceño.

_ ¿A la qué?-

_ La Academia True Cross. Voy a hacer allí una entrevista de trabajo, sabes ,si me aceptan podremos quedarnos en esta casa, no tendríamos que mudarnos e incluso podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿te gustaría?-

Mis ojos se iluminaron ante la idea de verle más de 2 horas al día, por lo que asentí efusivamente mostrando mi entusiasmo.

La academia era tan grande como una ciudad misma. De algún modo, todos los edificios parecían algo desordenados y apelotonados para ahorrar espacio.

Sin embargo una vez que llegamos a la entrada principal parecía una entrada perfectamente normal.

Me pregunto si será de verdad una escuela de exorcistas, bueno éso y si papá me dejará visitarlo en el trabajo ( doy por hecho que van a cogerlo).

Mi padre se paró frente a mi, se dio la vuelta, me golpeó con la túnica negra, en toda la cara.

Me dirigió una mirada amable.

_ Kumiko esperame bajo ese árbol ¿de acuerdo?-

Hice un mohín.

Francamente no tengo ganas de esperar bajo un árbol, para eso me quedo en casa.

Además ¿cuánto tiempo e de esperar?

Su mirada no admitía otra respuesta que no fuese:

_ Vaaaaale, ¿pero vas a tarda mucho?-

Me revolvió el pelo con la mano y rió.

_ Que va, que va, no más de una hora-

Comenzó a alejarse.

_ ¡Y no te muevas!-

Le observé hasta que entró y con un suspiro me dirigí a la amplia sombra del árbol que me señaló antes.

Me senté en el césped bien cuidado y apoyé mi espalda contra la corteza.

Alzo la vista y me pierdo en el cielo, azul pero con alguna que otra nube.

De todas formas, tan poco puede tardar tanto...¿no?

1 hora.

2...horas.

¡3 horas! ¡pero qué hace!

Jo, ya es hora de comer.

Nunca he tenido paciencia para este tipo de situaciones. Ni siquiera para la cola del cine.

_ Ahhh...-

_ ¡Hola!-

La súbita intervención me hizo dar un pequeño bote con el que acabé en el suelo.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando al dueño de la voz, pero lo único que pude encontrar fue un pequeño perro blanco, con un lazo blanco de lunares rosas atado al cuello.

Estaba en frente de mi y me miraba, ¿con curiosidad y un leve interés?... ¿un perro?

Ahora que me fijo...este perro, parece diferente de alguna manera.

Ahora que me fijo...¡es monísimo!, es más tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

El perro...acaba de hablar...pero éso no puede ser, los perro no hablan.

A menos que este perro...no sea un perro.

Ahora soy yo quien le mira con curiosidad.

¿Debería responder?

_ ¡Yo! ¿Quién eres tú?-

El perro se sorprendió un poco, como si acabara de acordarse de algo.

_ Cierto, que descortés por mi parte. Mi nombre es Mephisto Pheles- Adelanto una de las patas e inclinó la cabeza como si me estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

Francamente, me hubiera quedado igual si hubiera dicho que se llamaba Will Smith.

La cuestión es que era un perro...que hablaba.

No pude evitar mirarle con admiración.

_ Y-Yo soy Kumiko Yagami...encantada- Yo también incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Me lo quedé mirando un rato, analizándolo, aunque tengo la impresión de que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Me arriesgué a parecer grosera rompiendo el silencio con una pregunta incómoda, aunque en mi caso (para mi seguridad) necesaria.

_ Esto...¿eres un demonio?-

Él entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero no parecía molesto.

_ Soy un exorcista, para ser más exactos, soy el director de la academia-

Abrí muchos los ojos y contuve el aliento.

Un exorcista, ¿este perro? Y por si fuera poco, el director, es decir, el jefe de mi padre...

¿Me estará tomando el pelo?

Deseché esa posibilidad rápidamente, algo me dice que ahora mismo no está mintiendo.

_ ¡¿E-En serio?-

_ Sip ~ -

Fruncí el ceño.

_ No sabía que los exorcistas podían transformarse- agregué, no me fío del todo.

_ Y no pueden, yo soy un caso especial- añadió con aire desenfadado.

_Ah...-

_...-

Se acurrucó a mi lado y me miró.

_ ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

_ Espero a mi padre-

_¿Tu padre?-

_ Si, se suponía que tenía una entrevista de trabajo hace rato-

Si es el director ¿por qué no lo sabía?

_ Pues éso va a ser un problema, vas a tener que esperar bastante más- dijo, aburrido.

¡Más!

_ ¡¿Por qué?-

Frunció el ceño, como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

_ La entrevista es conmigo, y yo estoy aquí-

_ ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué no vas? ¡Ya han pasado 3 horas!-

_ Bah, ahora no me apetece nada...-

Se puede saber ¿QUÉ CLASE DE DIRECTOR ES ÉSTE?

Iba a contradecirle, pero tuve la impresión de que no iba a servir de nada.

_ ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a un parque de atracciones?-

Y de nuevo, en estado de shock.

_ ¿Eh?-

_ ¡Será divertido! Hace tiempo que no me paso, pero no quiero ir solo...¿qué me dices?-

¿Habla en serio?

¿Debería o no debería? Papá me ha dicho que no me mueva, claro que él sigue esperando a este perro, que a lo mejor nunca llega.

De todas formas Mephisto no me dio tiempo para responder.

_ Ehhhhhhh...-

_¡Estupendo, sígueme!-

Se incorporó de un brinco y comenzó a caminar.

Al principio me quedé sentada, algo aturdida, pero tras pensarlo unos instantes le seguí.

No andamos mucho, rodeamos la fachada de la academia hasta toparnos con lo que parecía ser la puerta de un trastero.

Vale, es oficial, me ha estado tomando el pelo.

_ Coge la llave y métela en la cerradura-

Me sorprende que haya podido articular tan bien con esa llave en la boca.

La cogí desconfiada y tal y como indicó la introduje en la cerradura.

Abrí la puerta.

En aquel instante nos encontramos por arte de magia en, efectivamente un parque de atracciones.

Era enorme, tenia montaña rusa, noria, ¡de todo!

Apenas se podía oír por debajo del ruido de las atracciones y los otros niños.

Pasé mis ojos por el resto de atracciones y puestos de comida, así como por todas las casetas, como si fueran las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, que de hecho, en este momento de mi vida, lo eran.

Descubrí a Mephisto disfrutando de mi expresión completamente anonadada.

_ ¡Bienvenida a Mephy Land~!-

Casi no me puedo creer, todo lo que está pasando.

Un momento...

_ ¿Mephy´s Land? Se parece mucho a tu nombre ¿no?-

_ Eso es porque es MI parque de atracciones-

Y ¡si! Otra vez en estado de shock.

Parece que a este tipo le encanta dejarme con la boca abierta cada dos por tres.

_ Y...¿a dónde quieres que vayamos primero?-

Le miré con decisión y ojos brillantes, y señalé la monumental montaña rusa que destaca de entre todo el parque.

Aunque la cola podría compararse con la que se forma en un concierto de algunas de esas estrellas adolescentes, Mephisto insistió en saltárnosla ganándonos las miradas de odio de todos los demás niños.

No sé que me sorprendió más que nos dejaran colarnos o que dejaran subirse al perro.

¡Y en el primer vagón nada menos!

Justo cuando el vehículo llegó a la cumbre, a punto de descender bruscamente, no pude evitar gritar lo que hacía tiempo que era evidente.

_ ¡ÉSTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Y la cosa no acabó ahí.

Nos montamos en la noria, la casa del terror (que no daba miedo), comimos bolitas de pulpo (aunque tuve que dárselas a Mephisto ,ya que no tiene manos), y un helado.

¡Chorreaba adrenalina por los cuatro costados!

No podía parar de sonreír, sin saber por qué.

Sin embargo, empecé a sentirme preocupada cuando noté que empezó a atardecer.

_ Esto...Mephisto creo que deberíamos volver, se está haciendo tarde-

Puso mala cara.

_ Oh, como quieras-

Me despedí silenciosamente del lugar cuando dimos media vuelta, ojalá pudiera quedarme un poco más.

Un momento...¡un momento!

No le he dicho a mi padre a dónde iba, y no creo que siguiese esperando a Mephisto.

Los pensamientos estaban empezando a formar una bola en mi estómago justo cuando salimos por la fachada de la academia de nuevo.

Que no se enfade, que no se enfade,¡ por favor que no se enfade!

Mi padre estaba bajo en árbol, de pié y visiblemente agobiado.

Antes de que pudiese hacer notar mi presenta él nos vio y se dirigió hacia nosotros corriendo.

_ ¡KUMIKO!-

Su grito me asustó.

Pero sin embargo no me golpeó, tan solo me abrazó muy fuerte, dejándome sin aire.

_ ¡¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te dije que no te movieras! ¡Dios mío pensé que!¡ Que...!-

Papá jamás había reaccionado de esta manera.

Su corazón late muy fuerte, ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué lo oigo con tanta claridad?

No importa.

Tengo la impresión de que mientras no estaba ha pasado algo, algo muy malo.

_ L-Lo siento...es que, verás Mephisto y yo fuim-

_ ¿¡Quién!- Me cortó bruscamente.

Me soltó y aproveché para señalar al pequeño perro blanco, pero éste se rodeó de humo blanco

(que ha salido de la nada) y a continuación apareció un hombre, con la vestimenta más extraña que he visto (y veré).

De abajo arriba, botas de babucha fuccias, con medias rosas a rayas, pantalones cortos abombados blanco, chaqueta blanca con botones rosas, capa blanca y morada por dentro y para rematar un gran sombrero de copa blanco adornando sus cabellos morados (la barba también es morada, por lo que no es un tinte) .

Si, de nuevo en estado de shock.

Era muy, muy, muy extravagante, pero de alguna forma no me era desagradable. Era...divertido de alguna forma.

Pero por lo visto mi padre no opina lo mismo.

_ Tú...- susurró amenazante.

Les miré alternativamente, el rostro de mi padre estaba contraído en una mueca de odio, sin embargo Mephisto sonreía, divertido y desenfadado.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en sus ojos que no me gustó nada. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con casi demasiada curiosidad e interés, expectante. Me recordó a quien mira una crisálida esperando que aparezca la mariposa. No me gustó.

_ Kumiko, nos vamos. Despídete-

Que raro, ¿qué hay del trabajo?

Decidí que no era momento de cuestionarle.

_ Muchas gracias Mephisto-san ¡ha sido genial, muchas gracias!-

Le dí un abrazo rápido.

Papá me miró como aquella vez que acaricié a aquel gato que husmeaba en la basura.

Agarró mi mano con brusquedad y tiró de mi ,de vuelta al aparcamiento.

_ ¡Un momento! No podéis iros sin los regalos-

¿Regalos? ¿no era suficiente con el parque de atracciones?

Se quitó el sombrero, desvelando un mechón de pelo puntiagudo, que se volvía amarillo por la punta que se retorcía en un pequeño remolino en la punta, era gracioso.

_¡Eins, zwei, drei!-

Tras un pequeño "puf", sacó un paquete (rosa) del sombrero y me lo entregó.

_ ¡M-Muchas gracias!- Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

_ No me lo agradezcas, te hará falta-

Fruncí el ceño ante su declaración.

Quise haberle preguntado acerca de ella, pero mi padre me agarró (literalmente) de la cintura y me llevó por la fuerza.

No me soltó hasta depositarme, con más suavidad de la esperada, en el asiento. Me puso el cinturón, se sentó el asiento del conductor y arrancó.

En poco tiempo el viaje se convirtió en el más incómodo que he tenido nunca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, ni siquiera nos miramos.

Quería entretenerme abriendo el regalo, pero sabía que no era el momento (ya lo abriré en casa a solas)

_ Bueeno...¿qué tal...la entrevista...?-

Apretó con fuerza el volante.

_ No hizo falta, me encontré con ése tipo un poco antes-

_ Ah-

Mephisto no mencionó esa parte.

_ Kumiko..., cuando lleguemos a casa hay algo que tengo que decirte...-

_ ¿El qué?-

_ Verás...-

CRASH

Un camión arrolló nuestro coche, de frente, no me dio tiempo a gritar.

Fui vagamente consciente de que derrapamos, y que quedamos boca abajo.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sonaba fuerte en mis oídos.

Se oían voces, pero desde mi posición actual solo podía ver el capó destrozado.

No solo eran voces, también se oían...¿disparos?

Ahora que me fijo, mi padre no está.

Tengo que salir.

El cinturón estaba atascado, por lo que me escurrí y me arrastré por el techo del coche hasta mi puerta, por suerte ya estaba arrancada de cuajo.

Me clavé algunos cristales en los brazos, en el proceso, pero no los sentía, lo importante es que conseguí salir.

Mi padre disparaba sin parar a perros que parecían estar podridos, como salidos de una peli de zombies. Ciertamente perturbador.

Al fondo había otro hombre, moreno y delgado, con cuernos y cola, posiblemente el conductor del camión. Había un montón de esos pequeños demonios negros rodeándolo.

Papá disparaba y disparaba, pero los monstruosos animales no dejaban de llegar, uno tras otro.

Pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia.

_ ¡Kumiko vuelve al coche!-

Aprovechando que se giró para mirarme uno de los perros saltó y mordió sin piedad su hombro derecho, el de la pistola, por lo que gritó yo calló al suelo.

_¡PAPÁ!-

__Vaya vaya vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí_-

El otro hombre, no, el demonio me agarró por el cuello de la blusa antes de que pudiera si quiera fritar por su inesperada cercanía.

Se quedó mirándome un momento y se echó a reír como un psicópata.

__No puedo creerlo, ¡soy un maldito afortunado! ¿Quién iba a decir que daría contigo a la primera?-_

¿Conmigo? ¿Me busca ? ¿por qué?

El miedo no me dejaba razonar lo suficiente como para poder buscar la respuestas a cualquiera de esas preguntas.

No podía hablar, no podía gritar, ¡diablos ni si quiera puedo moverme!

Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Tanto que casi no me dí cuenta cuando el demonio desgarró parcialmente mi cuello y éste comenzó a sangrar.

El dolor me disipó un poco.

No pude ocultar una mueca de terror y asco, al notar que lamió la sangre de mi cuello.

__¡Eres tú! Entonces puedo puedo dejar de perder el tiempo. Nos vamos_-

Soltó la blusa, pero me agarró del pelo para obligarme a ir en su dirección.

Lágrimas de pánico comenzaron a caer por mi mejillas.

¡Por favor! A-ayuda, a-ayud-

_¡ No la toques bastardo!-

Papá consiguió levantarse a duras penas y cargo contra el demonio. Pero éste fue más rápido, mucho más rápido.

Le atravesó el pecho solo con la mano. La sangre me salpicó, en la ropa y la cara.

Mi padre se mantuvo en pié unos instantes, había mucha sangre,en la comisura de su boca y en el pecho, comenzando a formar una gran mancha roja. Luego se desplomó con un jadeo.

Yo no lo podía creer.

Ésto no puede estar pasando.

Mi visión se tornó borrosa por las lágrimas.

_ ¿p-papá?-

El demonio rió, ¡rió!

__¡Estúpido exorcista!_-

Estúpido, él...le ha llamado estúpido.

Fue en ése momento. En ése momento lo supe, que algo dentro de mi se rompió, se rompió en mil pedazos.

Sé que esa chica era yo, pero no tuve muy claro cuáles fueron mis acciones, o cómo se produjeron, solo tenía una leve conciencia de llevarlas a cabo.

Mi manó se movió, rápida, veloz, certera, y agarró la muñeca de mi captor.

Apretó y apretó hasta que oí con satisfacción como se rompía.

A continuación me incorporé y golpeé su abdomen con mi pierna, tan fuerte que cayó varios metros atrás hasta golpear un árbol, y derribarlo.

Le miré a los ojos, para encontrarme con su expresión confusa y perpleja, asustada.

__E-Esos ojos...¡id a por ella!_-

Perros putrefactos empezaron a llegarme desde todas direcciones.

Pero me daba igual, yo era más rápida y solo con mis brazos y piernas era capaz de destrozarlos cortarles la cabeza y partilos por la mitad.

Cualquier persona normal lo consideraría asqueroso.

Yo no. Me gustaba, no, adoraba la sensación de la carne cediendo sin problemas, de acertar y destruir el objetivo, pero lo que más me gustaba era la sangre.

¡Oh Dios había tantísima sangre!

Pero aún así no era suficiente, yo quería más y más.

Mi pierna rozó la pistola de mi padre en el suelo. La cogí y sonreí sádicamente.

Disparar era mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Además mi puntería era magnífica. Podía acertar a los objetivos más cercanos sin problemas, pero también a lo más lejanos, incluso a algunos perros que venían desde kilómetros.

De alguna manera, mi vista había mejorado, además de ver a los más lejanos como si estuvieran prácticamente a mi lado, podía ver toda y cada una de sus venas si fijaba la vista lo suficiente.

No solo era la vista, mi oído y mi olfato también habían mejorado.

Dejé atrás éstos nuevos descubrimientos y me centré en seguir disparando.

Disparé y disparé incluso cuando ya no quedaban balas.

Me desilusioné un poco cuando se acabaron, pero rápidamente una bruma negra brotó de mis manos y recubrió la pistola hasta volverla negra.

Las balas volvieron, pero eran diferentes, más ligeras, pero al mismo tiempo tenían más potencia y eran más pesadas.

En poco tiempo acabé con todos los perros y dirigí mi atención de nuevo al demonio, que frustrado se abalanzó contra mí lo más rápido que pudo.

Supe que una persona normal no podría haberlo visto, pero como ya he dicho, mi vista ha mejorado.

Solté la pistola y maldije interiormente mi altura, me vi obligada a retroceder para coger impulso.

Justo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, salté, apoyando mis pies sobre su pecho y perforándole el corazón con mi brazo.

Ojo por ojo, pensé.

Impulsé su cuerpo moribundo hacia atrás utilizándolo para dar un salto mortal, y de paso desencajar mi brazo.

Volví a mirar el cuerpo. Ahora...parecía un humano normal, pero francamente me da igual lo que sea.

No oigo su corazón por tanto está muerto.

Había mucha sangre por todas partes, en el suelo, en mi ropa, en el cadaver.

De repente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Es más tengo...tengo...sed.

Tengo mucha sed.

_ Kumiko...-

Fue como si despertase de un sueño, como si mi conciencia se hubiese hundido y ahora hubiera vuelto a la superficie.

Papá.

_ ¡Papá!-

Se las había arreglado, para incorporarse apoyándose en los restos del coche.

Su corazón se oye muy lento, débil.

Corrí hacia él y me arrodillé a su lado para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

N-No puede ser, papá está...está.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mi rostro, pero esta vez eran de puro dolor.

_Kumiko...lo que, lo que que...ría decir- No pudo acabar la frase, asaltado por una súbita tos.

Yo negué con la cabeza con brusquedad, sin poder contener lo sollozos.

_ ¡N-No hables! Y-ya me lo dirás c-cuando lleguemos a casa-

Extendió la mano derecha, para que se la cogiera. Su brazo se estaba pudriendo, debido a su herida anterior. Contuvo la respiración preparándose para hablar.

_ Las cosas, las cosas nunca vol...volverán a ser como antes. Dejarás de dormir por la noche, querrás hacerlo durante el día...es posible que dejes de …... en los espejos...serás mucho más-

Le vino otro ataque de tos, ahora más fuerte que antes.

_ ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué quieres decir?-

_El paquete...cog-...cógelo-

Sin planteármelo siquiera me introduje con habilidad en el coche y recogí el paquete, que asombrosamente no había sufrido daños.

En realidad si lo entendía. Todo lo que ha pasado, lo que he hecho, no podría haberlo hecho una persona normal. Pero no quería afrontarlo.

Aunque la realidad me vino de golpe, cuando iba a salir, me vi, reflejada en lo que debería haber sido en un tiempo un parabrisas.

No me fijé en la sangre ni en las lágrimas, sino en los ojos. Rojos brillantes, con una pupila mucho más largada que las de un ser humano. Además, mis orejas eran un poco más puntiagudas de lo que recordaba, pero solo un poco. No pude evitar abrir la boca, en la incomprensión, pero al hacerlo ví que mis dientes eran muchos más largos, como si tuviera...colmillos.

Era demasiadas, demasiadas cosas como para asumirlas de golpe.

Dios mío eran rojos como...la sangre.

Sangre...

¡No!¡ tengo que ir con mi padre!

Me acurruqué junto a él de nuevo, con el paquete bien sujeto junto a mi pecho.

_Sea lo que sea, llévalo siempre ¿me oyes? N-no te...lo quites-

Asentí como pude, sin poder dejar de llorar.

_Tienes que ponértelo antes de que vengan...-

Otro golpe de tos.

Un mejor análisis me reveló que su pulmón se estaba llenando de sangre a un ritmo alarmante.

Su corazón cada vez se oía más lento.

De repente, me miró con toda la intensidad que pudo reunir, como si se hubiera acordado de algo de vital importancia.

_Kumiko...e...escúchame...a-alejate de …..los exorcistas-

Y ésas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Su corazón se detuvo, cerró los ojos y simplemente...se fue.

_¿p-papá?...-

_¡PAPÁ!-

Me quedé así, totalmente quieta, durante por lo menos una hora.

Lentamente caí en la cuenta del paquete en mis brazos.

Como un zombie, lo desenvolví y lo abrí.

Un collar de perro rosa reposaba en su interior. Incluso tenía una placa, pero la inscripción estaba en otro idioma.

No hice preguntas, no me cuestioné el por qué ése tipo de todas las cosas, me había regalado ésto.

Simplemente me lo puse en el cuello. En el reflejo del parabrisas la niña volvió a tener los ojos color chocolate.

El funeral se celebró el mismo día, más tarde.

Había bastante gente, todos olían diferentes, pero iguales al mismo tiempo. Todos tenían su propio aroma particular, pero todos eran humanos, o al menos casi todos.

No conocía a la mayoría de los presentes, pero me sentía incómoda sabiendo que eran exorcistas.

Me daban el pésame, y palabras de consuelo. Pero yo no era más que una muñeca vacía ,rota, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

Metieron el cuerpo de papá en un ataúd.

Todo el mundo agachó la cabeza mientras el cura farfullaba, yo no.

En realidad ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

Levanté la vista y vi como metían el ataúd en la tierra.

Me pregunto si estará cómodo ahí dentro.

Cuando finalizó, tuve que soportar que todos y cada uno de los asistentes me diera el pésame.

Yo, simplemente me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Aunque hubo un hombre que me llamó la atención, también era un exorcista, rubio, con gafas y barba. Pero lo que me llamó la atención es que había un niño con él, de mi edad o tal vez un año menor. Era moreno, con ojos azules, gafas y alguna que otra peca.

Me miraba tímidamente, como si no se atreviese a saludarme.

Yo también soy algo tímida, pensé.

Él olía algo diferente, no se por qué.

_ Mis más sinceras condolencias-

Estaba muy serio (como es natural) pero al notar que me fijé en el otro niño sonrió un poco.

_ ¿No le dices nada Yukio?-

Yukio se asustó momentaneamente, desconcertado al darse cuenta de que tenía que hablar.

Se puso muy rígido y se sonrojó.

_ H-Hola...esto...l-lo siento mucho-

_ Gracias...-

Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando encontré fuerzas para hablar.

_ Soy el padre Fujimoto, tu padre y yo éramos viejos amigos, por éso Kumiko si necesitas algo tan solo dímelo-

Dicho ésto, me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y se marcharon.

Me recordó mucho a papá.

No voy a llorar, no delante de tanta gente.

Siguió llegando más y más gente. Hasta que finalmente llegó el último.

Es curioso, como llevaba el mismo conjunto blanco extravagante. Destacaba mucho entre la masa negra.

_ Mis más sinceras condolencias- dijo Mephisto, con una ligera reverencia.

Fruncí el ceño y le dirigí una mirada atravesada.

¿"Sinceras"?

Su corazón, late bastante más rápido que el de los demás lo que indica que está bastante más contento que ellos, casi emocionado diría yo.

Pero no hacía falta oír sus latidos para darse cuenta. Ya lo denotaba su expresión, contento consigo mismo y algo curioso.

De alguna forma sé que sabe que yo lo sabía.

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora Kumiko-chan? Si no quieres ir a vivir con tus tíos, podrías venir a True Cross. Porque quieres convertirte en exorcista, ¿me equivoco?-

Podía, quería decir tantas cosas.

Podría haberle dicho que no, que era la última voluntad de mi padre, podría haberle reprochado estar casi feliz en el entierro de mi padre, podría haberle preguntado a cerca de su encuentro con mi padre, ¡podría haberle preguntado por el maldito collar rosa!

Pero sin embargo no dije nada de éso.

_ Hueles diferente...-

Lo dije casi sin pensar, pero era cierto.

Mephisto era completamente diferente del resto de personas de aquella habitación.

Olía mejor.

Se me quedó mirando un momento, curioso, pero la sonrisa no despareció.

_ En otro momento tal vez-

Comenzó a alejarse.

_ ¡Te queda bien el rosa, deberías llevarlo más a menudo ~!- comentó de espaldas.

Ya han pasado 5 años.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Muchas gracias por los reviews!en serio :glompingyouforever: xDDD

significan mucho y me animan a escribir.

Por cierto es la primera vez q actualizo en una semana O.O

Si teneis alguna pregunta dadme un review y la respondere en el prox cp o tambien dentro del mismo fic xD

En serio, please, comentad, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones

"Blood exorcist"

Capítulo 2

Pero de éso ya han pasado 5 años...

Ahora tengo 16.

Siguiendo mi rutina diaria de estudiante me levanté y miré la hora en despertador.

7:50, el instituto comienza a las 8:15.

Nunca he sido una persona muy puntual. El tiempo es algo a lo que nunca he dado demasiada importancia, pero puedo entender que se lo den los demás, por lo me incorporé y salté de la cama, algo mareada por el sueño perdí momentaneamente el equilibrio y casi caigo al suelo, pero soy lo suficientemente ágil como para recuperarme antes de que suceda.

El sueño, ésa es otra.

Suspiro para mi, han cambiado tantas cosas desde aquel día.

Después del funeral mi tía pasó a ser mi tutora legal, por lo que me fui a vivir con ella y su marido a la ciudad que está al lado de la Academia True Cross (qué pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad?) hubiera preferido irme lejos de allí, de la escuela de exorcistas tal y como dijo papá, pero no es como si estuviera en situación de elegir, al fin y al cabo, yo solo tenía once años.

Solo tenía once años cunado mi tío decidió que se irían de viaje de negocios, sin mi por supuesto.

Nunca le caí bien, yo lo sabía. De todas formas no olía bien.

Mi tía era un poco más compresiva, además...olía como papá.

Yo era una molestia ademas, ellos no podían ver a los demonios, por lo que de vez en cuando se formaban situaciones extrañas.

¿Con quién estás hablando? me preguntaban.

Con...con nadie... respondía yo con resignación.

Más o menos pasado un mes se fueron. Francamente me daba igual mientras que el cheque con el dinero de la manutención siga llegándome cada mes.

Poco después fui yo quien empezó a cambiar.

Al principio fueron pequeñas cosas, detalles.

A los tres meses, empecé a tener problemas, insomnio. Si me acostaba a las once no me dormía hasta las seis. Por lo que siempre llegaba tarde al instituto ¡y para colmo me quedaba dormida en las clases!

Probé a acostarme muy tarde e incluso con pastillas, pero era inútil.

Simplemente mi cuerpo quería dormir por la mañana y vivir por la noche.

Después dejé de disfrutar las comidas como antes, a menos que fueran dulces, casi no notaba el sabor de los platos. Además todo parecía monótono y repetitivo.

Luego estaba el sol...,es decir, al sol no le pasa nada es solo que la luz... es algo molesta.

Pero las peores cosas, más bien las más escalofriantes, ocurrieron cuando empecé a experimentar.

¿Recordáis el collar del Mephisto, verdad?

Pues lo odio, ¡LO ODIO!

Estaba bien llevarlo cuando tenía 11 años, 12...¡pero 16!

Parece una especie de fetiche extraño, es más, me han acosado alguna que otra vez por ese tema.

Además...me hace sentir...como éso, un perro.

Por lo que una noche me lo quité.

No fui capaz de dormir.

Fue instantáneo.

Cuando me desperté, a la **noche** siguiente(falté a clase), mis ojos volvieron a ser rojos.

Cuando me vi en el espejo, no pude evitar quedarme un rato, parada, como esperando que fuera un sueño. Rezando para que la chica del espejo fuese otra persona.

Pero no me rendí, porque tengo que luchar y demostrar que puedo salir a delante. Demostrar que mi padre...que mi padre no murió para nada.

Por éso empecé a entrenar, a experimentar, quitándome el collar.

Gracias a lo cual descubrí que concentrándome lo suficiente podía mantener mis ojos color chocolate, como lo fueron siempre, y que si realizaba las tareas de la casa y hacía footing por la tarde, acababa lo suficientemente agotada como para poder conciliar el sueño durante 8 horas.

Era feliz, porque de alguna manera me sentía libre, como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Pero todo era una ilusión.

Tres días. Mi límite son tres días.

No aguanto más sin que aparezca...la sed.

Me estremezco solo de recordarlo. De recordar la sensación de angustia, de impotencia, d-de...dolor.

Comienza siendo un pequeño dolor en la garganta, como si estuviese seca.

Por lo que bebí agua. Pero nada.

Se mantiene ahí, cada vez más y más molesta. No importa cuanto beba, no se calma.

Pasadas unas horas, me da hambre. Pero no importa lo que coma, no se va.

Y por último viene el dolor, a los 5 días.

En ése punto ya no soy capaz de mantener mis ojos ocultos.

El sexto día no pude evitar llorar.

Lloré y lloré.

Lloré por papá, lloré por el dolor, por la sed. Pero sobre todo lloré porque supe, me dí cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que me esforzara, yo no era humana, era...era …..un monstruo, un demonio.

Tal vez nunca lo fui, solo que estaba dormida.

Sin embargo casi por casualidad entendí con exactitud cuanto necesitaba aquel collar.

Lo recuerdo bien, fue al sexto día.

Los dos anteriores ya había hecho novillos.

Fui al baño, a beber agua, y cuando me incorporé, no había nadie en el espejo. No me reflejaba, como si no estuviera.

Ya no lo aguantaba más.

La sed...era tan insoportable...que...que cogí un cuchillo y-y...

Me corté el pelo.

Puede parecer que lo uno no tiene nada que ver con lo otro, pero Van Goth se cortó una oreja ¿no? Pues yo me corté el pelo, presa de un ataque de ansiedad.

Me dio tanta rabia que comencé a descargar toda mi tensión acumulada sobre el moviliario de la casa .

Casi por casualidad abrí el cajón donde guardaba el collar rosa y cuando me dispuse a destrozarlo, la sed...desapareció.

¡Solo con cogerlo!

Probé a ponérmelo.

Asaltada por un presentimiento, me dirigí al espejo. Volví a verme en él.

Mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Pero mi pelo, ahora estaba mucho más corto.

Me llegaba casi a los hombros, algo desordenado y desigual, además...estaba más oscuro, mechones negros se mezclaban con los míos color chocolate.

Sonreí era algo extraño, no me importaba, de alguna forma me quedaba bien.

A partir de ahí todo fue a mejor.

Me resigné a llevar el collar, pero logré "idear una rutina diaria" con la que, en la medida de los posible podía tener una vida normal.

¡Además no todo era tan malo!

Como ya dije mi vista, olfato y oído eran mucho mejores.

Soy más rápida, y sobre todo tengo una enorme fuerza física (que me fue muy útil cuando quise trasladar el frigorífico)

Con estos pensamientos positivos, me puse mi uniforme, cogí una tostada (ya me la comeré por el camino que es tarde), la cartera y salí de casa.

Vivo bastante cerca, pero aún así debería darme prisa.

_¡Kiiiiiraaaaaa!-

La voz familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Contemplé como la chica rubia, de ojos azules y gafas se apresuraba para alcanzarme, por lo que la esperé.

_ ¡ya vas tarde Alfred!-

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Emilly Smith, era la alumna de intercambio que vino desde Estados Unidos, pero ante todo es y será mi mejor amiga, la única persona a la que permito llamarme Kira (¡SI! Es una referencia a Light Yagami, debido a mi apellido).

Fue curioso, como nos conocimos.

Fui a una librería, porque había oído que habían sacado un nuevo libro de Death Note en el que el protagonista era L, como si fuera una historia alternativa.

Hurgué entre la estantería hasta dar con mi objetivo.

"L Change the WorLd"

Madre mía solo el título me hace vibrar de emoción.

Más feliz que un niño con un caramelo me dispuse a pagar cuando la oí.

_ ¡Ah! ¿Pero tú no eres Kira Yagami de la clase 2 B?-

Fruncí el ceño y le dirigí a la chica una mirada gélida.

_ Me llamo Kumiko, si no te importa-

Ella rió.

_ L-Lo siento, ¡pensé que era tu nombre de verdad!-

_ ¡¿De dónde has sacado éso?- contesté irritada.

_ ¿Ya ha salido el nuevo libro de L? ¡Que bien, me moría de ganas de leerlo!.

El súbito cambio de tema hizo que bajase la guardia.

_ Si...¿eres fan de Death Note?-

Asintió muy animada.

_ ¡Entre otros!, ¿a quién prefieres? Yo soy más de L-

_ ¿tú que crees?- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo agitando el libro.

_Ehhhh...¿A Light?-

_ ¡NO!, ¡a L!-

¿Acaso no es obvio?

Mi respuesta le produjo un ataque de risa.

_¡ Entonces que te llamen Kira debe ser un asco!-

En situaciones normales no me hubiera reído, pero ella, tenía algo...diferente, y yo también estallé en carcajadas.

Logró calmarse primero y con mucho esfuerzo balbucear.

_S-Si quieres puedes llamarme tú también algo, ¡ya sé! Llámame Alfred ¿ok?-

Fruncí el ceño ante la incompresión.

_¿Alfred?¿Por qué?-

Levantó un dedo en alto y me lo colocó prácticamente en la cara.

_ ¡Éso es algo que yo sé y que tú tendrás que averiguar!-

Tras lo que guiñó un ojo y rió comicamente.

Me uní a ella.

Desde ese día somos las mejores amigas.

No fue muy difícil adivinar lo de Alfred. Emilly es mismísima personificación de la versión femenina de América del anime Hetalia, hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

_Mira quien fue a hablar ¡eres tú quien va tarde!-

_¡Las dos vamos tarde!-

_¡Pues eso!-

_¡Pues eso!-

Nos echamos a reír y corrimos juntas hasta el edificio.

Emilly es A+, un grupo sanguíneo de lo más común, lo que me hace más fácil estar con ella.

Cuanto más raro es el grupo sanguíneo mejor huele y mejor sabe (supongo).

¡AH! Casi se me olvidaba, soy una vampira (tardé 4 meses en darme cuenta),pero lo llevo bien...más o menos...

Simplemente un día me cansé de llorar y de lamentarme. Estaba ¡harta! De autocompadecerme, por lo que decidí caminar hacia delante.

Además he desarrollado...algunas habilidades, como caminar por las paredes, introducirme en los espejos (aún estoy probando éso)...lo normal.

El timbre había sonado cuando entramos, por lo que nos ganamos un castigo del profesor.

Aunque ya estábamos acostumbradas.

El día fue bastante normal y rutinario. Comentamos acerca de lo que haríamos el fin de semana. Emilly insistía en invitarme a su casa ,mientras íbamos a las taquillas para coger los zapatos de gimnasia.

Cuando abrí la taquilla me calló una montaña de papeles en la cara.

Ganándome la mirada de admiración de Emilly.

_¡Woaaa! Debe haber por lo menos 30 cartas aquí ¡que envidia! ¡NEW RECORD!-

Efectivamente son cartas de amor. No soy nada popular pero no paro de recibirlas, creo que tiene algo que ver con que sea una vampira. De todas formas no me interesan.

_ Tú también recibes muchas – puntualicé.

_ Si, pero yo soy americana y tengo pechos grandes, ¡es comprensible!-

¿Qué os decía?

_ ¡Un momento!¿Qué quieres decir con lo de los pechos grandes?-

_ Que son más grandes que los tuyos- dijo con un mohín.

_¡Mis pechos están bien gracias!-

No son enormes, cierto, ¡pero tan poco son pequeños!

Seguimos discutiendo acerca de los pechos hasta que llegamos a la pista.

Hoy teníamos la prueba de velocidad.

Gimnasia me gusta, era el único lugar donde podía "desmadrarme un poco" sin que se note demasiado. Adoraba la sensación de velocidad, y a veces a duras penas podía contenerme.

Como era la última clase del día nos pusimos de nuevo el uniforme y salimos.

Aunque ya en la puerta me vi asaltada por un olor familiar.

_¡Oh! Kumiko, ha pasado tiempo-

_ ¡Yukio! ¿Qué tal?-

No veía a Yukio desde el funeral...¡ha crecido mucho!, ahora es un poco más alto que yo y eso que es un año menor (¡que rabia!).

Caí en la cuenta de que no había presentado a Emilly.

_ Ehhh, Yukio ésta es Alfr-...digo Emilly-

Cuesta bastante desacostumbrarse a los motes.

_ Yukio Okumura, encantado-

Emilly se lo quedó mirando ruborizada.

Había oído que Yukio era muy popular con las chicas, pero no me esperaba que también con ella.

Emilly se inclinó, recordando en el momento preciso los buenos modales japoneses.

_ E-encantada, soy Emilly Smith-

_ He oído que tan han dado una beca para True Cross, ¡debes ser un gran estudiante!- comenté animada, intercambiando más información de la ambos aparentábamos a primera vista.

_ Si, en realidad mañana mismo me voy...¿y tú?-

Le dediqué una sonrisa a medias.

_ ¿Yo? Que más quisiera, no tengo la calificación suficiente-

El pareció entenderme y asintió con la cabeza.

_ Ya veo...-

_¡Yukioooo!-

Nos vimos interrumpidos por la súbita aparición de un chico, tal vez un año menor que yo, de pelo y ojos azul oscuro, vestido de traje de chaqueta.

Se nos quedó mirando algo ruborizado.

_ Éste es mi hermano gemelo, Rin-

No pude evitar sorprenderme, es decir, ya sabía que eran hermanos, ya que huelen demasiado similares, aunque Rin parece ser B+.

Pero nunca me habría imaginado que fueran gemelos, no se parecen en nada.

Incliné la cabeza.

_¡Encantada! Soy Kumiko Yagami-

Rin parecía nervioso (y colorado)

_ ¡E-Encantado!-

Emilly respondió sin mucho interés, mirando a Yukio.

Vaya...Rin huele bastante bien a pesar de tener un grupo sanguíneo común.

_ Hermano, ¿no se suponía que tenías que estar buscando trabajo?-

Rin pareció congelarse en el acto.

_ ¡Acaso no puedo pasarme a por mi hermano pequeño!-

_ ¡Solo naciste unos segundos antes!-

_ ¡Oh Cállate!- cotó malhumorado.

Mi boca se curvó en una mueca intentando contener la risa.

Rin suspiró y Yukio frunció el ceño.

_ Será mejor que nos vayamos, pero ha estado bien verte Kumiko-

_¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Rin con una sonrisa.

Es muy diferente de su hermano, pensé. Parece alguien optimista y sincero, alguien amable a quien no le importa mostrarse tal y como es.

A diferencia de Yukio que era más bien serio e introvertido.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asentí.

_ ¡Nos vemos!-

Una vez que se fueron Emilly me agarró por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearme.

_¡Kiraaaa!¿¡Cómo no me has dicho que conocías a Yukio Okumura?-

_¡Pues porque no surgió la conversación!-

Enarco una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo muy importante.

_¿Quién iba a decir que te iban los más jóvenes?-

Mi ruboricé profundamente ante sus palabras. Y comencé a golpearle en la cabeza con mi cartera.

_¡DE DÓNDE SACAS ÉSO!¡Además eres tú quien se ha quedado mirándole con la boca abierta!-

_¡No es cierto!-

_ ¡Si lo es!-

_¡No!-

_¡Si!-

_No-

_Si-

_Si-

_No-

_¡Ajá!-

_¡Para ya!- le espeté.

Aunque nos echamos a reír al darnos cuanta de lo ridículas que parecíamos.

La verdad es que volví a ver a Yukio y Rin ese mismo día.

En el entierro de su padre.

Fue por la tarde al aire libre, el cielo estaba oscuro y llovía, como si él también llorara.

Había muchos exorcistas, (creo que todos lo eran), por lo que estaba bastante nerviosa.

Mi vestido negro se me pegaba al cuerpo mojado, al igual que el pelo, pero no me importaba.

Nunca conocí a Shiro Fujimoto demasiado bien, solo le saludaba cuando nos encontrábamos, temía que me descubriese, pero parecía una persona amable.

Me coloqué a la cola para dar el pésame.

Sin embargo me fijé en que Rin se había quedado mirando la lápida, por lo que decidí dirigirme a él primero.

Me situé a su lado, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

_ Rin...-

Con un respingo levantó la cabeza hasta mi altura.

En ese momento lo noté.

Rin olía diferente...olía como...como ¿Mephisto?...¡pero Rin es humano!¡no puede ser!

Al ver que Rin me miraba fijamente, deseché esos pensamientos y me centré.

_ L-Lo siento mucho Rin...-

El parecía no haberme oído, tal vez por la lluvia.

Me lo quedé mirando un momento y después le abracé.

Al principio se puso rígido por el contacto inesperado, pero luego se relajó.

No suelo ser tan impulsiva, además no me gusta demasiado el contacto físico.

Pero Rin tenía esa mirada, mi mirada. Una mirada de dolor, d-de culpa.

_ Está bien, ya verás como todo va a mejor- Le susurré y tras separarme le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que pude reunir en un momento como ése.

_Gracias...- dijo, algo cortado.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia Yukio.

Es extraño, como hemos intercambiado los papeles.

Estaba muy serio, sus gafas brillaban lo justo para no dejarme ver sus ojos.

_ Yukio...lo lamento de verdad- dije con sinceridad.

Me miró y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Me sorprendió que fuera capaz de sonreír en ese estado, yo fui incapaz.

_ Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido, pero ya puedes irte si quieres, sé que para ti debe ser...arriesgado-

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta su tope y me quedé paralizada a causa de la impresión.

¿Acaso Yukio...lo sabe?

Intenté hacerme la sueca, medio desesperada.

_ ¿Q-Qué quieres decir...?-

Se acercó las gafas a los ojos.

_ No te preocupes, no lo diré. Además no te considero una amenaza potencial-

Arqueé un poco la ceja.

¿Se supone que éso era un alago?

Yukio continuó.

_ A fin de cuentas has sido capaz de mantener el control durante 5 años-

Tanto su tono como la gravedad de sus palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad.

No me gustó nada lo que había insinuado, aunque fuera un aspecto positivo.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?- dije bajando el tono de mi voz.

Se supone que solo lo sabía mi padre, bueno, mi padre y tal vez...

_ Me lo dijo la misma persona que te ha informado sobre el funeral-

La persona que me avisó del funeral, lo hizo por un mensaje telefónico:

Hoy se celebra el entierro de Shiro Fujimoto, ¡deberías ir!

Tal vez nos veamos allí ^_^

B-e-s-o-s Mephisto

(Por supuesto le respondí en el acto:)

¿¡Cómo has conseguido mi número!

(Pero solo recibí esto):

O_

¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Aún me estremezco al recordarlo.

Ahora que lo pienso empiezo a olerlo cerca de aquí, y no me apetece para nada encontrarme con él ahora mismo.

Me quedé frente a Yukio un momento de más, meditando mis opciones.

¿Desde cuánto tiempo sabe lo que soy?

De todas formas, parece ser un...amigo,creo.

Asentí con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

_ Gracias...-

Y me marché.

Al día siguiente había quedado con Emilly, pero como era sábado puse el despertador a las 5 de la tarde.

Los fines de semana aprovecho para dormir un poco más.

El despertador sonó, pero me tomé mi tiempo y remoloneé, pensando en los gemelos Okumura...y en mi misma.

Supongo que fueron las palabras de Yukio...me hicieron sentir tan...inhumana, tan...diferente.

Me revolví el pelo para espabilarme y fui a lavarme la cara.

El collar estaba del revés por lo que volví a ponerlo en su sitio.

Hurgué en el armario hasta dar con una falda verde oscuro, leggins negros y una camiseta lila, aunque también me llevé una sudadera gris para después.

Aún algo adormilada, cerré la puerta con llave y me fui tan ancha.

Emilly vive algo lejos, pero la media hora de trayecto a pié sirvieron para despejarme.

Vivía en un bloque de pisos muy alto, uno de los más lujosos del barrio, en la sexta planta.

Francamente...no me apetece subir las escaleras, pero sé que tengo que cansarme si quiero dormir esta noche.

Llegué a mi destino dejando tras de mi un largo suspiro.

Pegué al timbre de la casa de la derecha.

Emilly me recibió con una mirada exasperada.

_¡Tarde!-

_...Lo siento estaba...¿durmiendo?-

_Siiii claro,¡anda pasa!-

No hay mejor mentira que la propia verdad.

_¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté.

_ No sé...podemos jugar a algo o ver una película...-

_ ¿Queeeeé ? ¿No podemos ir al cine o de tiendas?-

Emilly comenzó a presionar mi cabeza con fuerza hacia abajo.

_ Podríamos ….¡Si no hubieras llegado a las 8 de la tarde!-

_ Oh...-

_¿Comedia romántica o terror?- será mejor que escurra el bulto cambiando de tema.

_ ¡Ambas!-

Lo bueno de ver películas de miedo con ella era que no daban miedo, tenía un gusto pésimo para ellas.

De todas formas la vida real ya era bastante terrorífica.

Se nos hizo un poco tarde, tuvimos suerte de mirar el reloj de pared cuando aún eran las 12.

Insistió en acompañarme porque, palabras textuales, "seguro que una panda de borrachos te violan si vas sola, además el collar puede darles ideas".

No hace falta decir que se ganó un buen golpe con el canto de la mano.

Me puse la sudadera, no por frío, sino para crear ambiente de noche.

Charlamos de forma superficial mientras caminamos por la solitaria calle, iluminada tenuemente por las farolas.

Me puse un poco tensa al sentir la presencia de un demonio cada vez más cerca, pero sin una buena excusa para cambiar la dirección no me quedó más remedio que apresurar el paso.

Pasamos cerca de un descampado.

Se oían voces, cuando pasamos por delante miré de reojo y alcancé a ver a tres adolescentes.

Pero solo me interesó el del centro, de pelo gris y con piercings, rodeado por una multitud de pequeños demonios negros, con unos cuernos y cola que conocía demasiado bien.

Él...era él...

Noté como por dentro me dividía en dos.

Una parte de mi herbía. Quería ir allí, a por él, a por el demonio que mató a mi padre, que me destrozó la vida. Quería ir allí y destrozarlo, golpearlo hasta que...¡que s-se disculpara!

Pero otra parte de mi me decía que no podía, que me tragara el dolor y el orgullo y que pasara desapercibida. Que ese pobre chico solo era un humano poseído y que matarlo no arreglaría nada.

Seguí a mi segunda mitad a regañadientes (mi instinto asesino es fuerte), pero únicamente lo hice por Emilly, no me perdonaría que si pasara algo.

Desgraciadamente, nos vio, o nos olió quien sabe.

_¡Eh chicas!¡¿por qué no venís a divertiros con nosotros?-

Llamó el más alto agitando una lata de cerveza en el aire. No creo que tenga edad suficiente para beber de todas formas.

Pasamos de ellos en un primer momento, pero otro insistió.

_ ¡ Putas tenemos dinero!-

Oh no...

_ ¡¿Qué habéis dicho jerks?- Cuando Emilly se enfada comienza a insultar en inglés.

_ Pasa de ellos Alfred, vámonos...-

Intenté calmarla, en vano.

_ ¡Venga ya Kira! ¿Vas a dejar que esos gilipollas nos insulten como si nada?-

Apreté los labios con fuerza a causa de la frustración.

Ojalá pudiera explicarle...

_ Son idiotas déjalo...-

Agarré su mano y tiré de ella hacia delante, tanto como para silenciarlo como para intentar transmitirle de alguna manera que aquello era más serio de lo que parecía.

¿Por qué?

¿¡Por qué de todos los delincuentes de la ciudad, hemos tenido que topar con el poseído!

__¡Anda! ¿Kumiko, me equivoco? Ha pasado tiempo ¡como has crecido!_-

Maldición, se ha dado cuenta.

_ ¡Eh tío no saques la navaja!- le espetó uno, algo asustado.

__¡Largaos inútiles!_-

Les dedicó una mirada gélida.

Sus "amigos" salieron por patas sin mirar atrás, como si ya hubieran vivido una situación similar antes.

_¿Le conoces ?- preguntó Emilly confusa, lógicamente.

Yo me quedé congelada en el sitio.

Se estaba acercando por lo que tiré más fuerte de Emilly en vez de responder.

__ Sabes...todavía no he olvidado cómo me humillaste la última vez...-_Comentó despreocupado mientras se pasaba la navaja de una mano a otra.

Empecé a correr con Emilly detrás de mi. Ya que intuía que las cosas iban a ponerse serias.

__¡Vuelve al coche! ¡Ja! ¿no fue éso lo que dijo aquel idiota? ¡Espero que tuviera una muerte lenta!-_

Eso...fue demasiado.

Me paré en el acto, y respiré hondo.

Contrólate, ¡contrólate! Soy mejor que que éso, soy...soy.

_ ¿¡Kira de qué habla! ¡¿ De qué conoces a ese tipo!-

Quise responderle algo, pero la súbita visión de esos perros zombies de nuevo me detuvo.

_ ¡Joder responde!¡Jo-...!-

Parece que ella también se ha dado cuenta.

Su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración aumentaron, empezaba entrar en pánico.

Ya que (al igual que América) no era tan valiente como parecía.

Entonces lo supe. Supe que aquel demonio no iba a dejar que huyéramos, ni ella ni yo, y que iba a pagarlo con ambas, en plena calle si era necesario.

Tengo que proteger a Emilly, pase lo que pase.

Aprovechando que soy más fuerte que un humano la arrastré por los callejones, rápidamente.

Uno de los perros intentó saltar sobre mi, pero lo desvié con una patada, ganándome un grito en la oreja de mi amiga.

No la escuché mientras gritaba, preguntando a dónde íbamos o qué eran esas cosas.

Simplemente corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, aún sabiendo que nos seguían.

Empujé a Emilly dentro y con un portazo cerré.

Seguía balbuceando, aturdida y agotada por la carrera, por lo que me vi obligada a silenciarla con más brusquedad de lo que pensaba.

_¡ESCUCHA ALFRED! Ahora mismo no puedo explicarte mucho, ya que ni yo misma lo tengo muy claro. Solo puedo decirte que todo ésto no va contigo. ¡Así que por favor quédate aquí hasta que amanezca! ¡Y por lo que más quieras no salgas!...-

Me miraba con la boca abierta intentando a duras penas captar toda la información.

_ P-Pero ¿y tú?...¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No te vayas, no puedes irte! ¡No pienso dejarte sola!-

La agarré por los hombros y la forcé a mirarme, intentando parecer mucho más segura de lo que en realidad estaba, e intentando disimular las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

_¡ No te preocupes!...te prometo...te prometo que todo saldrá bien, ¡que nos veremos mañana, y que será como si nada hubiera pasado!-

_ P-Pero Kira...-

_¡No te preocupes! ¡Es una promesa!- Le sonreí.

La dejé con la palabra en la boca y me dispuse a salir, pero me detuve.

_ Si los perros vuelven, coge mi móvil, está en mi habitación encima de la mesa. Llama al último número del que tengo un mensaje y explícale la situación-

Cerré la puerta tras de mi. Para que no me siguiera arranqué el pomo de la puerta dejándola atascada.

Espero que Mephisto mande a alguien...si yo no pudiera protegerla.

Hay perros fuera, esperando.

Golpeé a uno, para provocar a los demás y empecé a correr, alejándolos de la casa todo lo que pude.

Al principio eran solo tres, pero cada vez hay más. Además tengo la impresión de que me están rodeando, o eso o dirigiéndome a alguna parte.

Lo tuve claro, cuando me encontré de nuevo en el descampado.

El chico estaba esperándome cómodamente recostado contra la pared del edificio de en frente.

Me dedicó una sonrisa sádica. Chasqueó los dedos, y una multitud de perros, zombies o lo que fueran empezaron a rodearme, me fijé en que había también cosas cuya deformidad me recordó a un fantasma, pero estaba claro que eran perfectamente sólidos, además de mucho más grandes que los perros.

Ha cambiado su modus operandi pensé. Aunque desde luego no era momento para chistes.

Sin embargo yo tenía cierta confianza.

La última vez acabar con ellos no resultó difícil, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?

Lo fue.

Aquella vez, me sentí diferente, cambiado y algo insconciente sobre mis acciones. Podía ver al enemigo antes de que se acercase si quiera y podían destrozarlo solo con una mano.

Sin embargo ahora, aunque soy más fuerte y rápida no notaba nada de éso.

Empezaron a llegar de todas direcciones, y yo simplemente no daba a basto.

Golpeé con brazos y piernas lo más fuerte que pude, pero no llegó ni de lejos a ser como la última vez, ni mis manos ni mis piernas los atravesaban.

No aguanté más de diez cuando quedé sepultada por aquella masa de pochedumbre.

__¿Ya no somos tan valientes verdad?_ - se burló el demonio.

Me dio una patatada en el estómago, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo.

__¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos ! ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?-_

Le dirigí una mirada de desprecio, la mayor que pude reunir, pero no encontré fuerzas para hacer nada más.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba al lado.

Acto seguido me agarró por el pelo y me lanzó tan fuerte, que me golpeé contra la pared, dejándome casi sin respiración.

Le era tan fácil como levantar una muñeca de trapo.

Intenté incorporarme aturdida y mareada. Mi visión daba vueltas.

Pero él llegó antes y me levantó unos centímetros en el aire por la sudadera.

__Sabes, tal vez no haya capturado al príncipe, pero creo que podré compensarlo contigo._

_O tal vez te conserve para mi, ¿quién sabe?_-

No entendí ni una palabra.

Mi corazón latía acelerado, presa del pánico.

No lo entiendo, para una vez que necesito poder, ¡¿por qué no soy capaz de hacer nada?

De repente el demonio frunció el ceño, como si algo le hubiera molestado.

__¿Qué coño es ésto?¿ ¡Acaso eres propiedad de otro!-_

Fruncí el ceño, tan confundida como él.

¿Propiedad?

Agarró, molesto, mi collar, me lo quitó con facilidad, debido a que es muy elástico, y lo arrojó varios metros más allá.

De repente lo sentí.

La misma sensación de aquella vez, la misma confianza y la misma fuerza.

Justo cuando me quité el collar. Por lo visto no solo me quitaba la sed, también restringía mi fuerza de alguna manera.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, golpeé al demonio en el mentón con la pierna, tuve suerte de pillarle por sorpresa ya que le dí de lleno.

Me parecen que van a cambiar las tornas.

El resto de zombies, reaccionó rápidamente volviendo a la carga.

Ahora sí que era capaz de destrozarlos como es debido, aunque intenté controlar el hormigueo de satisfacción que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que mataba a uno, sabiendo que si me meto del todo en él acabaré matando al adolescente.

Pronto me cansé de dar golpes y me di cuenta de que necesitaba un arma.

Por lo que me escabullí un momento del pequeño campo de batalla, hasta la calle, donde fijé mis ojos en una de las farolas.

Servirá supongo. Aunque he de reconocer que estoy un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca he levantado algo tan grande.

Pesaba, pero no era imposible de levantar.

Arranqué la farola del suelo y acto seguido la utilicé como arma, aplastado a todo aquel que se me ponía por delante.

Sin embargo, la solté después de cerciorarme de que había acabado con casi todos, ya que era bastante incómoda, y a penas podía moverme debido a su tamaño.

En vez de esperar a que el resto viniese por mi, yo fui por ellos.

Los perros no eran problemas, pero los nuevos eran más difíciles de matar.

No tenía más remedio que atravesarles el corazón, ¡suerte que podía ver las venas! Por que algunos tenían en corazón el la derecha e incluso otros en el estómago.

Por lo menos el demonio intentó atacar también, en vez de esperar a que otros hagan el trabajo.

Intentó darme un puñetazo, pero yo ahora era más rápida que el por lo que me dejé llevar un poco.

A una velocidad que me sorprendió incluso a mi, salté, aterrizando sobre su brazo todavía extendido, dándole al bajarme una patada en la cabeza.

Lo mandé contra la pared, dejándola algo ahuecada por el golpe.

Él ya no se movía, se había desmayado. Aunque no descarto que no tenga ningún hueso roto.

Por lo visto, aunque ocupe un cuerpo humano éste no es capaz de soportar mucho más de lo que haría normalmente.

Eché una ojeada al resto del lugar y suspiré aliviada y satisfecha, no queda nadie.

Luego recordé que ya no tenía el collar, es más, apostaría algo a que ahora mismo mis ojos son rojos, y que tengo colmillos.

Lo encontré rápidamente ya que veo bien en la oscuridad.

Me agaché, lo recogí y volví a colocármelo cuando oí un ruido.

Al principio me tensé pensando que se había despertado, pero al fijarme mejor parecían...¿aplausos?

_ ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Es increíble cómo has superado mis expectativas en tan poco tiempo!-

Esa voz...y ese olor...

Mephisto estaba detrás de mi, tan cerca que casi me doy de bruces con él al volverme.

_M-¿Mephisto?-

¡¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

_ ¡El mismo~!-

Se inclinó a modo de saludo y besó mi mano.

Me quedé de piedra y ruborizada, como un tomate.

No esperaba que hiciera éso y menos siendo yo semejante desastre de sangre y barro.

Me dejó momentaneamente sin palabras.

_¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- espeté aturdida.

_ Tú sabrás, fue tu amiga quien me llamó-

¡Se me había olvidado!

_ ¡Madre mía! ¿¡Cómo está Alfred! ¿¡está bien, está herida?-

Mephisto enarcó una ceja.

_ Si te refieres a Emilly, duerme plácidamente en su cama, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido esta noche-

Me sonrojé un poco por haber usado su apodo y me quedé con la boca abierta.

_ Ah...g-gracias-

_ No hay por qué darlas, pero por favor la próxima vez intenta no llamarme tan tarde, soy un hombre muy ocupado, pero hasta yo necesito dormir -

Me incliné sin saber cómo expresar mi agradecimiento.

_ ¡M-Muchas gracias!-

Él suspiró.

_ Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que venga algún curioso-

_ P-Pero...¿y él?- dije señalando al adolescente inconsciente.

_ Ya mandaré que lo exorcisen más tarde, no te preocupes-

_Ah...-

Vaya, no parece haber dejado un solo hueco en blanco.

Me acompañó hasta casa, sin hablar durante el trayecto y jugando a darle vueltas a un paraguas blanco con tres bolas falsas de helado como mango.

Yo aún estaba conmocionada, sin entender cómo podía estar tratando algo tan absolutamente anormal, con total indiferencia, como si pasase todos los días.

Rompió el silencio una vez llegamos a la puerta.

_ Seguirán viniendo, y no solo Astaroth, vendrán otros demonios-

¿¡Astaroth!

¡Ese tipo era Astaroth, el duque del infierno !. (me parece que también es un rey pero no estoy segura)...y yo, le he dado una paliza, dos veces. Este pensamiento me ha provocado una gran satisfacción y cierto orgullo. Pero contengo una sonrisa.

Le miré seria, acorde con la situación.

_ ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?-

No respondió, pero sus ojos brillaban y rió por lo bajo.

Pregunta estúpida Kumiko, pregunta estúpida.

Pero...¿debería?

Papá me dijo que me alejara de los exorcistas,¡fueron sus últimas palabras!

Pero por otra parte, la única forma de evitar verme asaltada por un demonio cada dos por tres es aprender el oficio.

Mephisto antes que exorcista es un demonio (y sospecho que Rin también), que ya me ha ayudado varias veces. Pero papá no se fiaba de él...

De todas formas no tengo otra opción, he llamado demasiado la atención por aquí. Además Yukio ya lo sabe, tal vez desde hace ya mucho, y no ha dicho nada, tal vez los exorcistas no sean tan malos.

_ Queda...¿queda sitio en tu a-academia?- pregunté avergonzada por tener que tragarme mis palabras anteriores.

_ ¡Siempre hay sitio para ti querida!- se había animado mucho.

_ ¿Qué te parece si te recojo mañana?-

_ ¿T-Tan pronto?-

_¡Por supuesto!, las clases empezaron ayer-

_ Ah...vale...-

_ ¡Perfecto! Te recogeré mañana a...las 7, será mejor que te acuestes ya si quieres dormir algo-

Asentí con la cabeza, le di las gracias y me despedí.

Volvió a hablarme justo cuando ya casi había cerrado la puerta (que estaba arreglada misteriosamente).

_¿Ha sido mejor que el footing verdad?-

He de reconocer que en cierta manera ha sido divertido.

Un momento...

_¡Un momento!¿¡Cómo sabes lo del footing!-

No recibí respuesta, había desaparecido.

Me estremecí, casi es mejor que no lo sepa.

A la mañana siguiente casi no fui capaz de levantarme.

Estaba totalmente agotada, y tenía las sábanas pegadas a la cara. Literalmente tuve que arrastrarme por el suelo para llegar al cuarto de baño.

A regañadientes me puse mi uniforme escolar y me arreglé un poco el pelo.

Pegaron a la puerta.

_¡Kumiko-chaaaan~!-

Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no caerme rodando.

Al abrir la puerta la luz me golpeó en toda la cara y no pude evitar soltar un gruñido de desagrado.

_ ¡Buenos días~!- saludó Mephiso alegremente, ahora que lo pienso ¿no lleva siempre la misma ropa?

_ Buenos días...-

_ ¿No hace un día espléndido?-

_¿Eh? Si si...-

respondí adormilada.

Pero la limusina rosa, tan ancha que casi no cabía en la calle, aparcada en mi puerta, fue como un bofetón.

Le miré desencajada esperando que me dijera que su coche estaba detrás o algo.

Pero solo me dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa y me invitó a pasar.

El interior también era rosa, con un amplio sofá de cuero rojo ¡ e incluso una gran bandeja de dulces de todos los tipos!

Casi me daba miedo estropear el sofá al sentarme.

Una vez puesto en marcha el vehículo Mephisto comenzó a hablar.

_ Supongo que tendrás algunas preguntas...-

Asentí, pero se me quedó mirando.

¡Ah! Que tengo que preguntarlas yo...

_ Si...bueno...quería saber...¿por qué fui atacada por Astaroth?-

_¡Bueno pregunta!-

_Gracias-

_Bien como ya sabrás, Kumiko-chan, no eres humana, eres un demonio. Aunque tan poco puedes ser considerada como un demonio en sí-

Fruncí el ceño completamente confundida.

_ ¿Ah no?-

_ No. Eres un tipo de demonio muy extraño y poco común, un vampiro-

Le interrumpí.

_¡Eso ya lo sabía!-

Se aclaró la voz molesto.

_ ¡Déjame terminar! Un vampiro es un ser humano que posteriormente ha sido convertido en demonio mediante una "vampirización" que consiste en la mordedura o el intercambio de sangre con otro vampiro. Por lo que un vampiro es un demonio creado enteramente en Assiah y no en Gehenna. Aunque por supuesto os afectan las mismas cosas que a un demonio normal e incluso con algunas restricciones diferentes, como en el caso de la luz ¿Comprendes la importancia de lo que te estoy diciendo?-

_ Más o menos, pero yo no he pasado por ninguno de esos procesos, además lo que dices no tiene sentido, porque entonces ¿quién convirtió al primer vampiro en vampiro?-

_ ¡Ahí es donde quería yo llegar! Kumiko-chan ¿sabes quién fue el primer vampiro así como su líder?-

Enarqué una ceja.

_¿Drácula?- dije medio en broma.

_¡Exacto!-

Me sorprendió haber acertado de casualidad.

_ ¿Y sabes cómo se convirtió a Drácula en vampiro?-

Busqué en mi memoria fragmentos de la película (¡No he leído el libro ¿vale?).

_ Creo que fue porque vendió su alma al diablo...¿no?-

Chasqueó la lengua.

_Casi. Efectivamente vendió su alma al diablo, concretamente al mismísimo Satanás, que a cambio de su alma le otorgó su propia sangre. Básicamente le utilizó para crear una nueva raza de demonio-

Estaba completamente inmerso en la historia de Mephisto, pero sigo sin entender qué tienen que ver conmigo.

_ Sin embargo un exorcista llamado Van Hellsing derrotó a Drácula evitando así que esparciera su reino de terror por el mundo y blablabla...

Sin su líder vuestra raza estaba condenada, sobre todo con el Vaticano dándoos caza de forma implacable-

Aunque seguía siendo interesante, yo quería llegar al quiz de la cuestión, por lo que le interrumpí de nuevo.

_ Mephisto, todo eso está muy bien y es interesante, de verdad, pero no explica por qué Astaroth iba tras de mi-

_ ¿Directos al grano entonces? Me encanta- guiño un ojo.

_Verás Kumiko-chan, Astaroth, y otros demonios irán tras de ti porque eres la descendiente directa de Drácula, o puede que incluso su reencarnación-

Hacia mucho tiempo que no me quedaba en estado de shock.

Tiene que ser una broma...tiene que estar tomándome el pelo.

_¿Qué?-

_ Que eres la descendiente directa de Drácula-

_¿Q-Q-Qué?-

_He dicho q-

_¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?-

Estallé como su fuese un globo y no paré de balbucear, presa del pánico y el desconcierto.

_ ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡E-ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿me tomas el pelo verdad? ¿VERDAD?-

Mephisto se acercó y comenzó a darme palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarme.

_ ¡Calma,calma!-

Me incomodó un poco encontrármelo tan cerca.

¡Maldita sea! Había olvidado lo bien que olía.

Su olor es difícil de describir, tanto que no podría concretar si quiera su grupo sanguíneo, pero si tuviera que describirlo, sería...cálido, delicado y suave pero frío, un poco dulzón pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, un olor tan confuso como la persona en sí misma. Me pregunto a qué sabrá...

¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?

Tardé unos minutos en volver a igualar mi respiración y en aceptar lo que me estaba diciendo.

_ ¿C-Cómo?-

_ Francamente no lo sé. Tu existencia fue una sorpresa para todos te lo aseguro. Me importa mucho más el hecho de que estés aquí, pero prometo investigar sobre tus orígenes-

Le miré agradecida y agobiada, y asentí.

_Gracias...-

Él sonrió.

Suspiró y se preparó para seguir hablando.

Habría jurado, me dedicó una sonrisa diabólica, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada para darme cuenta.

_ Hay muchos demonios interesados en ti. Al fin y al cabo, tener a un vampiro de tu lado es muy útil. Vuestra sangre proporciona una mayor fuerza, momentanea, al provenir de Satanás. Podéis crear vuestro propio ejército de sirvientes, convertir a otros humanos en demonios sin necesidad de una posesión, además de otras...ventajas para el demonio. ¡Eres muy útil! Y por eso muchos demonios querrán hacerte de su propiedad - Completó, airado y con ojos brillantes de ingenio, como orgulloso de algo en particular.

Creo que me he olvidado de respirar. Y creo que mi corazón también se ha olvidado de cumplir con su función.

¿Ejército?...¡Propiedad!

_ ¡Ya hemos llegado~!-

Le dediqué una mirada entre atónita y enfadada. ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa manera tan despreocupada? ¡Ni que hubiéramos estado hablando del tiempo!

Alcancé a ver la gran academia por la ventana de la limusina.

Me quedé congelada en el sitio un momento.

_ ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

_...N-No, creo que no...-

_ ¡Bien! Entonces si no te importa ponte el uniforme antes de salir-

Dijo dándome una blusa blanca, falda rosa. Medias blancas, zapatos y un lazo a rayas rojas y azules.

Es bastante mono.

No se me había ocurrido que tendría que llevar otro uniforme.

_ ¿Dónde me cambio?-

_ En el coche- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio y natural del mundo.

Me ruboricé intensamente y le dediqué una mirada atravesada.

_¡No pienso cambiarme delante de ti!-

Intentó excusarse y calmar la situación agitando las manos.

_ ¡O-Oh, no te preocupes, no miraré!-

Para reforzar su afirmación giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y colocó los dedos de la mano derecha en la frente y la mejilla.(¡Aunque no se estaba tapando los ojos!)

Inquieta, me di la vuelta y comencé a desabrocharme la blusa, pero me sentía incómoda . Por lo que le miré de reojo para descubrir que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

_¡ESTÁS MIRANDO!-

_ ¡Para nada!- Estaba ruborizado, normal teniendo en cuenta que le acababa de pillar con las manos en la masa.

_¡TE ACABO DE VER!-

_ ¡Miraba el carrito de dulces~!-

Roja como un tomate, me salía humo de la cabeza.

Le maté con la mirada.

_¡FUERA DEL COCHE!-

_¿Cómo?¡Querida te recuerdo que este es MI-!-

Le interrumpí bruscamente, abriendo la puerta del vehículo y echándolo de un patada.

En otras circunstancias me hubiera reído al verlo caer de culo.

_¡PERVERTIDO!-

No me gusta nada ser violenta, pero a veces no me queda alternativa.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo y me cambié de ropa malhumorada, tras lo que yo también bajé del coche.

Me encontré con que Mephisto ya se había transformado en perro y me esperaba.

Aún enfadada no le dirigí la palabra. Tan solo dejé que me guiara por la academia y me explicara el uso de la llave así como que me entregara la de mi habitación, (que no compartía con nadie por razones obvias).

Después me llevó hasta las clases, pero ya estaban empezadas.

Fingí escucharle mientras alardeaba sobre el intrincado diseño del pasillo y de toda la escuela en sí.

He de admitir que el diseño era impresionante, pero yo tenía la mente en otra parte. Aunque lo mejor será que medite todo después, más tranquilamente.

Sin embargo mientras recorríamos el pasillo recordé súbitamente una pregunta que me había estado atormentando durante años.

_ Oye Mephisto, también quería preguntarte acerca del colla-

_¡Hemos llegado!- Me interrumpió.

_ ¡Ah! Y por cierto Yukio Okumura es uno de tus profesores, lo digo para que no te lleves sorpresas. Ocupa la habitación inferior a la tuya, por lo que puedes preguntarle si tienes dudas sobre como llegar-

_ V-Vale...per-

_¡Bye~!-

Se fue antes de que pudiera volver a preguntarle. Definitivamente iré a verlo después.

Llamé a la puerta y entré, algo nerviosa, cuando oí que me dieron permiso.

La clase era algo pequeña y destartalada, como si no se hubiera usado mucho.

Había poca gente, un chico con el pelo rosa, otro rapado y con gafas, sentado junto a uno con una cresta. Dos chicos al fondo, uno con una sudadera por lo que no le vi la cara y otro rubio con un muñeco de un conejo rosa en una mano.

Había pocas chicas, solo tres, una de pelo morado-rosaceo, otra con melena morena y otra rubia con un bonito kimono, sentado a su lado estaba un chico de pelo azul oscuro, durmiendo sobre el pupitre, por lo que tan poco le vi la cara.

Como dijo Mephisto Yukio era el profesor.

_ ¡Adelante Yagami!-

Me extrañó que me llamara por mi apellido.

De repente el chico de pelo azul oscuro se despertó al oír mi nombre...No puede ser.

_¿KUMIKO?-

Me miró Rin con ojos desorbitados.

_¿RIN?-

Hablamos a la vez como en un dúo cómico, señalándonos el uno al otro.

_¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!-


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**AN**: antes de nada quiero disculparme por tardar TAAANTO en actualizar TTATT !

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba ahogándome en trabajos TT=TT y exámenes.

ACLARACIÓN: el capítulo 3 es taaaan largo (quiero meter a Amaimon por narices xDD) que he pensado en dividirlo en 2 partes para que al subirlo no me salgan errores (pk eso si q me toca las narices).

Y ahora a responder algunos review ^_^!:

Onihime200 : muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!:HUG: ademas me has comentado en los dos cap, so thanks you /! por cierto yo tambien soy fan de tu historia jejeje, (lo mismo va para Myobi Yagami, me hace mucha ilusion que me comente gente a la que tambien le sigo los fics xDD ) y siento mucho dejarte con la intriga pero si no te dejase con intriga querrías seguir leyendo el fic? (querrías o no o.o? )

Cherry Mustang : gracias! Pienso subir lo segunda parte de este cap esta semana ^_^

Nagi hatsune: gracias por comentar xDD! Y no te preocupes! Pienso hacer a Mephisto "peligrosamente pervertido" en el cap 4 ¬¬

Por favor comentad, me hace mucha ilusión (y me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo TtvTT) leer vuestro reviews :D!

AH! por cierto si alguien quiere hacer una pregunta a CUALQUIER personaje del fic Oc o no OC (aprovecho para decir que Ao no exorcist no me pertenece ^_^; ) la responderé al final de próximo cap en una sección extra donde los personajes comentan la historia /, siempre que no sean demasiado insultantes claro XD.

"Blood exorcist"

Capítulo 3

_¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?-

Rin y yo nos quedamos mirando con la boca abierta, en estado de shock.

Con que "para que no te lleves sorpresas" ¿eh?

¡Maldito Mephisto, podía haberme dicho que Rin estaba en la clase!

Nos hubiéramos quedado mirando un poco más, si no fuera por la oportuna tos de Yukio, que me permitió darme cuenta de la vergonzosa y cómica escena que estábamos formando.

Escabulliéndome rápidamente , me senté en el pupitre, detrás, de Rin y la otra chica.

Él se sentó a regañadientes tras lo que Yukio continuó con la clase.

_ Acabo de ingresar hoy, ¿y tú?-le susurré a Rin.

_ Ayer. No sabía que tú también fueras exorcista-

Negué con la cabeza, inclinada sobre el escritorio para poder llegar a su oído.

_ Mi padre lo era, pero no he estudiado exorcismo hasta ahora-

_ Ahhh...igual que yo entonces-

La chica nos interrumpió, temblaba, y estaba roja como un tomate.

Parece que es AB+.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, como si estuviese nerviosa.

Le dediqué una mirada comprensiva y una pequeña sonrisa.

_ E-Esto...h-hola...s-soy S-Shiemi Moriyama...e-encantada-

_ Igualmente, soy Kumiko Yagami-

Ella se ruborizó aún más, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Sonreí para mí, tengo la impresión de que vamos a llevarnos muy bien. Parece buena persona.

_ ¿Interesada en la clase Yagami?-

Alcé la vista para encontrarme a Yukio atravesándome con la mirada.

Francamente, le pega ser el típico profesor serio.

_ Lo siento Yuki-...digo Okumura sensei-

Se subió las gafas, algo caídas, y volvió a la pizarra.

Efectivamente era el típico profesor serio, de esos que se toman muy enserio la asignatura y posiblemente de los que pongan los exámenes difíciles.

Tuve que concentrarme muchísimo en entender lo que estaba diciendo, ya que la mayoría me sonaba a chino, aunque estuviese en latín. Incliné un poco la cabeza y pude ver que Rin tan poco se estaba enterando, es más parecía como si fuera a dormirse de un momento a otro.

No volví a abrir la boca en toda la clase. Estaba acostumbrada a los castigos de los profesores por llegar tarde, pero nunca por mal comportamiento.

Cuando sonó la campana salí junto a Rin y Shiemi, ignorando un poco las presentaciones con el resto de la clase.

Debe ser el recreo o algo así (¡¿ se puede saber a qué hora he llegado?), porque todo el mundo salió fuera.

Shiemi se despidió con torpeza y Rin yo nos situamos en un banco donde daba una relativa sombra.

Suspiré en agradecimiento, he dormido poco hoy con lo que la luz me resulta más molesta que de costumbre.

_ Me..alegra que estés aquí...- rompí el silencio a duras penas.

Él me miró entre serio y tímido.

_ Ehhh, si yo también...oye Kumiko ¿por qué estás aquí? Quiero decir, el otro día dijiste que no pensabas venir...por lo que, me ha extrañado la verdad-

¡Que a él le ha extrañado! ¡Pero si huele a demonio desde la carretera!

_ La verdad, también me ha extrañado ,es decir, como los dos somos...ya sabes, pensé que tu también querrías tener a los exorcistas bien lejos-

Frunció el ceño confuso, pero su corazón se agitó.

_ ¿Q-Qué s-somos los dos exactamente?-

Ahora la que frunce el ceño soy yo.

¿Acaso no lo sabe?

Bajé la voz hasta lo mínimo, donde él pudiera oírla.

_ Pensé que Yukio te había dicho que yo...-

_¡¿Entonces sabes que soy hijo de Satanás?-

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ? ¡NO!-

¡DIOS MÍO, ¿HIJO DE QUIÉN?

_¡Me refería a que soy una vampiresa!-

_¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?-

Casi se cae del asiento. Miró a los lados ,alerta, como para asegurarse de que nadie nos observaba.

Se calmó un poco y bajó el tono.

Creo que nos hemos dislocado la mandíbula.

Madre mía,¡esto si que NO me lo esperaba!

_ Va-vaya...pues no lo pareces.- comentó algo incómodo y sin acabar de creérselo del todo.

¡Y eso qué significa!, bueno, me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

_ Pues fíjate que resulta que soy pariente, o más bien...es posible que sea la reencarnación de Drácula...-Se me hace raro hasta decirlo, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Aunque comparado con Rin, lo mío no parece tan problemático.

_ ¡Wow increíble!- dijo con admiración.

_ ¡El que fue a hablar!- puntualicé.

_ ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó.

_ 5 años más o menos, ¿y tú?-

_ 3 o 4 días más o menos-

(Tuvo que ser chocante)...justo cuando su padre murió. Me pregunto qué paso...

_ Ohhh...-

_Humm...-

Al darnos cuenta de lo coloquial que nos parecía el tema, bajamos nuestros rostros oscurecidos y comenzamos a reír de forma lúgubre y vacía.

_ Para raros ya estamos nosotros ¿eh?- comentó con una media sonrisa.

Asentí con fuerza y decisión.

_ Totalmente de acuerdo-

_ ¡R-Rin ,K-Kumiko!-

Shiemi vino hacia nosotros, muy animada.

_ ¡S-Shiemi!-

_¡H-Hola!- saludé.

Ambos nos tensamos un poco, temiendo que nos hubiera escuchado. Pero a judgar por como sonreía, lo dudo mucho.

Reí de puro alivio.

_ M-Me alegra mucho que todos estemos en la misma clase...-

Madre mía, su corazón va a mil. Si que debe ser tímida, me pregunto cómo se habrán conocido ella y Rin.

_¿ Ligando Okumura?-

Fuimos interrumpidos por el chico de la cresta, que venía con los otros tres.

_¡Qué has dicho!-

_¿Cuál de ellas es tu novia?-

Rin parecía un petardo a punto de estallar.

_¡NINGUNA!,¡las dos son mis amigas!-

Saltaban chispas entre esos dos, la tensión era tangible en el aire.

El chico del pelo rosa los ignoró y comenzó a presentarse.

_ ¡Que envidia me das Okumura! ¿Por qué conoces a todas las chicas?-

Shiemi y yo nos ruborizamos un poco.

_ ¡Soy Shima!...y estos son Bon y Konekomaru- dijo lo último en un segundo plano, de pasada.

_ Encantada-

_H-Hola-

Vaya, Shima tiene un grupo poco común, O- (…... me estoy obsesionando un poco con esto de los grupos sanguíneos, creo que debería dejarlo)

Mientras hablábamos de las clases ignorábamos por completo los tira y afloja de Bon y Rin, que seguían a lo suyo.

Aunque no podía evitar darles una mirada de reojo. De todas formas la situación no parecía seria.

_ ¿Estáis lista para la clase de gimnasia?- comentó Shima despreocupado.

Mi cara se iluminó.

_ ¡¿Toca gimnasia?-

_ P-Pero no tengo ropa deportiva...- susurró Shiemi nerviosa.

Ahora que lo pienso yo tan poco, pero creo que podré correr con el uniforme normal. Aunque no sé si ella podrá hacerlo con el kimono.

Me pregunto si será en gimnasio o al aire libre...

Al aire libre, en un amplio patio de tierra, ovalado, situado por debajo del nivel del suelo actual.

En el centro destacaban varias jaulas y grandes cadenas, que mantenían prisioneras a ranas del tamaño de un elefante.

Mi rostro se ensombreció un poco...¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será este...?

El sensei, un hombre de mediana edad, barba de 3 días y barbilla prominente, nos saludó a todos y empezó a pasar lista.

_ Bueno ¿todos conocéis ya las reglas verdad?-

_ Ehhhhhh...- No me dio tiempo a preguntar.

_ ¡Bien! Entonces que comiencen...Noriko y Yagami-

¡Y encima la primera!

Una chica morena con melena, se acercó a mi, se inclinó levemente y me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

_ ¿Vamos?-

Me incliné con retraso, y le sonreí. Me cae bien.

_ E-Eh, si...s-soy Kumiko-

Respondí una vez haber descendido por las escaleras.

_Puedes llamrme Paku-

_¡Comenzad!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Paku comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Qué ocurre?

No tardé mucho en averiguarlo. El sensei liberó de su prisión a una de la ranas, que comenzó a perseguirnos con ánimo de devorarnos.

Tengo la impresión de que el suelo temblaba un poco bajo su peso, como en las pelis de jurasic park cuando se acercaba el tiranosaurio.

Yo también empecé a correr, adelantando a Paku en poco tiempo, aunque tan poco corrí demasiado rápido.

_¿¡PERO QUÉ TIPO DE CLASE ES ESTA!- me quejé en voz alta.

Empecé a ver el entrenamiento algo monótono a la tercera vuelta.

Era obvio que la rana no iba a alcanzarnos

Pero parece que Paku empezaba a cansarse, aunque ella solo llevaba 1 vuelta y media (si, he dado la vuelta y pasado a la rana dos veces, aunque por las miradas dea dmiración que me estaba llevando creo que tal vez me esté pasando un poco).

Me giré un poco para verla mejor, respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba, además había disminuido mucho la velocidad.

De repente, tropezó sobre sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

Dudé un poco al principio, pero no pude evitarlo.

Corrí hacia ella rápidamente y agarré su brazo levantándola justo cuando el demonio se encontraba a pocos metros de nosotras, por lo que di un pequeño acelerón, arrastrando a Paku para salvar distancias.

_¡Suficiente!-

Anunció el sensei, mientras tiraba de de una de las cadenas ahorcando a la rana ,pobrecita.

_ ¡M-Muchas...gra-...-cias!- jadeó.

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

_ ¡No hay de que!-

Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo...¿no?

_¡¿Estás bien Paku?- preguntó alterada la chica del pelo fucsia.

_ Si, no te preocupes Izumo-chan-

Aproveché para presentarme.

_ Esto...hola...soy Kumiko Yagam-

Debido a la gélida mirada de Izumo me vi incapaz de continuar.

Fruncí el ceño y me alejé de ellas para situarme junto a Shiemi cuyos ojos brillaban de alegría.

¿Habré hecho algo para ganarme su desprecio?

Le dí vueltas al pensamiento mientras contemplaba como Rin y Bon dejaban un rastro de polvo en la pista, en su afán por competir el uno con el otro.

Supongo que no, a fin de cuentas, incluso el olor de Izumo es seco y cortante ,para ser A+, pero no desagradable.

Le tocó correr junto a Shiemi.

Como ya predije, apenas podía correr con el kimono, por lo que acabó tropezando, y cayó. Pero sin embargo Izumo siguió adelante, actuando como si no existiera.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comportamiento. No me está cayendo nada bien.

¡Y encima le quitó el sitio y se coló en la escalera!

_¿Estás bien?- le pregunté con la cabeza ladeada.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, al parecer nada molesta.

_¡Hai!-

Oí a lo lejos que había dado comienzo una nueva pelea, ¿es que nunca se cansan?

_ Kumiko...- llamó Shiemi con voz entrecortada.

Me sorprendió la gran mirada de decisión que tenían sus ojos, a pesar de que temblaba un poco y jugueteaba nerviosa con el dobladillo del kimono.

Contenía la respiración, preparándose para hablar.

_¿Q-Quieres, s-ser mi...a-amiga?-

Abrí mucho los ojos.

No me esperaba un tipo de pregunta así, es decir...¿esas cosas se preguntan, o simplemente pasan por si solas?

No pude evitar reírme un poco y al final le dediqué una sonrisa.

_ Pensaba que ya lo éramos...más o menos- le dije con sinceridad.

Shiemi me miró de tal manera, que temí que de alguna forma hubiera visto mis colmillos.

_¿¡En serio!-

_¡S-Si!-

Me dio un abrazo rápido, tan fuerte que me dejó sin respiración, pero casi al milisegundo se avergonzó de su acción y se disculpó.

Estuve riéndome hasta que vi que Bon descendía por la pista hasta situarse justo en frente de la rana.

Algo alarmada, busqué al sensei con la mirada pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Me levanté para pedirle a Rin algún tipo de explicación.

_Rin, ¡¿qué ocurre?-

Él solamente resopló molesto. Shima y Konekomaru miraban la escena entre inquietos y preocupados, pero sin intervenir realmente.

_Yo...¡Destruiré a Satanás!-

Buenoo...me alegro por él pero...¿A qué viene eso delante del demonio?

Miré a Rin y Shima alternativamente.

_ Es su mayor ambición, por lo que se convirtió en exorcista- me informó el último.

_Ahh, ya veo. ¡Es un buen sueño!- declaré tras una pausa.

_¿Buen sueño? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Menuda estupidez, es ridículo!-

Y yo que pensaba que Izumo no podía caerme peor.

Que cruel, pensé, reírse de los sueños de la gente.

Aquel comentario hizo que Bon perdiera la confianza en si mismo (lógicamente) por lo que el demonio le atacó.

Fue tan rápido que casi ni lo vi.

Justo antes de que la rana, básicamente se lo tragará, Rin lo apartó de un empujón llevándose él el golpe y quedando atrapado en su boca.

_¡Rin!-

¡Madre mia!¡Va a conseguir que lo maten!

De repente sentí como el olor de Rin se acrecentaba.

Olía a demonio más fuerte...que olor, tan...¿cálido? Si, creo que esa sería la palabra cálido y sordo (como un bofetón).

La rana parece haberse dado cuenta también porque lo ha soltado de golpe y se ha quedado tiesa como un palo.

_ ¡Entérate! A Satanás, ¡Me lo cargaré yo! ¡así que no te metas!-

Observé la escena algo confundida, sin entender del todo lo que había pasado.

Pero tengo la impresión de que partir de ahora esos dos van a llevarse bien de una forma o de otra, aunque sigan peleando por el momento.

Sonreí para mi, al final todo a acabado bien.

La clase terminó después de eso, por lo que me despedí de Shiemi, que me invitó a visitar su jardín para mañana.

Cuando Rin y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestro apartamento creí haber olido a Yukio cerca, por lo que me paré un momento para intentar distinguir bien el olor.

_¿Kumiko?-

_¿Eh?-

_¿Pasa algo?-

_ No...nada-

Habrá sido mi imaginación. Seguro que Yukio está en una misión...o dando clase ,más probable.

Mientras caminábamos me fijé en la espalda de Rin, la funda roja que llevaba en la espalda me llamó la atención.

_ Oye Rin ¿Qué es eso?-

Al principio frunció el ceño, pero luego se quitó la funda y la exibió en el aire con orgulloso.

_ Es la Kômaken, mantiene selladas mis llamas- comentó por lo bajo.

_ ¿Llamas?-

_ Ehh...si, llamas azules-

Le miré con admiración y curiosidad.

_ ¿En serio? ¡increíble!-

Entonces su espada es como mi collar, aunque tal vez lo suyo sea algo más útil.

Rin se ruborizó y caminó un poco más rápido.

_ Nah, no es para tanto...oye ¿y tú puedes hacer...algo?-

La pregunta me pilló algo desprevenida.

_ Ah, pues no sé...tengo visión nocturna, buena puntería y...¡oh! Andar por las paredes...-

Dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¡Eh, eso mola! Podríamos asustar a Yukio con eso de las paredes-

Yo le dediqué una mirada comprensiva. Desde luego no tengo pensado usar mis habilidades para eso, aunque por otra parte...el día de los inocentes se acerca...

No llegué a darle muchas vueltas ya que antes de que me diera cuenta nos paramos frente a un edificio, algo destartalado y viejo, de por lo menos seis pisos.

Un edificio tan grande para solo tres personas era casi insultante, pero no me quejo. De todas formas ésta es una escuela de ricos.

La habitación de Rin y Yukio estaba en el primer piso, mientras que la mía en el segundo, por lo que tras despedirme de Rin comencé a subir las escaleras cuando una voz me detuvo.

_¡Kumiko espera!-

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Yukio portando una montaña de libros que prácticamente le tapaba la cara debido a su altura.

Enarqué una ceja divertida.

_ ¿Y eso?-

_ Son para ti-

_...E-Eh-

Tartamudeé un poco ante la perspectiva de tener que leer todo eso.

Bueno Kumiko, no pienses mal, a...a lo mejor son solo dos o tres...

_...¿Todos esos?-

Él asintió animado, pero yo temblaba interiormente.

_ Como soy un exorcista de nivel medio, puedo tener acceso a libros más complejos que un paje, así que he pensado en sacarte estos libros. La mayoría son de vampirismo común, pero también hablan de su historia, y éste primero acumula los versos fatales con los que deberías tener cuidado. No son demasiados, pero no he tenido tiempo de sacarte más-

Que no son demasiados...¡debe de haber por lo menos 8 !

Le dediqué el mejor de agradecimiento que pude reunir y extendí los brazos para coger los libros.

_Muchas gracias...-

_ De nada, tómate tu tiempo para leerlos-

Me gusta bastante leer, (sobre todo por la noche cuando no duermo) pero francamente, me pregunto cuánto tardaría en acabar todo esto.

Volví a darle las gracias y Yukio se despidió con esta frase:

_ Nos vemos, ¡y recuerda! Haz los deberes de la página 42 para mañana-

_ S-Si...-

Me reí un poco y cargué con la montaña hasta mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta con dificultades y entré sin poder ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver absolutamente todas mis posesiones guardadas en cajas de mudanza y esparcidas ordenadamente por la habitación.

Era bastante grande, con una mesa para estudiar, con flexo y todo, una cama, armario de roble pegado a la pared y una puerta al fondo que supongo que será el baño.

Solté los libros en el suelo para poder contemplar las cajas con admiración.

Me tiré del pelo al darme cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido.

No había caído si quiera en que tendría que trasladar mis cosas.

Suspiré.

_ Todo ha sido tan rápido...-

Ahora que lo pienso...¿quién se ha dedicado a empaquetarlo todo? Es más ¿quién ha decidido lo qué había que empaquetar?

Como respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada comencé a oír el timbre de mi móvil por la habitación.

Me puse como loca a desempaquetar de mala manera las cosas hasta encontrarlo al fondo de la tercera caja (hay seis).

Lo cogí si quiera sin mirar quién era.

_¿Diga?-

_ ¡QUE DIGA NI QUE LECHES!-

La voz enfurecida de Alfred perforó de tal forma mis oídos que perdí momentaneamente el equilibrio y caí al suelo.

Madre mía ¡ALFRED! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Dios...soy horrible. Después de todo lo que ha pasado...ni siquiera la he llamado. Además me he mudado y cambiado de instituto sin decirle nada. Es cierto que todo ha sido muy repentino, pero no tengo excusa.

Pero...¿qué le digo?...¡Dios mío ¿qué le digo?

_¿A-Alfred...?-

_No, Obama ¡Quién va a ser! ¡Se puede saber ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que te mudabas?-

_ Yo...yo...l-lo siento mucho-

_¡Y encima a esa escuela de pijos!-

_¡Un momento!... ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

_¿Quién crees que ha ayudado a recoger tus cosas?-

Sentí que mi corazón se encogía.

_ ¿Q-Qué?-

_ Como no viniste a clase fui a verte a tu casa. Y me encontré con los de la mudanza que no tenían ni idea de qué meter en el camión. Maldita sea Kira, ¡la próxima vez por lo menos moléstate en empaquetar, que no soy tu criada !-

Me están dando ganas de llorar, no puedo creer que Emilly haya hecho todo eso por mi.

_ A-Alfred...yo..yo no tengo palabras...lo siento de verdad ¡no sé cómo agradecértelo!-

_¡Lo de las maletas es lo de menos!, pero ya en serio, ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Es decir, vamos...nos vimos ayer y no fuiste capaz de abrir la boca-

Las imágenes del incidente de ayer por la noche me fulminaron como un rayo.

Parece algo tan lejano, pero sin embargo fue ayer mismo. Espero sinceramente que Emilly no se acuerde de nada.

Tragué el nudo que apretaba mi garganta y mentí lo más sinceramente que pude.

_ Yo...ya sabes que no me gustan las despedidas...además ha sido todo tan precipitado, que es como si se hubiera juntado en un mismo día...- por lo menos, lo último es verdad (a medias).

La oí resoplar por el teléfono.

_ Buff, ya me lo imagino, tus tíos apenas deben haberte dejado tiempo para decidir nada, es un asco-

_¿Ein...?-

Mis tíos...¿mis tíos?...¡mis tíos!

¡Me había olvidado por completo que existían siquiera!

Es decir, aunque no les haya dicho nada de lo de la academia, les daría igual.

Vaya... han servido como excusa perfecta, y yo que pensé que jamás podrían hacer algo bueno por mi que no fuera mandarme dinero.

_ Ehhh...m-mis tíos claro. Lo han hecho ellos todo por su cuenta...-

Sin embargo Emilly notó mi repentino cambio de actitud.

_¿Te pasa algo?-

_ N-No nada...¿y tú, que tal estás?...¿bien?-

_¿Yo?, bien supongo...algo hasta las narices de recoger tus cosas la verdad-

Reí un poco. La situación de tensión ha pasado, por ahora.

_ ¿Te he dado ya las gracias?-

_ No lo suficiente- contestó cortante.

_Graciasgracisagraciasgracias¡gracias! ¿mejor?-

_ En mi idioma-

_Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry I´m so so so sorry...better?-

_ Nah, te falta acento-

Las dos reímos a la vez.

_ Oye, Kira...la verdad es que yo tan poco he sido del todo sincera contigo. Mis padres están pensando en cambiarme de escuela, pero no quería decírtelo si no era seguro...-

_¿En serio, a qué escuela?-

_No sep, tenían nombres muy raros, pero creo que la tuya estaba-

Abrí mucho los ojos. Por una parte me moría de ganas de tener a Emilly aquí, pero por otra...¿y si descubre que soy exorcista?, o peor, ¡¿y si descubre que soy un demonio?

_ P-Pero ¿tus padres pueden permitírselo?...-

Noté como daba una de sus carcajadas de orgullo por la otra línea.

_Are you kidding me? ¿acaso en todo este tiempo no te has fijado en mi casa?-

¡Claro que me he fijado!

Su casa tiene ¡tres pisos, con un ropero más grande que mi habitación!

_ Touché...- suspiré ante mi aplastante derrota.

_ Así que... dime ¿es lo suficientemente pijo?-

Hombre, la verdad es que yo solo he estado en la clase de exorcismo, cuya aula no es mucho mejor que un trastero húmedo...

_ La verdad no la he visto mucho, pero Rin me ha dicho que tienen escaleras mecánicas solo para ir al piso superior-

_ Wow, ¡entonces si que debe ser un sitio caro!...espera, ¿qué hace ahí Rin?-

¡Maldición, soy una bocazas!

_ Ehhh...es que le han dado...una...beca...poooor...¿atletismo?...-

_...pues...que suerte-

Como sé que no ha colado, coto rápidamente.

_ Siii, oye Alfred, te tengo que dejar, tengo deberes...(¡y gracias a Yukio el doble!)-

_ ¡Eh,eh! A mi no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo y creo que sé lo que es...-

Contuve la respiración.

_ ¿A-Ah s-si?-

_ ¿A ti te gusta alguien verdad?-

¡Y a qué viene eso ahora!

_¡¿A QUÉ VIENE ESO?-

_¡Ja, lo sabía!¡te gusta alguien!-

Pude sentir como el color subía a mis mejillas de pura frustración.

_¡oye dime ¿y quién es?¿Yukio?-

_ ¡ÉSE ES EL QUE TE GUSTA A TI!-

_¿Qué dices? Vayas cosas inventas- pude notar que se estaba aguantando la risa. Tiene que estar pasándoselo de lo lindo. Por lo que, aliviada de que no halla sospechado nada grave (viva su falta de seriedad) decidí seguirle un poco el juego.

_ Bueno, si no te gusta no te molestará que mi habitación esté encima de la suya...-

_YOU DAMMIT BIT-!...¡ejem!...q-quiero decir, que me alegro por ti...je,je...JE-

Me reí tanto que casi se me cae el móvil al suelo.

Recibí la voz infantiloide de Emilly por la otra línea.

_...Ojalá te mueras de un ataque al corazón-

Si no fuera porque la conozco esa afirmación me habría asustado de verdad.

_Oye Alfred en serio que tengo que colgar...¿mañana hablamos?-

_Ok,ok ya te llamo mañana ¡ah!, y te avisaré de si me cambian o no-

_C-Claro-

_Bye~-

_B-Bye...-

Ha colgado.

Di un largo suspiro y tras echar una última ojeada a la habitación hice una de las cosas que más pereza me dan después de madrugar, ordenar.

Saqué la ropa, la doblé de mala manera (a quién vamos a engañar) y la coloqué en el armario.

Después saqué todos mis libros, mangas y alguna que otra película (esto si que lo ordené) bueno eso y la tele, la tele es importante.

Coloqué el despertador en el suelo, cerca de la cama.

Sin embargo hubo un objeto que me pilló desprevenida.

Dos marcos, en uno estábamos mi padre y yo, cuando tenía tres años. El otro era una foto de mi madre, una mujer hermosa, de largo pelo color chocolate y amplia sonrisa que saluda acomodada desde un sofá beige.

Antes estaban en el salón, pero Emilly debe haberlas metido también.

Después de mirarlas un rato y despertar sentimientos nostálgicos, puse ambas en la mesa de estudio.

_Ya verás papá, mamá. Os prometo que os sentiréis orgullosos, ¡me voy a esforzar!-

Asentí para mi, decirlo en voz alta motiva aún más.

Y con este pensamiento rodando mi cabeza comencé a hacer los deberes que me mandó Yukio y a leer los libros.

*7 horas después...

_¡Dios, mátame ya por favor!-

¡Madre mía!

¿Cuántas páginas llevo ya? ¿500, 600?...¿1000?

Básicamente tratan de la charla que tuve con Mephisto alargada unas 450 páginas (vamos, lo que se dice intragable). Aunque personalmente admiro el esfuerzo de los autores por hacer un libro entero de una conversación de 20 minutos.

Me estiré y giré dos veces en la silla del escritorio.

Me incliné hacia el despertador hasta alcanzar a ver la hora.

Las 3 de la mañana...bueno, adiós a mis 10 horas de sueño diarias.

Sin embargo había algo que picaba mi curiosidad. Uno de los libros, el de tapa azul, habla de las diferentes habilidades de los vampiros.

Se supone que puedo introducirme en espejos, convertirme en murciélago, niebla u otros animales, atravesar sólidos, leer mentes, blablabla.

Aunque hasta ahora apenas he sido capaz de hacer nada, claro que tan poco he practicado mucho que se diga.

Me pregunto...¿y si empiezo a experimentar ahora?

El edificio está vacío a excepción de nosotros tres, además es tan tarde que todo el mundo estará dormido...

Emocionada, me levanté de golpe, me quité el collar (no creo que pueda hacer nada con él puesto) y me coloqué en el centro de la habitación.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes decidí empezar por las transformaciones, ya que parecen más interesantes.

…...Aunque...no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Estuve un rato deseando con todas mis fuerzas ser otra cosa, un murciélago, un gato, pero nada.

Medio desesperada recurrí a lo ridículo, gritar: "¡Transformación!"

_ …...Me siento ridícula...-

Resoplé dándome por vencida.

Bueno, vamos a ver si por lo menos puedo atravesar paredes. Tal vez esto sea tan fácil, como andar por ellas.

Caminé un par de pasos hasta colocarme frente la puerta, pero cuando intenté atravesarla lo único que logré fue darme de bruces con ella y caer al suelo.

_¡auch!-

No, ¡de eso nada!

Esto es demasiado. ¡Voy a atravesar esa puerta como me llamo Kumiko Yagami!

Me incorporé de nuevo, respiré hondo y me concentré como no me he concentrado en mucho tiempo.

_ No hay puerta. No hay puerta- susurré para mí, como si fuese a hacerse realidad solo por decirlo en voz alta.

Volví a andar, pero esta vez, sin darme apenas cuenta, me encontré en el pasillo, fuera de mi habitación.

Abrí mucho los ojos con incredulidad.

_Lo he hecho...-

Salté de pura alegría.

_¡Lo he hech-!-

Sin embargo, cuando se supone que tenía que aterrizar en el suelo, me encontré cayendo, y lo peor de todo, que no podía pararlo.

Atravesé la escalera, el cuarto de Rin y Yukio. Rin estaba lavándose los dientes, al verme se le cayó el cepillo de la boca.

_ ¡QUÉ COÑ-!-

No tuve tiempo de escuchar el final. Además, estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para pensar si quiera en reírme.

Pasé por otra escalera hasta aterrizar en una montaña de cacerolas y ollas. Encajando mi cabeza en una de ellas.

_¡ARGHHH!-

¡Arghhh!

Gruñí de dolor, creo que me he roto algo. Pero estoy agradecida de haber tocado el suelo.

Aunque hubo algo que me paró en seco.

Huele a demonio. Pero no como Mephisto o Rin, ni siquiera como Astaroth, era algo mucho menos sofisticado.

_¡Eh tú, ¿cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi cocina de esta manera?-

_¡Primero entra ese mocoso y ahora tú!¡¿Se qué os pasa a todos con MI cocina ?-

Cautelosa, lentamente subí la olla lo suficiente como para dejar ver mis ojos.

Un pequeño demonio, con una gran nariz roja, pequeños cuernos, y grandes orejas, rabo y cola (que me recuerda un poco a un tenedor) me mira fijamente con sus pequeños ojos amarillos, visiblemente molesto.

…...Que mono...

Sé que está mal, pero no puedo considerarlo una amenaza siendo así.

_¡¿estás sorda?-le entendí, pero él solo emitió pequeños chilliditos (que lo hacían aún más mono).

Parpadeé un poco, volviendo a la realidad.

_¿E-Eh? No...l-lo siento-

La olla finalmente cayó de mi cabeza rebotando un poco y dejando un incómodo eco en el aire.

Miré a mi alrededor. Había platos rotos en el suelo, varios tenedores y además de la olla, dos cazos.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

_¡Acababa de limpiarlo todo!-

_¡L-Lo siento mucho! E-Es que todavía no controlo mucho lo de atravesar paredes...y bueno...lo lo siento mucho- Me incliné en señal de disculpa.

¡¿Quién me manda practicar? Tenía que haberme quedado quietecita, acostarme y punto.

El demonio se agachó y me miró con curiosidad.

_Tú...¿no serás Kumiko verdad?-

_ Si, ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?-

_ Mi amo me comunicó que te preparase un menú sin ajo. Pero de todas formas..-rió_ con esos ojos no es muy difícil reconocerte-

Me ruboricé un poco, lo había olvidado por completo.

_¿Amo?-

_Sep, soy Ukobach y trabajo en la cocina como familiar de Mephisto. Mi amo me dijo que no incluyera ajo en tu dieta...quien sabe...podría ser mortal para ti-

Fruncí un poco el ceño y apreté los puños.

¿Se puede saber quién se cree para decir lo que puedo o no puedo comer?

Además...¿qué hay de ese tópico? ¡Que pasa, que ahora por ser vampiro no voy a poder comer ajo o qué!

¿¡Es un chiste malo?

_ G-Gracias Ukobach, pero de verdad no hace falta, puedo comer ajo-

Pareció sorprenderse.

_¿en serio? Pues no es habitual, ¿estás segura?-

_Si, segura-

_Pero mi amo dice q-

_¡Pues le dices a Mephisto que no se moleste!-

Ukobach ladeó un poco la cabeza no convencido del todo, pero finalmente cedió.

_Como quieras, pero no me culpes si te da una indigestión-

Reí un poco.

_He comido muchas cosas con ajo a lo largo de mi vida y sigo viva así que...supongo que solo es un mito-

Tras un pequeño lapsus, volví a reparar en el gran desorden que había hecho de la cocina.

_C-Creo que...voy a recoger todo esto-

_...Si, estaría bien-

Cuando terminé de colocar todos los utensilios de cocina, recogí los fragmentos de los platos y los tiré a la basura.

Mientras tanto Ukobach preparaba arroz e incluso croquetas.

_ Etto...¿qué haces?-

_Preparo tu bento para mañana- Comentó mientras removía la sartén.

_¿M-Mi bento?-

_¡Hai!-

_¿Quieres probarlo?-

Mi estomago respondió antes que yo.

Me sonrojé ante su gruñido repentino.

_ ¡S-Si por favor!-

Cogí una croqueta sin pensármelo dos veces y me la metí en la boca (¡no he cenado vale!).

…...i-increíble.

_¡OMG esto está de muerte!-dije con ojos brillantes.

Mi súbito grito hizo que el pequeño demonio se asustara y perdiera el equilibrio.

_¡Ukobach es lo mejor que he probado en vida, en serio!-

Papá no era un manitas de la casa por así llamarlo. Además desde que estoy sola apenas tengo tiempo de preparar comida casera a excepción de la cena, que tan poco es nada del otro mundo, por no decir que mi paladar está por los suelos desde...bueno, desde hace mucho.

Puede que solo sea una mísera croqueta, pero aún así es lo mejor que he probado con diferencia (TTvTT).

_¿E-En serio?, ¡me alegra mucho que te guste!-

Se había sonrojado ligeramente y balanceaba su cola hacia ambos lados de puro gusto.

_¡Hum!¡No puedo esperar a comerlo mañana!-

_¡gracias! En verdad es genial cuando te lo agradecen-

Le dediqué una gran sonrisa.

_Además no vas a tener que esperar mucho para comértelo-

_¿Eh?-

_Ya deben ser las 4 ¿Podrás levantarte mañana? (lo digo para prepararte el desayuno y eso...)-

Me congelé en el acto.

He olvidado completamente la hora que es e incluso que mañana madrugo y que tengo "doble sesión".

_ ¡L-Lo siento Ukobach tengo que irme ya! ¡Te veo mañana! ¡Gracias!-

Me fui sin esperar su respuesta.

Subí las escaleras como un rayo, entré en mi habitación y tras cambiarme y lavarme los dientes me metí en la cama.

…...

…...Maldición, ahora no me entra el sueño...

…...

El despertador sonó como siempre. Con ese odioso pitido que te taladra la cabeza.

Me negué a levantarme.

En mi hilarante y desquiciada mente soñolienta sentí algo parecido a rebeldía contra aquel pequeño objeto inanimado que perturbaba mi armonía.

Y tal fue mi rebeldía que me mantuve firme y no me levanté.

*20 minutos más tarde:

_¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me he levantado?-

Caí de la cama arrastrando la manta conmigo y resbalándome con ella. Algo lenta salí escopetada al comprobar que no sé cómo, me he quedado dormida y que además voy con retraso.

Vale, Kumiko calma.

Aún puedo corregirlo...si me doy una ducha en digamos, 4 minutos, me visto y preparo la cartera en en 3 y bajo a desayunar en 2...

Suspiré para mi.

...¡Maldición! He tardado en pensarlo 3 minutos ¡ahora tengo que correr más todavía!

Al final no seguí ese orden. Primero preparé la cartera, metiendo todos los libros y cuadernos que vi en mi camino (así seguro que no me equivoco de materia).

Corrí al baño, pero resulta que no tiene ducha. Supuse entonces que debería haber unas duchas comunes de residencia, por lo que preparé el uniforme y salí de la habitación.

Tras dar varias vueltas la acabé encontrando.

Resultado final, vestida y limpia en 10 minutos.

Sep, estoy sin aliento y con el pelo empapado, pero he logrado una nueva marca personal.

Aunque seguí yendo tarde, estaba más animada y me abalancé sobre las escaleras, recorriéndolas tan rápido que casi no podía ver mis propios pies.

Pero, entre el pelo empapado pegado a la cara, las prisas, la plasta que llevaba y mi cartera que pesa 5 kilos, acabé tropezando y rodando hacia la cocina. Chocando contra el muro de forma algo cómica ,aunque a mi no hizo ninguna gracia.

_A-Ay...-

Quedando boca arriba me retorcí sobre mí misma y me incorporé de nuevo.

_Bueno, por lo menos he llegado a la cocina-

Huelo a Rin y Yukio dentro.

¿van tarde también? De Rin me lo esperaba ….pero ¿Yukio? Eso si que es raro.

¡Espera!

Parece que Mephisto también está, lo cual es más raro todavía.

Di una fuerte bocanada (aún sigo sin aliento) y abrí la puerta.

_¡Buenos días~!- saludé ilusionada de no desayunar sola por una vez.

Todo el mundo se me quedó mirando.

¿Tan mal estoy? No lo creo, pero de todas formas me sacudí un poco la ropa por si acaso.

_¡Buenos días!- Rin y Yukio dijeron a coro.

Sus miradas estaban aterrorizadas, Yukio lo disimulaba bien, pero Rin me miraba como si le estuviesen atracando a mano armada

…...¿Q-Que pasa aquí?

_¡Buenos días Kumiko-chan~! Llegas a tiempo para el desayuno-

Mephisto, como siempre saludó de lo más jovial, llevaba una especie de traje de cocinero blanco y guantes morados. Desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

Me pareció un poco gracioso, su aspecto quiero decir, (no sé por qué la verdad, porque es precisamente ahora cuando va vestido...normal, más o memos) pero solo dejé entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

_¡Que bien! Pensé que ya no os pillaría aquí siendo tan tarde- comenté mientras me sentaba en la mesa junto a los gemelos.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

Yukio fue el primero en hablar.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? Es temprano, tanto que lo extraño precisamente es que Rin esté aquí-

_¡Eh!- resopló el aludido.

Ahora la que frunce el ceño soy yo...

¿Pronto?, pero si el despertador ha sonado y-y yo tardé mucho en levantarme y-...un momento.

_ U-Un momento...¿alguno tenéis hora?-

_¡Son las 7:30~!- respondió Mephisto desde la cocina.

_ P-Pero el despertador sono...-

_A lo mejor se te ha adelantado la alarma o algo...- Creo que Rin tiene toda la razón.

¡MALDITA EMILLY!

¡Las alarmas NO se adelantan solas!

¡Ya me extrañaba lo rááááápido que se le había pasado todo!¡Lo había planeado desde el principio!

¡CON LO QUE ODIO MADRUGAR DE MÁS!

Mi rostro se ensombreció y apreté los puños.

_Ésta me la paga...- murmuré entre dientes de forma siniestra.

Rin y Yukio se miraron alternativamente algo preocupados, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar.

S-Supongo que me lo merezco, supongo...que si...pero sigo molesta.

_¡Aquí está el plato especial de Mephisto "Harina de diablillo"!-

Interrumpió totalmente mis quejas (puede que algo injustas) sobre Emilly colocando sobre la mesa dos platos de sopa, o al menos creo que era sopa.

Era de color rojo, y no paraba de burbujear, como si estuviera hirviendo. Por no decir que el olor tan poco daba demasiada seguridad.

Los rostro de los gemelos palidecieron y yo me quedé mirando el plato con un pequeño tic en la comisura del labio.

_ ¿U-Ukobach no cocina hoy...?- arriesgué a preguntar.

_Nop, gracias a **cierta persona** aquí presente- Yukio y él atravesaron a Rin con la mirada el cual se encogió sobre si mismo _mi familiar se niega a cocinar para ellos ¡Mientras tanto cocinaré yo~! -

_...Ah...q-que-e bien...-

Dicho esto volvió a desaparecer en la cocina, a por mi plato supongo.

Me estremecí.

_K-Kumiko y...¿cómo es que ya conocías a Ukobach?-

Creo que Rin intenta sacar cualquier tipo de conversación con tal de no empezar su plato, lo cual es comprensible.

_ S-Si...bueno ayer cuando me caí del segundo pis-

_¡LEÑE SI! ¡Menudo susto! ¡Avisa la próxima vez que entres al baño de alguien!-

Me ruboricé un poco.

_¡No lo hice a posta, no tenía pensado entrar en tu habitación!¡ Y menos a tu baño contigo dentro!-

Yukio se nos quedó mirando fijamente, con aire acusador. Rin y yo respondimos a la vez.

_¡NO PIENSES COSAS RARAS!-

Yukio se subió un poco las gafas.

Roja como un tomate agradecí su cambio de tema.

_ Entonces ¿te sirvieron los libros?-

Le dediqué una gran sonrisa.

_¡Si, gracias! Había un montón de cosas que no sabía, pero- reí un poco _ eran...algo extensos para mi gusto-

_ Oh, me disculpo por eso. Espero que te diera tiempo a hacer los deberes que mandé para hoy- comentó sonriente.

Mi sonrisa se torció un poco.

_Descuida...-

Si desgraciado, tus malditos deberes están hechos.

_Oye Yukio ¿no tienes ningún libro para mi?- Dijo Rin removiendo un poco el plato.

Dios...esa sopa da miedo.

_¿¡En serio! Pensé que no querrías leerlos ¡Esta misma tarde te traigo unos cuantos!- vaya, si que le hace ilusión.

_¿Leerlos?...mejor paso-

Contuve la risa al ver como le daban a Yukio una patada hipotética en el estómago.

_¡Pero gracias eh!-agregó Rin para suavizar el corte.

En ese momento apareció de nuevo Mephisto con un tercer plato, en el cual había una tarta de fresas que tenía una pinta de muerte. La colocó frente a mi.

…..¿Sigo dormida?

_¡Que aproveche~!-

Hubo unos pequeños momentos de silencio...

_¡POR QUÉ COÑO LE PONES TARTA!-estalló Rin.

_¿Oh? Bueno, Kumiko-chan ha sido la única en reparar en la presencia de Ukobach aún cuando no lleva aquí ni un día y a diferencia de otros ha elogiado su comida, por lo que es natural que el cocinero quiera agradecérselo de alguna manera- Mephisto hace que casi parezca justo, casi.

Yo estaba tiesa como un palo, me daba miedo que al moverme la tarta desapareciera o algo así.

Mantuve la mirada fija en mi falda, para no recibir las múltiples miradas asesinas que sé que me estaban enviando.

Nadie probó bocado de sus respectivos platos, a cada uno nos daba miedo por diferentes motivos.

…..Silencio...

_Vamos vamos, con confianza~-

Mephisto, lamento informarte de que confianza, lo que es confianza, no hay.

Dios que buena pinta tiene la tarta...se me hace la boca agua, además ayer no cené y tengo un hambre...

_Si no coméis me lo tomaré como una ofensa personal...y os aseguro que no os conviene-

Vale, osea que si no como Mephisto se lo toma como una ofensa personal, pero si lo hago Rin y Yukio...bueno no sé si se lo tomarán como una ofensa personal, pero desde luego muy bien no creo que les siente.

Si al menos fuera un desayuno normal y no pastel, no me sentiría tan culpable.

_...¡Que aproveche!-

Yukio y yo nos quedamos mirando a Rin con la boca abierta, mientras se tomaba todo el mejunje de golpe.

Su cara se puso roja, más incluso que la de un tomate, después le salió humo de las orejas como si en su interior hubiese explotado algo y se desvaneció. Yukio tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera mientras balbuceaba incoherencias sobre una abuela a la que no conoció.

D-Debe haberse intoxicado.

¡Vale, ahora yo!

Utilice la distracción de Rin para comer lo más discretamente posible.

Tomé el tenedor con decisión y corté un buen trozo.

OMG...¡OMG!

¡Es la mejor tarta que he probado!Y he probado muchas (adoro los dulces, sobre todo los pasteles)

¡Esta tarta debería estar en un restaurante de 5 tenedores!

Contuve a duras penas las lagrimitas de felicidad que se estaban formando en mis ojos.

_C-Creo que voy a llevar a niisan a la enfermería -

_¡Pero qué dices, estoy bien! ¡Díselo Mickey!-

Vale, ahora Rin si que empieza a preocuparme.

_¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

Me levanté de la mesa apresurada.

_No, no te preocupes-

_P-Pero...-

_Está bien, nos vemos después-

_A-Adiós-

…...Debería haber ido con ellos...

¡Bueno!, por lo menos ahora puedo comer sin remordimientos.

Disfruté de un nuevo trozo de pastel, pero no podía evitar sentirme algo incómoda, pero esta vez no era por culpa.

¿Conocéis esa sensación? Me refiero a la incómoda sensación de que alguien te mire fijamente mientras estas comiendo.

Bueno, pues ahora imaginaos esa sensación multiplicada por 7.

Mephisto se había sentado frente a mi y me miraba fijamente, muy fijamente.

Fruncí el ceño y le miré confusa.

No tenía muy claro me miraba a mí o al trozo de pastel pero si es lo segundo, que me pida y punto.

Me lo quedé mirando un momento, pero como no hubo ningún indicio hice un mohín y traté de ignorarlo.

Corté ya el último pedazo.

Justo cuando iba a introducirlo en mi boca me encontré con la cara de Mephisto tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración como si fuera prácticamente la mía.

Tan rápido que no le había visto, se había inclinado sobre la mesa y agarrado mi mano para girar el tenedor y morderlo en el último segundo.

Me quedé mirándolo perpleja, con la boca todavía entreabierta y totalmente ruborizada.

¡P-P-P-Pero que hace!

Mi corazón latía a mil y estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera era capaz de mover un músculo.

Mephisto inspeccionó mi rostro unos instantes y sonrió como si tal cosa.

_¡Este pastel está delicioso~! ¿No crees?- dijo lo último acercándose aún más.

Reaccioné rápido y me eché para atrás, pero calculé mal el impulso y volqué la silla.

¡DE QUÉ VA ESTE TIO!

_ ¡L-LLego tarde a c-clase!-

Cogí la cartera y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo (nunca mejor dicho).

Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado raras.

Me di la vuelta un momento.

_¡G-Gracias por la comida!-

Me guiñó un ojo.

_Un placer~ -

_¡No lo decía por ti!...-

Sin esperar su reacción salí corriendo de allí.

Corrí y corrí hasta salir del edificio y llegar a la academia.

Me llevé las manos a la cara para comprobar si seguía ruborizada. Sé que aún lo estoy, pero no me queda otra que entrar a clase.

Tras mirar las listas de alumnos resultó que mi clase era la 3 D y estaba en el segundo piso, al que llegué mediante unas escaleras mecánicas.(si que es pijo el colegio, si).

La clase era enorme, la pizarra monumental, ¡hasta el escritorio era gigante!

Estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca he estado en un sitio tan lujoso en todo mi vida y me da miedo dar una mala impresión o incluso estropear algo sin querer, por lo que me senté en el primer pupitre vacío que vi, teniendo la suerte de colocarme al lado de la ventana.

Hace un estupendo día, el sol brilla y no hay ni una nube en el cielo...la luz es algo molesta, pero en ningún momento dejé entrever esa emoción.

El profesor, un hombre algo mayor llegó poco después, pasó lista y nos mandó sentar.

Desgraciadamente buena, lo que es buena impresión, no dí.

Hubo por lo menos seis clases a lo largo de la mañana, las asignaturas eran totalmente diferentes unas de otras, pero todas tuvieron algo en común:

_¡Despierta Yagami!-

_¡Atiende Kumiko!-

_¡DEJA DE DORMIRTE EN CLASE!-

…...Creo que no he dado muy buena impresión, pero es que hoy si que tengo sueño, y las clases tan poco son una maravilla.

¡Ah, si! Se me olvidaba la mejor parte:

_ ¡Castigada!-

_¡Tienes un parte por mal comportamiento!-

_ ¡AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR!-

Y...¡si! Aquí estoy ahora recorriendo los pasillos en busca del despacho del director.

Tiene gracia, he recibido la misma orden de 5 profesores diferentes, pero ninguno ha tenido el detalle de decirme por donde se va exactamente.

Suspiré un poco y me concentré.

Vale, en circunstancias como estas...tengo dos opciones, una preguntarle a alguien y la otra intentar distinguir su olor entre toda esta gente y dar con él.

Miré alternativamente hacia un lado y hacia el otro lado...no hay nadie.

Supongo que tendré que utilizar la vía difícil.

Por suerte su olor es bastante peculiar.

Me tambaleé por los pasillos y escaleras. Creo que caminé algunas vueltas de más, pero finalmente dí con el sitio.

Resultó estar en la parte más alta de la academia, y así mismo de la ciudad.

Ya frente a la puerta, dudé un poco al leer que el despacho, era de un tal Johann Fausto V...Pensaba que ya no se utilizaban nombres tan elaborados, además si hay un quinto, tuvo que haber un primero y un tercero.

Aunque definitivamente es Mephisto quien está dentro.

Aún dubitativa llamé a la puerta.

_ ¡Adelante~ !-

Si, definitivamente es aquí.

El despacho era mucho más impresionante de lo que había imaginado. Muy lujoso, con un amplio escritorio de madera, varios sillones tapizados, tanto en frente del escritorio como a los lados y alfombra que parecían de importación. Sobre la mesa había un ordenador de pantalla plana, y varias figuritas de anime, aunque no pude ver exactamente de cual.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más me llamó la atención fue Mephisto sentado en el suelo, vestido un yukata rosa chillón con caras de perros y huesos, en frente de una tele de por lo menos 150 pulgadas y jugando a la play station 3.

Como no llevaba sombrero, la espiral de su pelo quedaba a la vista dándole un aspecto aún más divertido, pero no me reí, yo estaba perpleja.

Si, me quedé en shock, pero un shock de los gordos, de los que son imposibles de disimular.

Me lo quedé mirando con la boca totalmente abierta, todavía con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

Mi cara expresaba perfectamente mi pensamiento de esos instantes :

¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de director eres?

Él sonrió bastante relajado, haciéndome sentir totalmente fuera de lugar por mostrarme sorprendida.

_ ¡Ah Kumiko-chan~! No esperaba visitas, …...¿ocurre algo?-

Aclarándome la voz, me recompuse un poco.

_ E-Erg si...bueno es que...-

En lugar de continuar le mostré la pequeña montañita de partes por mal comportamiento que me había ganado hoy.

Mephisto iba leyendo uno tras otro y frunciendo el ceño progresivamente.

Yo roja de vergüenza miré al suelo.

_Bien, pasemos a mi escritorio-

Me senté nerviosa en una de las sillas.

Él me miraba severo con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, tiró los papeles sobre el escritorio para enfatizar.

_...¿Sabes lo que es esto?-

Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

_ Ehhhhh...¿p-partes por mala conducta?-

_Exactamente, pero ahora, yo me pregunto ¡¿qué has hecho para conseguir tantos en un solo día?-

Estrujé la falda y bajé aún más la mirada.

_...l-lo siento...-

_ No lo entiendo, comprobé tu expediente y no había ninguna anormalidad ni ningún tipo de anotación, si sigues así me veré obligado a expulsarte...¿sabes?-

En mi antiguo instituto ya estaban acostumbrados todos a que me durmiera, además ahí me castigaban ¡no ponían partes directamente!

Aunque no es como si fuera una escusa...

¡No quiero que me expulsen!, estoy bien aquí, segura en cierta forma.

Subí la mirada y hablé con sinceridad.

_ Lo siento, ¡de verdad que no lo volveré a hacer!- me incliné para reforzar mis palabras- ¡dame otra oportunidad por favor!-

Suspiro y sonrió relajándose un poco.

_ Bueno, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar~ - soltó dándose importancia.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a los papeles.

_ Pero enserio, ¿qué has hecho?-

_...dormirme-

Se me quedó mirando un momento y después se echó a reír.

Fruncí el ceño.

_ ¡Yo no le veo la gracia!-

Se calmó un poco.

_ ¡Ejem! Perdona. Supongo que no puedes evitarlo, eres nocturna a fin de cuentas-

Hombre, no es como si no lo pudiera evitar...

_ No te preocupes, a partir de ahora diremos que tienes insomnio y que a veces te duermes en clase-

Abrí mucho los ojos.

_ Pero ¿eso está bien?-

_ Si si, no te preocupes-

Bueno, si él lo dice...aunque no me parece muy justo.

Me pregunto...¿será este un buen momento para sacar el tema del dichoso collar?

_ Esto...oye Mephisto...hace tiempo que quería preguntarte sobre-

_¿Sabes jugar a lo video juegos?-

…...¿Ein?

_¿Q-Qué ?-

_ Los video juegos, ¿qué tal se te dan?-

_ Eh, ¿yo?...bien supongo...-

Juego habitualmente con Emilly, por lo que soy bastante buena la verdad.

Me volví hacia la monstruosa televisión para después encontrarme con una mirada retadora.

Sonreí.

_¿Qué juegos tienes?-

Llevábamos ya por lo menos 5 partidas.

No conseguí ganarle ni una sola vez, ¡ni una!

¡Era endiabladamente bueno!

El juego era de lucha y ambos mandos eran rosa por cierto (se nota que es su color favorito)

Cada vez que acumulaba energía para hacer un ataque especial, él ya lo había conseguido primero. Cuando aparecía un objeto en el campo se lo llevaba primero.

¡No había manera!

Pero al menos parecía que se estaba esforzando...al menos un poco...al menos eso me parecía a mi...al menos eso es lo que me gustaría que pareciera...Me estaba dando una paliza.

_ ¡Estás haciendo trampa!- me quejé como una niña pequeña.

No sé si será verdad, pero no me extrañaría.

_ ¿Yo? No sé de qué me hablas-

Le miré fijamente, inquisitiva.

_¡Que no he hecho trampas!-

Le seguí mirando.

_Mira, como sigas así no te voy a dar premio de consolación-

Abrí mucho los ojos.

_¿Premio?-

Omití lo consolación, no quiero que parezca que me lo da por lástima.

Se levantó y fue al escritorio de nuevo. De él sacó una katana de funda roja y envuelta en un lazo azul.

Se notaba que estaba emocionado.

_¿Qué te parece~?-

_Ehhh...¿i-imponente?-

Se me quedó mirando un momento y después a la katana. Luego se ruborizó un poco,( no entiendo el por qué), y se aclaró la voz.

_ Si, bueno, supongo que es una forma de verlo...¡toda tuya!-

La lanzó al aire y la cogí al vuelo.

_ Espera...¿esto es para mi?-

_ Sep, te hará falta. Necesitas un arma ahora que vas a ser exorcista~- Respondió guiñando un ojo.

Me quedé mirando la espada unos instantes.

_ Esto...no quiero parecer desagradecida pero...¿me das una pistola mejor?-

_...No-

_Pero es que prefiero el combate a distancia-

_ Pero yo prefiero el de corta sobre todo el de espadas, es el más entretenido-

…..¡Y A MI QUÉ ME IMPORTA LO QUE TÚ PREFIERAS!

_Además últimamente me ha dado por ver películas y animes de samurais, sin duda representan el verdadero espíritu japonés ~ -

¡Y A MI QUÉ ME IMPORTA POR LO QUE TE HAYA DADO!

Contuve un grito de frustración.

_...Soy mejor a larga distancia-

Negó con el dedo.

_ Nop, eres mejor a corta, sin duda. Tienes un estilo a corta distancia bastante interesante-

¿Estilo? ¿Se refiere a golpear y atravesar hasta matar?

_ G-Gracias...(supongo)-

_Bueno, ya es tarde, vete si no quieres llegar tarde a las clases de exorcista también-

_ ¡Hai, gracias!-

_Bye~ -

Katana en mano, corrí hasta llegar al primer piso, donde me dí cuenta de que solo tenía que introducir la llave mágica para llegar.

Lo hice en la primera puerta que vi e inmediatamente me encontré en la entrada de la clase, donde saludé con un potente :

_¡Buenos días~!-

Todos me respondieron menos Izumo, que ni siquiera levantó la vista.

Shima me ofreció sentarme con él, pero prefería mi sitio detrás de Rin y Shiemi.

_ B-Buenos días Kumiko-

_ ¡Hey!-

Les sonreí.

_¡Buenos días!-

_ ¿Estás mejor Rin?-pregunté algo preocupada por el desayuno de hoy.

_ Si...más o menos...a todo esto, ¿y eso?, ¿nueva arma?- dijo señalando la katana.

_ ¿Ah? Si, bueno eso parece-

Hizo un mohín.

_ Podríamos entrenar juntos un día-

Asentí con determinación.

_¡Si por favor! Porque no tengo ni idea de esgrima-

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de ambos.

Reí nerviosa.

_ Esto...tal vez deberías haber elegido otra cosa- sugirió Shiemi.

Volví a asentir.

_ Hum, de ser por mí hubiera cogido una pistola, pero Mephisto se empeñó en la espada-

_ Típico del payaso-

_¡Jajaja, si!-

Shiemi ladeó la cabeza.

_¿Payaso?-

_Comprenderás el chiste cuando le veas- explicó Rin.

En ese momento entró el profesor, que esta vez era una señora mayor con aire de estirada.

_ ¡Vamos a comenzar!-

Cortamos la conversación y atendimos, por lo menos Shiemi y yo.

Aunque algo aburridas estas clases eran de lejos mucho más interesantes que las normales, por lo menos no me he dormido.

Tras acabar fui a mi habitación a hacer deberes y después seguí practicando lo de atravesar paredes, mejorando lo suficiente para no caerme, intenté de nuevo transformarme...pero sin éxito.

Justo cuando me ponía el chandal y salía a correr recordé que había quedado con Shiemi y sintiéndome algo culpable por olvidarlo atravesé las escaleras ( ya que estamos habrá que aprovecharlo).

Al salir y pasar por la cocina me encontré con que finalmente Rin y Ukobach habían tomado contacto, y cocinaban juntos, pero más bien parecía una especie de competición, cortaban los ingredientes tan rápido que casi no me daba tiempo a verlo.

_ Esto...¿chicos? …...-

No hubo respuesta, seguían a lo suyo, suspiré.

_ …...¡Me voy!-

Nadie respondió, pero me daba lo mismo.

Resultó que Shiemi vivía muy cerca, ya que su madre era dueña de la farmacia, su jardín era espectacular. Lleno de flores, arbustos y árboles, e incluso un pequeño huerto. Pero todo estaba tan perfectamente armonizado que en absoluto quedaba recargado.

Shiemi llevaba otro kimono y se mostraba aún más nerviosa que la primera vez que la vi, pero la comprendí cuando me confesó que era la primera vez que llevaba amigas a casa.

Estuvimos un buen rato charlando, y Shiemi me enseñó a sembrar y cuidar las plantas correctamente. Además de plantas, en su jardín también habitaban varios duentes (creo que se llaman así) y demonios plantas que eran de lo más monos y divertidos.

_Etto...Kumiko-

Shiemi me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

_¿hum?-

_¿Tú por qué quieres ser exorcista?-

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida.

¿Por qué?

En realidad no lo sé.

¿Porque quería ayudar? Para no volver a poner en peligro a nadie ¿saber defenderme (mejor)?

…...¿Porque Mephisto es un pesado?

No.

Ninguna de esas es la respuesta, tiene...¡tiene que haber algo más!

_ N-No lo sé...- dije algo sería.

¿No debería saberlo a estas alturas?

Sin embargo Shiemi sonreía aliviada.

_ No te preocupes, yo tan poco lo sé muy bien pero...siento que es algo que tengo que hacer-

Se sonrojó un poco.

_ Tal vez sea un poco tonto...-murmuró.

Yo negué con decisión.

_¡Para nada!, yo también siento algo parecido-

_ Tal vez...lo encontremos pronto-

Asentí.

_Hum, eso espero-

Después de un rato, al darnos cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer, Shiemi me acompañó a casa.

Cuando llegamos Rin y Ukobach habían hecho las paces, ¡diría que incluso son amigos!

Tomamos té y después de que Shiemi se fuera con la llave mágica de Yukio, salí a hacer footing, me duché, hice los deberes (aunque no estudié, lo cual luego lamentaría) y me fui derecha a la cama.

Apenas estaba dormida cuando el alboroto de abajo me despertó.

Supuse que no era nada serio ya que no olía sangre, por lo que solo me levanté para quejarme.

El ruido, venía de la cocina, otra vez.

Pero cuando bajé solo vi a Yukio comiendo un bento, pero parecía como si lo que quisiera fuese vomitar. Rin y Ukoback le supervisaban.

Me los quedé mirando con cara de pocker.

_¿Te hemos despertado?-

Le dediqué a Rin una mirada ojerosa de mala ostia.

_...Noo, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

_¡Lo sentimos!-

Suspiré.

_ No pasa nada, buenas noches-

_¡hum!-

…...Yukio enfermó al día siguiente...

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días, y también las semanas.

Al final acabé adaptándome a la academia y mejoré mis notas tanto en la normal como la de exorcista. No eran , tan buenas como las de Yukio o Bon, pero- ¡ah! Por cierto, los chicos y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque a veces el modo pervertido de Shima me pone un poco de los nervios ( y con nervios quiero decir enfado, y con enfado me refiero a algún que otro golpe ocasional).

Shiemi y yo nos hemos vuelto más cercanas, casi íntimas, aunque últimamente anda detrás de Izumo, es más el otro día me preguntó si creía que Izumo querría ser su amiga. Yo no supe muy bien que decir, tan solo le aconsejé que no perdía nada por intentarlo, pero si la trata mal se las verá conmigo.

Por cierto,¿sabíais que lleva enamorada de Yukio desde hace...no sé...3 años?

¡JA! Espero que Emilly no se entere de que tiene competidora. Hablando de ella, resulta que al final si que la apuntan aquí, pero para el próximo curso (para el cual tan poco queda mucho).

No supe si alegrarme o no ya que cada vez me es más difícil ocultarle las cosas, sobre todo cuando dice que salgamos a alguna parte pero me coincide con exámenes de exorcista o alguna clase extra...o porque simplemente ya he quedado con Rin y los demás. ¡Pero pienso solucionarlo! Este verano pienso presentarlos, aunque ya les he dicho que no mencionen nada como:...pues el otro día me topé con un ghoul...o...¿te has aprendido los capítulos de la Biblia para hoy?

¡NADA DE ESO!

Por otra parte, he mejorado mis habilidades.

Sigo sin poder transformarme, pero ahora casi puedo meterme en los espejos, (me quedo siempre a medio camino atascada) y he aprendido a quedarme colgando del techo mitad escalera y mitad habitación de Yukio y Rin...y...y ya está...tan poco he aprendido mucho más.

Y casi sin darme cuenta, ya se acercaban las vacaciones de verano y con ellas, el examen de admisión para escudero, por eso era importante la clase de hoy:

_ La clase de hoy consistirá en que rellenéis estos formularios. En ellos se especifican las distintas clases de exorcistas, por lo menos tenéis que elegir una categoría-

Bon alzó la mano.

_¿Qué categorías es usted sensei?-

Yukio se subió las gafas.

_ Actualmente soy dragoon y doctor- se pudo notar un cierto orgullo en su voz.

Abrí mucho los ojos y sonreí con admiración.

Así que Yukio no era solo un exorcista de grado medio, también tenía dos oficios por así llamarlo.

Miré el formulario frente a mi y rellené los datos básicos ,nombre y edad.

Las categorías son: aria, tamer, doctor, knight y dragoon.

…..Vale, ya conozco la de dragoon, pero no tengo demasiada idea del resto.

Como oí a Bon y Rin discutir sobre el tema, me acerqué para ver si ellos me lo explicaban.

_¿Cómo no puedes saber lo que es un aria? ¡hay que ser idiota!-

_ ¡Pues no lo sé vale!-

…...Parece que la relación de Rin y Bon va viento en popa.

_ Esto Bon...yo...tan poco lo sé...- confesé avergonzada.

Los cuatro chicos se me quedaron mirando.

_¡Ves, yo no soy el único!-

_¡Tan poco te alegres Rin!-

Bon suspiró.

_ De acuerdo lo explicaré, ¡pero solo porque Kumiko no lo sabe!

Aria es aquel exorcista que utiliza los rezos para combatir a los demonios. El tamer es aquel que tiene la habilidad de convocar demonios y los utiliza en combate. El doctor posee conocimientos médicos y sirve de apoyo a su equipo. El dragoon utiliza armas de fuego y finalmente el knight espadas y armas blancas-

Le dediqué a Bon una mirada de admiración.

_Wow Bon ¡cuanto sabes!-

El rió nervioso y se ruborizo.

_ Bah, no es para tanto~ -

_ Konekomaru y yo queremos ser arias, mientras que Bon aspira a aria y dragoon- informó Shima animado.

_ Hum...creo que entonces seré un knight- comentó Rin pensativo.

_¿Y tu Kumiko-chan, vas a ser knight también?-

Shima me pilló desprevenida.

Supongo que lo dice por la katana.

_ Si, bueno en realidad me gustaría ser dragoon también, y en cuanto a tamer supongo que necesito saber si puedo invocar algo primero-

Konekomaru me miró indeciso.

_ Pero...aspirar a tres categorías es complicado. No sería mejor aspirar solo a knight y tamer-

Negué rápidamente.

_ En ese caso lo de tamer sería opcional ¡Pienso ser dragoon por narices!-

Igual que mi madre, es más en cuanto pueda pienso soltar la katana.

Solo imaginarme la de sangre que puedo derramar con ella hace que me estremezca. Por lo menos con la pistola puedo controlarme a mi misma en ese sentido.

_ Seguro que lo consigues~-

Sonreí.

_Gracias Shima, lo mismo digo-

Una vez que nos dieron el formulario y demás nos dirigimos a la última clase del día, con un tal Neuhaus.

El tal Neuhaus no inspiraba mucha confianza que se diga.

Tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y expresión seria y molesta.

Era AB+ , pero juro por Dios que el olor era tan seco y frío que parecía a duras penas un A+ .

Me quedé al lado de Rin, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver que a él el profesor tan poco le daba buena espina.

Comenzó a dibujar un intrincado círculo en el suelo, el cual nos dijo que no pisáramos porque podría romperse.

_Siempre debéis realizar una invocación compatible con vuestra sangre- informó.

¡Un momento!...¡SANGRE, ¿QUÉ SANGRE?

¡NADIE ME HABÍA DICHO NADA DE SANGRE!

*Flashback: (Una semana antes, despacho de Mephisto)

¡Maldita sea!, ¡me estaba ganando otra vez!

Nunca he sido competitiva, pero esto me toca la moral.

_ Oye...la próxima semana tenéis clase de invocación y hace falta sangre para eso, ¿estarás bien?-

Vale, acaba de aparecer la bola Smash, si la cojo tendré una oportunidad (Estos juegos me ponen de los nervios).

_ ¿Eh?, si si no te preocupes-

Mephisto insistió.

_ ¿Seguro? Porque puedo hacerte un justificante...-

¡Ven aquí bola!

_ Que si, no te preocupes-

_ ¿Seguro? Porque puedo enseñarte yo personalmente. Serías mi pequeña alumna y tendrías que llamarme "maestro Mephisto~ "- comentó haciendo un mohín de orgullo.

Enarqué una ceja.

_ Erg...c-creo que paso-

La forma en que lo dice resulta bastante extraña, además, se ha puesto en, como yo lo denomino, "modo fangirl" fenómeno que ocurre cuando se entusiasma con un personaje femenino de manga.

…...C-Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con él últimamente, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme...

_¿Seguro~ ?-

¡Ni aunque me pagues te pienso llamar así!

_¡Que no! N-No hace falta-

…...¡Maldita sea! ¡Ha aprovechado que me he distraído para coger la bola y me ha matado!

*Fin del flashback

…...Vale...a lo mejor SI que me lo habían mencionado...

De todas formas arrugué la nariz y me puse tensa como un palo cuando el profesor cortó un poco la palma de su mano y la sangre cayó en el círculo.

Después de soltar una parrafada, sobre las reglas básicas de la invocación, el círculo se iluminó.

Aunque la tensión desapareció en cuanto vi ( y olí) lo que salió de él.

Era como uno de esos zombies que Astaroth acostumbraba a enviar, pero éste era uno de los pequeños.

_Vaya...es un Naberius..nunca había visto ninguno- dijo Bon entre sorprendido y cauteloso.

Naberius...así es como se llaman...

Fruncí el ceño. Sé perfectamente que no es culpa del pobre demonio y que seguramente ni siquiera sea uno de los que me atacó (porque esos están muertos) pero no pude evitar dedicarle una mirada de odio.

Tras explicar cómo invocar a un demonio y darnos un papel con el dibujo del suelo en miniatura retiró al Naberius y me relajé un poco.

Hasta que ¡SÍ!, todos los alumnos se pincharon el dedo al mismo tiempo.

Casi no puedo describir la sensación que me embargó en ese momento.

Me quedé pálida, rígida como un palo, apretando los puños tan fuerte que me cortaba la circulación y incluso me puse pálida ya que estaba aguantando la respiración.

Rin se mostró preocupado.

_ Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó agitando el papel inconscientemente y colocándomelo en la cara.

Hablé con voz ronca, casi sin respirar.

_¡Quítame eso de la cara!-

Me devolvió la mirada sorprendido.

_ A-Ah perdona no me acordaba-

Con tal de reservar aire solo asentí en respuesta.

Izumo se pinchó el dedo, soltó una frase, algo cursi (todo hay que decirlo) y tras iluminarse, del papel aparecieron dos zorros blancos.

No pude evitar murmurar un "oh" de admiración.

Ni Rin , ni Bon ni Konekomaru consiguieron nada. Por lo que solté el aire que llevaba aguantando y por fin aspiré una gran bocanada.

Ahora el que me miró fue Bon.

_O-Oye ¿estás bien?-

Alcé las manos en el aire y gesticulé sin parar.

_¡Si! N-No te preocupes no es nad-

Shiemi se ha pinchado el dedo.

Solté un gritito de frustración y me tapé la nariz.

Bon, y ahora también Shima, enarcaron una ceja.

Yo reí nerviosamente intentado disimular.

Del papel de Shiemi salió una pequeña nube de humo y tras disiparse un pequeño duende verde, pequeño y mono a más no poder salió de el y saludó alzando la manita.

El profesor la alabó.

_Una larva de hombre verde, increíble Moriyama-

Pues no, resulta que no se llamaban duendes.

_ ¡Genial Shiemi!-coincidí.

Se puso como un tomate.

_¡G-G-Gracias!-

Acaricié la cabecita del hombre verde.

_¡Es tan mooono~ !-

No puedo evitar contenerme con las cosas monas.

Incluso Izumo se acercó:

_¡Fíjate, tan mono y pequeñito que alucinas, como una pulgita!-

Era un cumplido algo irónico, pero Shiemi se emocionó como si de un gran elogio se tratase.

Suspiré, tanto por las dos chicas como de puro alivio por saber que "la prueba de fuego" había pasado.

Ese olor...u-un momento ¿todavía hay alguien intentado invocar?

Miré a mis compañeros, nadie hacía nada en particular.

¿Entonces por que huele a sangre?

El profesor me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

_Seguimos esperando Yagami-

¿Esperando, a quién?

Le dirigí una mirada confundida, él frunció el ceño molesto.

_La clase no acaba hasta que TODOS los alumnos realicen la prueba-

¡Casi se me olvidaba!

_¡P-Perdón!-

Con las manos temblorosas me pinché el dedo el la pasé por el dibujo...

…..Ahora se supone que debería decir algo...

Pero no quiero soltar la típica frase cursi y cliché para estos casos

Ahora bien, ¿qué digo entonces?:

_...¿Te elijo a ti?-

¡Vale! Tal vez no fue la mejor frase del mundo ¡y vale!, puede que fuera un plagio de pokémon, pero al menos no era cursi, ¿verdad?...¡¿verdad?

A pesar de la frase cutre y de mis propias expectativas, el papel se iluminó, y salió de él una nube de humo tal, que dejó a toda la clase ciega por un momento.

Unas cuantas toses más tarde la nube comenzó a disiparse.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, preguntándose sin para qué clase de familiar tendría o cómo sería.

¡ya casi está!

Me quedé en silencio, a decir verdad todos nos quedamos en silencio.

No había nada, no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

La clase entera rió, algunos más disimuladamente que otros. Yo bajé la mirada roja de vergüenza.

_¡Por lo menos ya puedes tachar tamer de la lista!- bromeó Rin.

Me puse más roja aún.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y salí escopetada, necesito aire fresco (sin olor a sangre en el aire quiero decir), pero Shiemi me pilló antes de lograr mi escapada.

_¡Kumiko!, ¡espera!-

_¿Q-Qué pasa?-

_Siento que no hayas podido invocar nada, ¡no te deprimas!-

Hombre, me había hecho ilusiones, pero tan poco es para deprimirse ¿no?

_ No estoy deprimida, ¡pero gracias supongo!-

_ Ah, p-pensé que como...b-bueno como habías salio tan rápido , y-yo p-pensé que...-

Me eché a reír.

Si tú supieras Shiemi...

_ ¡No es eso ,en serio!-

En ese momento el chico de la capucha y el de la marioneta salieron de clase.

Lo volví a oler.

…...Dios mío, otra vez, ¡entonces no es un error...!

_Esto...Shiemi me tengo que ir-dije apresurada _ ¡luego nos vemos!-

La dejé con la palabra en la boca y seguí a los dos chicos.

No hay duda, el olor viene del de la capucha, ¿cómo era...Yamada?

¡P-Pero eso es imposible! Aunque por otra parte es inconfundible...¿q-qué hago?

¿Se lo digo ….o no se lo digo?

Por una parte si resulta que no es así quedaré como una idiota, más todavía quiero decir. Pero si no lo hago y resulta que no es lo que creo que es y es algo grave, me remorderá la conciencia,.

…...De perdidos al río.

_¡Y-Yamada!-

El chico se volvió pero seguía enfocado en su PSP, sin prestarme atención realmente.

_¿P-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

_Hum- contestó presionado botones. _Pero que sea rápido, estoy peleando con el jefe final-

Tragué saliba.

….¡Dios! ¡¿por qué tiene que ser esto tan difícil de decir?

Me daba tanto miedo mirarle que mantuve la vista fija en los zapatos, además creo que estoy colorada.

Jugueteé con el lazo de mi uniforme con nerviosismo.

_Y-Yo...e-esto tengo que preguntarte...q-quería decirte...-

_Lo siento, pero no me gustas- me cortó.

_...¿Eh?-

¿CÓMO? ¿¡POR QUÉ PIENSA ESO!

¡¿PARECE ACASO QUE ME ESTOY DECLARANDO?

Repasé mentalmente mis acciones...

¡Maldición, sí que parece una confesión!

Me apresuré a aclarar la situación.

_¡N-NO NO ES ESO!-

Apagó al consola cabreado.

_¡¿Entonces qué es?-

La tensión me hizo decirlo con mucha menos delicadeza de la que tenía planeada.

_ Yamada tú...¿TIENES LA REGLA?-


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 of 2

Blood exorcist

Capítulo 3

**AN: **y aquí sta el tercer cap!siento el retraso, xP, pero los examenes y los resfriados no me dajaban vivir TTATT (LOL al final ha sido muy largo xDD)

Personalmente estoy muy contenta con ste cap, pero la unica opinion q cuenta es la vuestra XD! (indirecta para que se comente xDD)

Ahora vamos con los review:

Myobi Yagami : me alegra q te haya gustado QAQ! y lol, perdona por lo de la maquina en la escuela, espero que no te la pillaran xPP y no te preocupes, el lado vampiresco de Kumiko aparecera pronto ¬w¬

Onihime200 : gracias!, spero q te guste la segunda parte ^^ y gracias por comentar en las otras historias tambien xD

Shald120 : EN SERIO?o_o QAQ gracisa, de verdad intento hacerlos fieles a los originales y em preocupa q queden falsos o algo asip . AMAIMON YA STA aquí! siento la espera xD

_ Yamada tú...¿TIENES LA REGLA?-

Lo he dicho demasiado alto, tanto que agobiada me llevé las manos a la boca y miré a los lados. Por suerte no había nadie.

Yamada estaba en estado de shock.

Lo sabía, sabía que era una tontería, ¡Yamada debe pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza!

_...¡NO ME JODAS!-

¿...Ein?

Me quedé con la boca abierta viendo como Yamada, tras esa declaración salió pitando hacia la dirección opuesta.

…...Eso...¿era un "si"?

Tras quedarme unos minutos mirando a la nada, me di cuenta de que estaba sola en el pasillo y para no seguir pareciendo una idiota aminoré la marcha y usé la llave mágica para llegar a mi habitación.

Suspiré y me eché en la cama.

_ Estoy agotada...-

Lo cual es cierto, es como si me pesara el alma por así llamarlo.

Además, tengo sed para variar. Suspiré para mi. Hoy tengo que intentar acostarme antes si no quiero que empeore.

El móvil vibró en mi cartera, pero resultó ser solo publicidad.

De todas formas, le mandé un mensaje a Emilly.

Emilly, me quedé boca arriba mirando la pantalla iluminada del móvil. Ojalá, ojalá pudiera contárselo todo.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me pinchó el pecho.

No me gustaba por donde estaba desembocando la cosa, por lo que me levanté y me puse a hacer los deberes.

Yukio nos había puesto examen para mañana...y no lo llevo demasiado bien, ¿qué puedo decir?, como dice Rin "yo me luzco en la práctica"...Está bien, no es excusa.

Unas tres horas más tarde, el examen de mañana estaba más o menos decente, por lo que me estiré como un gato y comencé a cambiarme la ropa actual por el uniforme de educación física.

Ya solo me quedaba la parte de arriba cuando de repente se fue la luz.

Me sobresalté un poco, pero como no tengo problemas para ver en la oscuridad no me importó. Hasta que me dí la vuelta y lo vi.

No podría decir con exactitud qué era o puesto que no he sido si quiera capaz de olerlo.

No podría decir si quiera si "eso" estaba vivo o muerto. Solo era una gran, gran masa negra, tal alta que llegaba hasta el techo de la habitación. Tenía múltiples ojos rojos, similares a los míos propios, por todo el cuerpo, rotando, como si este fuera algún tipo de líquido o sopa por el cual podían desplazarse. Ocasionalmente mostraba una boca enorme con dientes afiladísimos, pero tan poco se mantenían en un mismo lugar.

El grito surgió por si solo.

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Me caí de espaldas y me arrastré hasta topar a tientas contra el armario. Estaba paralizada.

¿Q-Qué es esa cosa? ¿un demonio?

Alguien derribó la puerta de la habitación.

_¡KUMIKO!-

Sé que eran Rin y Yukio mucho antes de que entraran. Desesperada me aferré prácticamente a ciegas al brazo del segundo. Aunque fue Rin el que primero llegó, era Yukio que quién inspiraba más protección.

Noté como volvieron las luces, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada escondiéndome detrás de Yukio como para notarlo, notar eso y que estaba en ropa interior de cintura para arriba.

_¡¿Kumiko, estás bien?¡¿Qué ocurre?- Rin había sacado la Kômaken y sus llamas azules quedaban a la vista. No hace falta decir que eran impresionantes.

Sin embargo cuando quise contar lo sucedido me quedé con la boca abierta. ¡No había nada en la habitación!

En estado de shock, señalé a la nada con el dedo y comencé a balbucear.

_¡ E-Eh , y-yo , demonio...y sombra y-y ojos!...¡Y dientes!-

_...Pues yo no veo nada...- dijo Rin enfundando la espada.

_¡E-Estaba ahí!, ¡lo juro!-

_¡Ejem!- Yukio tosió incómodo, estaba algo ruborizado.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que los gemelos me habían pillado en pleno sujetador de cerecitas, y que para mayor faena yo seguía abrazada a Yukio...(Bueno, eso explica por qué ninguno me ha mirado a la cara hasta ahora).

Me separé bruscamente y me cubrí el pecho con las manos, tras lo que, roja como un tomate empujé a ambos hasta el pasillo.

_¡Fuera de aquí!-

_¡P-Pero Kumi-!- no dejé a Yukio terminar y agobiada le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Tras lo que me dí cuenta de el motivo por el cual habían venido y por no quedarme en la misma habitación que esa cosa, me fui yo también al pasillo.

Yukio y Rin se me quedaron mirando otra vez y giraron la cabeza incómodos. Con lo que caí en que NO había solucionado absolutamente nada y que seguía en ropa interior.

Grité de pura frustración.

_¡CÁLMATE!, ¡entra ponte una camiseta y luego si acaso sal!- me gritó Rin incluso más nervioso que yo.

Hice lo que me decía entré, me puse la camiseta de deporte, y de paso cogí la katana colocada en la esquina de la habitación.

Si esa cosa vuelve, por lo menos estaré preparada.

_Entonces...- Yukio se subió las gafas y se puso serio _ ¿Cómo dices que era el demonio que te atacó?-

Me estremecí al recordarlo. Vale que muchos demonios no son para nada agradables a la vista, pero éste se lleva la palma.

_ En realidad no llegó a atacarme, pero era como una gran sombra, informe con muchos dientes y ojos...sobre todo ojos-

Rin golpeó la pared.

_¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que haya entrado u demonio aquí y no nos hayamos dado cuenta-

Asentí.

_A mí me lo vas a decir, ni si quiera lo he olido-

_ ¿No lo has olido?- preguntó Yukio con el ceño fruncido, tras lo cual habló, resaltando sus conocimientos como profesor.

_ Entonces tal vez estemos tratando con un fantasma, o por lo menos un demonio que no posea un cuerpo en si mismo, como los que están al servicio de Azael-

¿Azael?...¡Genial otro demonio poderoso a la lista de "enemigo"!

Me estremecí.

_ ¡No te preocupes! Yukio yo vigilaremos tu habitación.

Fruncí el ceño.

_ ¡No puedo dejar que os paséis aquí toda la noche!-

Además...como vampiro también tengo cierto orgullo...

_ De momento pondré una barrera, puedes volver luego si quieres- comentó Yukio haciendo la situación mucho más relajada.

Asentí agradecida y comencé a bajar por la escalera hasta que Rin me detuvo.

_ ¡Oye espera! Si ese bicho vuelve atacarte tan solo grita ¿ok?-

Fruncí el ceño.

_ ¿Gritar? ¿El qué se supone que tengo que gritar?-

Rin se dio aires.

_ Pues no sé...algo como "¡Sálvame Rin!" o..."¡Rin te necesito!"-

Le dediqué una sonrisa irónica.

_ ¡Buena idea!,pero qué te parece si mejor grito: "¡Sálvame prepotente!"-

_ O :"¡Sálvame impotente!"- intervino Yukio desde mi habitación.

_¡Buen punto!- dije entre risas.

_¡Eh!- protestó el aludido.

_ O: "¡Sálvame asno!"-

_¡VOSOTROS DOS DEJAD DE ALIAROS CONTRA MI!- Rin estaba tardando mucho en estallar.

_ Además ¿"asno"?,¡no soy tan imbécil!-

_ Rin...Kumiko lo decía por la cola- Yukio volvió a intervenir _ Pero ahora que sacas el tema...-

Rin se sonrojó.

_¡CALLAOS YA!-

Pobre Rin.

Me dirigí a él, fuera de broma, justo antes de desaparecer por la escalera.

_ ¡No te preocupes!- dije liberando la energía justa para volver mis ojos rojos, guiñé el derecho _Yo también sé defenderme-

Rin abrió mucho los ojos.

_ ¡Hey! ¡es la primera vez que nos enseñas los ojos, molan!-

Me sonrojé.

¿En serio es la primera vez?

Supongo que durante todo este tiempo he tenido tanto miedo de que alguien me viera, que incluso ahora lo evito a toda costa.

Me encogí de hombros.

_ Pues será mejor que te acostumbres~ -

Cuando salí del edificio aún se podía oír a los hermanos discutiendo.

Sonreí para mi, en verdad da gusto, poder tener confianza con alguien.

No llevaba ni media hora corriendo cuando ya estaba hecha polvo.

Como si todo el cuerpo me pesara el doble y la katana no es para tanto...

.Nah, definitivamente tengo que dormir este fin de semana...

Noté como me faltaba el aliento y me detuvo junto a uno de los numerosos mini jardines de la academia.

Justo cuando me apoyé en la corteza, me sentí enormemente en paz, como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Suspiré aliviada y me di la vuelta dispuesta a continuar con mi carrera rutinaria.

Sin embargo me quedé paralizada, perpleja y contuve el aliento.

Esa cosa...esa cosa estaba ahí, en frente de mi otra vez.

Me estremecí interiormente ante la mirada fija de sus múltiples ojos, los cuales se estrecharon hasta volverse rendijas, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me quité el collar y desenfundé la katana, sosteniéndola frente a mi en posición defensiva.

¡Vale! Sé que lo correcto hubiera sido avisar a Rin y a Yukio, pero...¡yo también tengo mi orgullo de acuerdo! (como vampiro, quiero decir)

Miré a la sombra con determinación y como vi que no hacía amago de atacar primero me abalancé, di un salto y la corté con la katana por la mitad sin poder evitar una sonrisa orgullosa.

Pero ésta se desvaneció cuando la sombra, que ahora estaba partida por la mitad, comenzó a reconstruirse por si sola.

Fruncí el ceño desilusionada. Por lo visto Yukio tenía razón, y no tiene un cuerpo material.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a matarlo? ¿Recitando versos fatales?, porque casi no me sé los míos.

No, tiene que haber una parte física en alguna parte, y creo saber cuál es.

Esta vez, me situé por detrás rápidamente, a fin de evitar sus dientes, dirigiendo el filo de mi espada a uno de los ojos.

Premio.

La sangre comenzó a manar con avidez y sonreí ,ahora triunfante.

El demonio rugió por el dolor y trasladó el ojo afectado a la parte posterior de la espalda.

En ese momento lo noté, que algo iba mal.

Falta algo, las cosas no deberían ser así, tan...tan fácil.

N-No lo entiendo es como si, esta cosa...

No puede ser... :

_¿Por qué ?- hablé con voz temblorosa.

_¡¿P-Por qué no te defiendes?-

¡¿Por qué?

No lo entiendo. No ha intentado esquivar los golpes ni una sola vez, aunque haya sido rápida, simplemente no se ha movido, incluso, i-incluso cuando le he atravesado el ojo, ¡no ha contraatacado!

Me tensé al oírlo hablar, la voz parecía más un susurro siniestro que otra cosa.

_Si usted considera adecuado castigarme, lo acepto de buen grado ama-

La katana por poco resbala de mi mano.

¿Ama...?...¡¿AMA?

Me giré a los lado, como si por casualidad hubiera alguien detrás de mi.

Me alejé unos pasos.

_¿Y-Yo?- le miré con la boca abierta _ E-Eres mi...¿familiar?...P-Pero entonces ¡¿por qué no apareciste cuando te invoqué en clase?-

_Debido al alto nivel de luz, en aquel momento no fui capaz de materializarme y me vi obligado a usar su sombra como covijo...robándole algo de energía en el proceso...mis disculpas-

Bueno, eso explica mi súbito cansancio.

_Es por eso que he de ser castigado ama-

Espera ¡¿qué?

Abrí mucho los ojos.

_ ¡NO! Yo solo te ataqué porque pensaba que eras un enemigo, ¡j-jamás haría algo tan horrible! ¡no me importa lo que hayas tenido que hacer!-

Me fijé en su herida.

_¡¿Estás bien?, ¿t-te duele?-

La sombra abrió mucho los ojos, como si mi acción casi le asustara.

Dios, he herido a mi propio familar...soy horrible.

Hice ademán de tocarlo, pero él (porque es un macho ¿no?), volvió a tensarse.

¿Por qué me tiene tanto miedo?

Se me ha encogido el alma.

_ …...Lo siento...y-yo no quería...-

_¡Usted no debe disculparse ama!- dijo mientras la herida se regenerada.

Vale, tanto "ama me está tocando las narices.

Hice un mohín.

_ A ver, en primer lugar SI tengo que disculparme, y en segundo ¡deja ya de llamarme así!-

De haber tenido cejas, estoy segura que las habría enarcado.

_¿Así como ama?-

_ Ama, no me llames ama por favor, me hace sentir rara- declaré tras un suspiro.

_¿Debo llamaros señora entonces?-

_¡No! Kumiko, llámame Kumiko-

_Entendido ama Kumiko-

Me llevé la mano a la cara de pura frustración.

_ N-No...solo Kumiko-

_ Mis disculpas Kumiko-sama-

_ ¡Que no me llames así!-

_...¿Nosferatu-sama?...-

¡DIOS!

¡QUÉ ES ESTO! ¡UNA BROMA!

_ ¡QUÉ CLASE DE NOMBRE ES ESE!- grité, roja como un tomate.

Di un laaargo suspiro.

_ M-Mira...mejor llámame como te de la gana...- dije con un tic en la ceja.

De repente caí en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo se llamaba mi propio familiar.

_ Y a todo esto...¿tú cómo te llamas?-

_¿Llamarme?-

Asentí.

_ Hum, tu nombre digo-

Se quedó un rato callado, y entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

_Solíais referiros a mi como :"perro " o "cosa", supongo que ése es mi nombre-

Me quedé con la boca abierta...

¡Que cruel!

_¿¡Quién te llamaba así!-

_...Vos ama-

…...¿Yo?

No, t-tiene que ser una broma.

Un mal presentimiento empezó a formarse en el fondo de mi cabeza, y no me está gustando nada.

_ ¡E-Eso es imposible! ¡Si es la prim-!..bueno, segunda vez que nos vemos!-

La sombra se fue torciendo hasta quedar formar una especie de puente en el suelo...creo que intenta ladear la cabeza.

_ Lo sé, pero...eso era cuando...- se torció aún más _ …...antes...no estoy seguro, pero creo que antes no erais mujer ama. ¡Pero sin duda oléis exactamente igual, no pongo en duda vuestro título-

¿Cómo que "no estás seguro"? ¡O lo estás o no lo estás!

La cabeza me va a reventar.

Me apoyé sobre la corteza del árbol respirando con dificultad.

Dios...entonces yo soy...s-soy...

_Por casualidad mi nombre no sería...-

_ Conde, conde Drácula, creo recordar- me cortó.

Me va a dar algo...¡ME VA A DAR ALGO!

¡Entonces es oficial! ¡Soy la reencarnación de ese psicópata!

Comencé a hiperventilar.

_A-Ama...¿estáis bien?-

Asentí con retraso.

_ S-Si...-

Vale Kumiko, no pasa nada, esto era una posibilidad, una posibilidad que se ha confirmado, pero no cambia nada verdad...¿¡verdad!

Le dediqué a mi familiar una sonrisa torcida.

_ No pasa nada...vamos, ¡seguro que en mi habitación encuentro un nombre para ti!-

Supongo, que lo que en realidad me molesta es que con esto de la reencarnación...me siento todavía menos humana que antes, como si nunca lo hubiese sido.

Cuando nos acercamos a la luz de las farolas, la sombra comenzó a empequeñecerse, hasta llegarme casi por la barbilla. Después, comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta que finalmente ante mi apareció un perro negro, bastante peludo, aunque parecía más un lobo.

Tenía ojos rojos, seis, para ser más exactos. Dos situados a la altura normal y el resto, algo más pequeños, encima hasta llegar a la frente. El perro dejó la lengua colgando, mostrando una fila de dientes afiladísimos.

Me lo quedé mirando con cara de pocker.

Bien visto...¡podría resultar hasta mono!...si le quitamos el aura asesina y tenebrosa.

_ ¡Puedes transformarte!-

El perro ladeó la cabeza.

_ Cuando hay poca luz puedo adoptar esta forma, pero soy mucho más débil así-

Me brillaban los ojos con entusiasmo.

_ Esto...¿podrías quedarte así...siempre?-

_ ¿Disculpe ama?, creo que no ha oído la parte de "soy más débil en esta forma"-

Me apresuré a aclarar.

_ Es que es mejor que no seas tan...- hice una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada _ intimidante-

El perro abrió mucho los ojos y erizó el pelaje.

_ Como gustes...-

No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que he perdido su respeto en un 20%

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me puse como loca a mirar todos mis mangas, en busca de inspiración (es decir plagio) para el nombre de mi familiar.

Veamos, es un perro, y tiene ojos rojos...¿llamarlo Itachi sería demasiado obvio ?

No, definitivamente cuando le invoque no quiero decir : "¡adelante Itachi!"

Entonces solo queda...

_¡Ya sé, te llamaré Asura!...¿te parece bien?- grité entusiasmada.

_ Es...un honor ama-

Asura movió el rabo.

No pude contenerme más, me abalancé sobre Asura y lo apretujé con fuerza.

_¡Sabía que podías ser mono cuando te lo propusieras~! -

Llamaron a la puerta.

_ ¡Pasa!-

Yukio y Rin entraron a la habitación, hablando el segundo muy entusiasmado.

_¡Kumiko! No te preocupes, me ha llevado dos horas, pero he puesto barreras por todo el edificio y-

Se quedó callado cuando nos vio.

Ups...

_ Y-Yukio esto verás...resulta que la sombra...era mi familiar, Asura, …...¡s-siento las molestias!-

Yukio se subió las gafas, le temblaba la comisura del labio.

_ N-No te preocupes...tan poco a sido para tanto...-

_ ¡Ey! ¡como mola el perro!-

Rin se acercó y comenzó a hacerle mimos a Asura.

Que entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa, como sopesando si morderle o no, tras mirarme se decantó por no hacerlo.

Yukio se despidió algo decaído.

_ Voy a...quitar las barreras y eso...nos vemos mañana-

_A-Adiós...¡y gracias!- agregué sintiéndome culpable.

Rin no le prestó atención y siguió acariciando al perro, el cual erizó el pelaje y retrocedió.

_¿P-Príncipe?-

Rin giró la cabeza a los lados.

_¡¿Dónde?-

Asura me miró sobresaltado.

¡Claro! Hasta ahora no había reparado en que Rin debe tener un rango muy alto al ser hijo de Satanás.

Le dediqué una tímida mirada de respeto.

_ Por cierto Rin este es Asura, Asura Rin, y el chico de antes era su hermano Yukio-

Rin enarcó una ceja.

_¿Asura? ¿se lo has puesto tú?-

Me ruboricé un poco.

_Sip~ -

_ ¿Se lo has puesto por Soul Eater?, que poco original-

Fruncí el ceño molesta.

_ ¡Pues se siente!-

…...La verdad es que nunca he tenido mucha imaginación para esto de los nombres (ni siquiera con los peluches de pequeña)

Jo, me siento mal por Yukio. Debería hacer algo para animarle, como hacer ese trabajo voluntario que mandó el otro día, o ir estudiando para el examen...¡el examen! ¡es mañana!

_¡Rin, mañana es el examen de farmacología !-

Rin se encogió de hombros.

_ …...¿Y?-

_¡Pues que me falta un tema por estudiar, y repasarlo todo después!-

_ …..¿Y qué? Tan poco pasa nada por un tema, seguro que no te cae-

Vaya, parece seguro de si mismo.

_¿Tú ya te lo sabes?-

Rió nervioso.

_ Erg...no-

Una gota de sudor cayó por mi frente.

_ Entonces será mejor que estudiemos...-

Lo dejé caer con suavidad.

_...¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día?-

_¡El examen es mañana vago!-

¡Será posible!

_ Esta bieeen-

Después de pasarnos toda la tarde (y por lo menos yo, toda la noche) estudiando estábamos listos.

Estábamos de concentración, (pero como había poco presupuesto...) en nuestra residencia.

Tiene que haber una gran diferencia entre ella y el resto de los edificios, porque cuando los demás llegaron hubo más de un comentario del tipo "que asco de edificio".

El examen duró casi dos horas.

Y contra todo pronóstico, me salió bastante bien, tal vez incluso para el sobresaliente.

Oí a Izumo decir algo de darse un baño. Por lo que decidí ir yo también.

_¿Qué tal te ha salido?-preguntó Bon con cara de tener migraña.

_¡Bien!, creo que hasta puedo sacar el sobresaliente~ - respondí bastante animada.

_¡Wow! ¿en serio?- Konekomaru y Bon me dieron una mirada inquisitiva.

Yo me ruboricé y fruncí el ceño.

_¡Si!, ¡¿tan raro os parece?-

Tuvieron suerte, porque Shima les libró de tener que responder.

_¿También vas al baño Kumiko-chan?- preguntó más empalagoso de lo habitual.

Asentí.

_ Hum, eso mismo estaba pensando-

_¡Eso está bien!, que vayáis todas juntas~-

Puse cara de asco, ¿no estará pensando en espiar el muy desgraciado?

Por si acaso le dí un capirotazo.

_ ¡Eh!- se quejó tocándose la frente dolorida.

_ ¡Por si acaso!-

Bon y Konekomaru asintieron al unísono, lo cual confirmó mis sospechas.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del baño me encontré a Rin y Shiemi peleando.

_ ¡Deja de comportarte así, no eres la criada de la cejotas!-

_¡No soy criada de nadie, solo estoy ayudando a una amiga!-

Me interpuse entre ellos.

¡¿De qué habla Rin?

_ ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!-

_ K-Kumiko...- Shiemi bajó la mirada.

Rin echaba humo.

_ ¡Vamos, díselo! ¡Dile que has estado haciéndole todos los recados a la cejotas, que has dejado que te pisotee toda la semana!-

Abrí mucho los ojos.

_Shiemi...¿eso es verdad?-

Ella estalló.

_¡NO! Y-Yo solo, ¡yo solo la estoy ayudando, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos!-

Yo también estallé.

_ ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Los amigos no te piden que hagas ese tipo de cosas! Los amigos se preocupan por ti, te ayudan cuando tienes problemas ¡aunque tú no se lo pidas!, te animan cuando estás deprimido, te defienden cuando estás en un lío. Los amigos confían los unos de los otros, los ¡amigos no te hacen daño!, l-los amigos...-

Los amigos son sinceros, aunque a veces no te guste lo que tengan que decir, no tienen secretos y confían los unos en los otros, te aceptan en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Lo intenté, pero no fui capaz de decir eso último. Era como si alguien me estuviera estrujando el pecho.

Yo...en realidad no he sido totalmente sincera con nadie en toda mi vida. Tal vez con Rin y Yukio me permita tener más confianza...pero aún así...yo...

_ ¿L-Los amigos qué?- preguntó Shiemi.

Levanté la vista y pude ver en sus rostros que realmente les estaba emocionando mi discurso. No, si ya sabía yo que tenía que haberme dedicado a la política en vez de al exorcismo.

Intenté continuar como pude.

_ Los amigos son...ghoul-

_¿¡Ghoul!-hablaron a la vez con la boca abierta.

Negué con las manos.

Ese olor...

_ ¡No!, quiero decir que huele a-

_¡KYAAAAAA!-

Un grito cortó el aire.

Rin y yo reaccionamos al instante.

_¡Viene del baño de las chicas!-

Ambos nos miramos con complicidad.

_ ¡Shiemi, ve a avisar a Yukio!- grité.

La dejamos con la palabra en la boca y entramos.

Efectivamente había un ghoul (ghoul, zombie, naberius ¡o como quiera que se llamen!) y además era uno bastante grande, al cual habría que tener en cuenta.

Paku estaba en el suelo, posiblemente inconsciente, Izumo contemplaba la escena impotente, medio desnuda.

Instintivamente, corrí hacia el ghoul, liberé algo de energía sin quitarme el collar y le di tal codazo, que de momento salió de debajo de Paku eso os lo aseguro.

Rin me agarró del hombro y habló en un susurro.

_ Kumiko, sé como te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada fuera de lo normal-

Me paré en seco, ¡es cierto!

Vaya, con lo precavída que siempre he sido, y tiene que ser precisamente Rin ,que utiliza las llamas de Satán hasta para encender la hornilla de la cocina, quien me calme.

Pero cuando he visto que Paku e Izumo estaban en peligro...simplemente ha sido instintivo.

Shiemi volvió, y mientras Rin distraía al ghoul ésta usó a su familiar para aplicarle a Paku los primeros auxilios.

¡Maldición y yo sin katana! (La dejé en mi habitación, es decir, para qué llevarla al baño ¿verdad?)

Izumo trató de ayudar invocando a sus familiares, pero algo ha tenido que pasarle, porque la han atacado hasta tal punto que se ha visto obligada a romper el círculo de invocación.

¡Eso es! Asura.

_ ¡Asura!- llamé, pero sin embargo no apareció.

Me pregunto, no será que...oh Dios, ¿por qué tuve que soltar esa frase tan ridícula?

Hablé entre dientes.

_ ¡Asura te elijo a ti!-

Mi familiar salió de detrás de mi sombra.

¡Ahora si que apareces eh desgraciado!

_¿Me llamabas ama?-

_ ¡Si!,¡ ayuda a Rin por favor!-

Acto seguido, Asura se arrojó sobre el ghoul, y le mordió una pierna (o un brazo, no lo sé), gracias a lo cual se apartó de Rin al que hace un momento estaba estrangulando.

En ese momento, apareció Yukio y los demás, dio unos cuantos disparos y espantó al demonio.

Suspiré aliviada.

Asura vino hacia mi moviendo el rabo todavía con el brazo del ghoul en la boca, ganándose la mirada de asco de todos.

Sin embargo una parte de mi se sentía particularmente orgullosa del perro, por lo que le acaricié la cabeza y le sonreí.

_¡Buen trabajo!-

Asura abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de nuevo.

_En verdad, si que ha cambiado ama-

Tras lo cual se desvaneció.

…...Espero que eso haya sido un cumplido.

_A-Asi que al final pudiste invocar un familiar – comentó Bon, todavía algo asqueado por el brazo del ghoul que ahora estaba en el suelo _ que...bien...-

Reí algo nerviosa por el cumplido.

_ Si...g-gracias-

Vale, tal vez la actuación de Asura no haya sido un poco...¿censurable?, ¡pero el pobre lo ha hecho con buena intención!

Yukio comprobó que no había moros en la costa y Shiemi y los demás se llevaron a Paku a la enfermería.

Esperé a Rin, que salió sin camisa.

Yo me lo quedé mirando ruborizada.

¡¿Desde cuándo es Rin tan musculoso?

_ ¡P-Pero qué haces!-

Él también se ruborizó y salió de allí pitando sin responderme. La cola se le veía por detrás.

Iba a irme yo también, pero el ruido de un llanto me detuvo.

Me acerqué lentamente a la parte de atrás del vestuario, Izumo estaba acurrucada, hecha un ovillo, llorando.

Me la quedé mirando un momento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que ella reparó en mi presencia.

_¡Vete de aquí!- gritó con voz quebrada.

Sabía que tenía que haberme ido, que ella no quería que estuviera allí. ¡Además me cae fatal!...Pero, en lugar de marcharme me senté a su lado.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien..?-

Ella alzó la mirada, furiosa, pero no tengo muy claro si era conmigo o con ella misma.

_¡NO! ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté bien! ¡Mi mejor amiga ha estado a punto de morir y yo...y yo- No pudo continuar y se echó a llorar de nuevo _ ¡Yo no he sido capaz de hacer nada para ayudarla!-

Me quedé mirando al frente, y sentí algo hacia ella de lo que no me creí capaz, empatía.

_ Yo...sé como te sientes-

Dejó de llorar y me miró.

_ En realidad, ingresé en True Cross después de que un demonio nos atacase a mi amiga y a mí.

Y yo...tan poco pude hacer mucho por protegerla- Si no hubiera sido por Mephisto Emilly..._ Así que sé lo que es, ¡es por eso que vine aquí!-

Es por eso que vine...¡ESO ES!

¡Quise hacerme exorcista para poder proteger a la gente que quería! ¡Para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder proteger a mis seres queridos de cualquiera!, ¡incluso de Astaroth!

Si, ese es mi objetivo, (bueno, y si me encontrarse al ya mencionado demonio un día por la calle...matarlo no estaría nada mal, por tanto tengo DOS objetivos)

Izumo se me quedó mirando un rato.

_¡Y a mi qué me importa tu vida!-

Me la quedé mirando con la boca abierta y me levanté del sitio muy indignada.

_¡Yo solo quería animarte ¿vale?, ¡la cuestión es que sé lo que se siente cuando no puedes ayudar a una amiga! de todas formas, si quieres ayudar a Paku la próxima vez ¡hazte más fuerte y deja de lamentarte! Te digo por experiencia que las cosas no se solucionan llorando...y ¡ah! ¡Trata bien a Shiemi! ¿entendido?-

No esperé a que respondiera y me marché.

Regresé a mi habitación y tras darme una ducha caí redonda en la cama. Y una vez allí, tomé una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida.

Llamé a Emilly para contárselo todo.

Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras esperaba a que cogiera el móvil,

_ Hiiii~?-

_ Alfred soy yo quería-

_ ¡Es coña! En realidad no estoy, o sea que déjame un mensaje después de la señal right?-

Gruñí de frustración. ¡Siempre pico!

De todas formas esperé a que sonara la señal.

_ Esto...Alfred soy Kira...mira, sé que es tarde, pero...tengo algo importante que hace tiempo que quiero contarte...¿llámame vale?-

Colgué el teléfono y teniendo la sensación de haberme quitado un peso de encima, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente estaba medio muerta, casi no era capaz de distinguir mi cama del suelo, pero como seguíamos de concentración me levanté por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Ojerosa, salí de la habitación con la ropa mal puesta, a lavarme la cara.

Izumo también estaba. Me miró con el entrecejo fundido mientras me lavaba la cara, ¿cómo se puede estar de tan mal humor desde tan temprano?

De todas formas estoy muy cansada como para aguantarla, por lo que me sequé la cara con parsimonia y me fui.

_...Tenía sentido- dijo en un susurro.

Me volví y le dediqué una mirada confusa.

_¿Qué?-

_ L-Lo que dijiste el otro día, ¡tenía sentido vale!-

_Ah...pues me alegro...de nada-

Pareció recibir un golpe en la espinilla.

_¡No es como si te lo estuviera agradeciendo!-

Y se marchó muy indignada...

Me quedé un momento perpleja, hasta que me dio un ataque de risa, que duró más de lo que querría admitir, pero en realidad estaba muy contenta, debo haberle sido útil.

Quién sabe, tal vez Izumo no sea tan mala después de todo.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, y con eso me refiero a que fueron particularmente aburridas. Aunque hubo cosas extrañas, por ejemplo la profesora le preguntó a Rin y este no supo la respuesta...bueno, vale, eso es normal, pero luego cuando le tocó a Izumo, ¡ella también se equivocó!, (menos mal que Bon si que se la sabía, porque si no me iba a preguntar a mi y tenía demasiado sueño como para enterarme de lo que había que decir).

Luego nos tocó clase con Yukio, ¡y adivinad qué!

¡Saqué un 90 en el examen!

¡ Yukio me felicitó~!

¡La cara de los chicos era un poema!¡Que os den!

Estaba tan ensimismada con mi buena nota (eso y que tenía una plasta encima que...), que no me di cuenta del pique que se estaba formando.

_¡No te creas tan especial por saber un par de versos!-

Levanté la vista adormilada. Si Izumo sigue por este camino las cosas se van a poner serias.

_¡Pues de momento tú no eres capaz ni de eso!- Bon se estaba cabreando, a pesar de que Shima intentaba calmarlo como podía.

_ ¡Eso es porque no quiero, no porque no pueda! Total, ¿para qué ? Los arias son unos paquetes, no pueden hacer nada sin ser protegidos por el resto del grupo- dijo con prepotencia.

_¡Oye, ¿de qué vas?, sabes perfectamente que nosotros aspiramos a ser aria!-

Bon parece que esté a punto de darle una torta.

_Si, tú aspiras muchas cosas, como lo de derrotar a Satanás, ¡que patético!-

Ahí se ha pasado.

Bon no pudo controlarse más y agarró a Izumo del cuello de la blusa, la cual, sin poder creerse del todo que se hubiera atrevido, le golpeó el brazo con tal de soltarse.

_Espero que con este castigo aprendáis la lección- dijo Yukio secamente.

Nos había llevado a la residencia, a una de las habitaciones libres, hecho sentar de rodillas, y colocado un demonio piedra, que pesaba lo que no está escrito (aunque tal vez no tanto como una farola)

Rin estaba que echaba humo.

_¿¡Y por qué nos castigas a los demás!-

Su hermano se subió las gafas.

_La falta de uno la pagáis todos-

Ni siquiera yo pude evitar mirarle ahora con odio.

Y para colmo añadió:

_ Y espero que durante las 3 horas que vais a permanecer aquí aprendáis la lección-

Sin esperar nuestras protestas, nos dedicó una sonrisa y se fue como si nada.

Apreté con fuerza los puños, ya lo creo que he aprendido al lección si, "Evitar estar en le momento inadecuado, y en la situación inadecuada, porque sino, los castigos inadecuados me los como por igual".

10 minutos...

Vale, una cosa es estar en una sala, encerrada, con una piedra de seis kilos en las piernas, durante tres horas. Pero tener que aguantar a dos personas discutiendo, ¡contigo en medio! (literalmente, porque Rin y yo estábamos en medio de Bon e Izumo), eso no es un castigo, ¡es el purgatorio!

_¡Eres una repelente , ¿lo sabías?-

_¡ Lo sé, ¿pasa algo?-

_¡No me extraña que todos se larguen nada más verte!-

Habría jurado que el corazón de Izumo se paró por un momento, pero me daba lo mismo, yo ya estaba al límite, tanto que me levanté ,incluso con la piedra todavía en las manos.

_¡SE ACABÓ!- grité exasperada.

Ambos enmudecieron y Rin me miró agradecido, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_ ¡Bon, es cierto que a las chicas no se las agarra de esa manera!-

_¡Pero tú de qué lado estás!- me reprochó el aludido.

_ Y tú...Izumo, ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE-

No pude continuar, las luces se apagaron de repente.

_¡JODER, me la has tirado en la pierna!- el grito de Shima fue lo único que se escuchó por encima del resto.

Dios, ese pedrusco en el pie, tiene que doler...

Menos mal que vivimos en pleno siglo XXI, eso y que todos teníamos el móvil a mano, porque en poco tiempo, la habitación ya estaba en penumbra.

_ ¿U-Un apagón?- preguntó Shiemi.

Negué con la cabeza.

_ Se ven luces fuera-

_No os preocupéis- dijo Shima de lo más confiado _ Vamos al pasillo- incluso se levantó para ir abrir la puerta.

Bon frunció el ceño.

_ Oye, ten cuidado ¿eh?-

_ No pasa nada, yo soy de los que se crecen en este tipo de situaciones~ -

U-Un momento, ese olor...¿no es de?...

_Es como una prueba de valor-

Di un bote, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_ ¡NO ABRAS LA PUERTA!-

_¿Qué , por qué?- siguió sonriendo mientras empujaba la puerta _ Si no pasa nad-

Como ya me temía, la horrenda cara del ghoul, fue lo único que se encontró al abrirla.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

Shima parecía no haberse enterado del todo.

_Uy, que raro, ¿estaré mal de la vista?-

_¡QUE NO ,QUE ES REAL!-

Por suerte, reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar que el ghoul le arrancase la cabeza.

_¡Es el ghoul de ayer!-

Asentí para mi, aunque tenga una cabeza de más, tres, tiene que ser el mismo (porque lo que si que le falta es una pierna).

El demonio entró, y para colmo, le salió un bulto del cuello que posteriormente explotó, manchándonos con un líquido negro que hizo que todos menos Rin y yo comenzaran a toser.

Que asco...y yo que pensaba que no podían ser más asquerosos. La vida está llena de sorpresas.

_ ¡Ya viene para acá!- gritó Bon, que no se podía levantar porque se le habían dormido las piernas.

En eso momento, el familiar de Shiemi, produjo el solito, una gran enredadera, de gruesas ramas, que bloqueó al ghoul.

_¡Bien hecho Nii!-

Fruncí el ceño, nos protegerá de momento, pero no por mucho.

Rin se adelantó.

_ ¡Yo seré el cebo!, atraeré al ghoul y bajaré a iluminar todo lo que pueda-

_¡¿Pero qué dices, cómo vas a ir tú solo?-

Le agarré del brazo.

_P-Pero Rin...-

_ No te preocupes – susurró _ solo van a por mi, además...soy bastante fuerte- dijo guiñando un ojo.

No dudo de que lo sea, pero...no puedo dejar que se vaya solo, pero tan poco puedo dejar a los demás.

_¡Espera!, por lo menos llévate a mi familiar-

Me quedo más tranquila si Asura va con él, así podrá servirle de apoyo por si las cosas se complican.

Además...con lo que sea que ha expulsado el ghoul, huele a él por todas partes, y no podría decir si hay más o no, a fin de cuentas, si uno ha podido romper las barreras, ¿por qué no dos?

_¡Asura!- llamé.

…...No vino nadie. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de todos.

Será...¡por qué tendré que haber soltado algo tan ridículo!

_ …..Te elijo a ti Asura- lo dije muy bajito, pero apareció igualmente.

Aunque ahora no era un perro del todo, algo más grande parecía fundirse un poco con la oscuridad de la habitación. Tal vez no pueda evitar estar así en una oscuridad total.

_¿Ama?-

Asentí.

_ Asura, sigue a Rin y ayúdale por favor-

El perro entrecerró los ojos, repasando la habitación.

_...Como ordene...-

Pareció que iba a decir algo como : ¿Y no sería mejor que me quedase aquí?

Pero no lo cuestionó, y desapareció acoplándose a la sombra de Rin que me miró entre alucinado y asustado.

_ Wow, ¡como mola tu familiar!-

Tras decir eso, desapareció en la maleza.

Lo único que alcanzamos a ver fue el ghoul destrozando la puerta para seguirle...espero que le vaya bien...

Sin embargo no podíamos relajarnos, porque todavía quedaba otro. Debe haberse dividido...de alguna forma...que asco.

Bueno, tan poco será tan difícil de matar, solo tengo que quitarme el collar y...

¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No puedo quitármelo! No puedo hacer nada "fuera de lo habitual", ¡por eso Rin se ha ido!... entre otras cosas...

Maldición...así...¡s-soy inútil!

Bon nos dirigió a pesar del pánico. Él y Konekomaru recitarían versos fatales (al azar a ver si aciertan) mientras Shima, que había sacado una especie de bastón budista de la nada, y yo con mi katana cubriríamos a Shiemi y el resto cuando cediera la barrera. Y en cuanto a Izumo, Yamada y demás...bueno, alguien tiene que dar ánimos.

Los chicos comenzaron a recitar, yo desenfundé la katana y me puse en posición defensiva, algo insegura, me giraba de vez en cuando para comprobar el estado de Shiemi.

Poco a poco, el demonio comenzó a abrirse paso, cada vez más cerca. Justo cuando ya casi había salido, el ghoul se detuvo.

Nos quedamos, todos, mirando con una mezcla de temor y asco, como volvió a dividirse, quedando uno con cuatro patas y otro solo con tres. Cuando acabó, Shiemi emitió un gruñido y los árboles desaparecieron.

Contuve la respiración.

Uno de ellos fue directamente hacia Bon, al cual detuvo Shima, que reaccionó inesperadamente rápido.

El otro, cojo, pero igualmente rápido, trató de arrollarme. A duras penas lo paré con la katana, mis pies cedieron un poco, pero me mantuve firme.

Apreté los puños sobre el mango. No esperaba que el demonio tuviera tanta fuerza...o yo con el collar tan poca...

En cualquier caso, coloqué una de las manos en el filo de la espada la empujé logrando que el ghoul se apartara, me corté un poco, pero en pocos segundos había cicatrizado.

Acto seguido, me moví con rapidez y le atravesé el pulmón izquierdo, buscando el corazón.

Sonreí con satisfacción cuando gritó de dolor sacando la katana de su pecho satisfecha.

Me giré para ver como le iba a Shima, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que no debí haberlo hecho.

El ghoul, que debía estar muerto, me agarró por el tobillo, elevándome y lanzándome con saña contra la pared de la habitación.

Noté como mis costillas crujían. Caí al suelo con un golpe sordo y un grito ahogado.

_¡Kumiko!-

Oí como alguien me llamaba, pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para identificar la voz.

¡Maldición! Estos bichos nunca suelen tener el corazón en su sitio, y desgraciadamente éste no es una excepción.

De nuevo, el ghoul fue a por mi...no lo entiendo, podría haber ido a por Bon o Konekomaru, tal vez me tenga cierto rencor por lo de la pierna...

Yo no reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que esperé el golpe.

Pero no llegó.

_S-Shima...- murmuré sobrecogida.

Shima se las había apañado para liberarse de su ghoul y parar el mío con el bastón.

Por detrás de él, alcancé a ver a Izumo, que con sus dos familiares contenía al otro.

Shima me miró desde el rabillo del ojo.

_¡Kumiko-chan, ¿estás bien?-

Asentí agradecida.

_¡H-Hai!-

Mordí mi labio inferior.

¡No es momento de quedarme tirada!

Se suponía que tenía que protegerlos yo a ellos, ¡no ellos a mi!, ¡que para eso soy una vampiresa, algo podré hacer!

A ver, Kumiko, piensa con calma.

Por experiencia propia, un demonio solo puede matarse de tres formas : 1º recitando su verso fatal...(eso lo descarto por falta de estudio) 2º destrozando todo su cuerpo (…..pero eso no puedo hacerlo...pero para eso tendría que desmadrarme demasiado, y no puedo hacerlo con la clase delante) 3º atravesando el corazón limpiamente.

Sin embargo, el corazón del ghoul podría estar el cualquier parte. No, tengo que encontrarlo, puedo encontrarlo, pero para eso necesito tiempo...

Llamé a Shima aún en el suelo.

_¡S-Shima!-

_¡¿Qué?- preguntó esquivando un zarpazo.

_Necesito que contengas al ghoul un poco más por favor-

_¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué ?-

Porque necesito concentrarme para intentar localizar su corazón por el sonido, ya que no puedo hacerlo por los ojos, que sería más fácil. Pero lógicamente no le dije eso:

_ ¡Confía en mi ¿de acuerdo?-

Me miró dubitativo y luego se dirigió a Izumo, que devolvió la mirada con decisión.

_¡No os preocupéis, yo me encargo de este!-

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, al menos para mi.

Bien, Kumiko, tranquila, concéntrate. Olvida donde estás, olvida lo que te rodea.

No hay ruido, no hay nada. Solo los latidos.

Hay muchos, todos diferentes, pero iguales en cierta forma.

Bum...Bum...Bum...

Mi corazón suena relajado, pero no es en él en el que debo centrarme. Traté de localizar otros.

El de Bon, el Konekomaru, el de Shima, el de Izumo, todos suenan agitados, rápidos y acelerados.

BUm,BUm,BUm,BUm...

(Me está dando sed con todo esto)

Luego estaba el de Shiemi, que también estaba tranquilo, tal vez porque estaba prácticamente

desvanecida. Pero no son los que busco.

Bum...Bum...Bum...

Corazón desconocido número uno.

Bum...Bum...BUm...

Número dos.

Número tres...Número siete...

¡UN MOMENTO! ¡CUÁNTA GENTE HAY AQUÍ!

Abrí muchos los ojos sorprendida y repasé con la mirada la habitación.

No hay duda, he escuchado...bueno, no los he contado, ¡pero definitivamente había demasiados corazones humanos!,¡ más de diez!

Para asegurarme , incluso, comencé a cortar con el dedo índice a los miembros de la clase. Shima me interrumpió cuando iba por tres.

_K-Kumiko...¡¿Te falta mucho?-

Izumo continuó.

_ ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer de una vez!, ¡Nosotros ya no podemos más!-

Asentí con decisión.

_¡Hai!-

Volví a concentrarme.

De acuerdo...dejemos de lado el número de personas que hay o deja de haber. Tú solo céntrate en el que suene diferente.

BADUM BUM BUMBUM BADUM

¡TE TENGO!

Vale, hay dos, pero uno suena más cerca. Ahora solo tengo que tratar de localizar la parte del cuerpo y...¡LISTO!

Abrí los ojos y me levanté de un golpe agarrando la katana casi de forma instintiva.

Sin embargo, el ghoul había acorralado tanto a Shima, que sin querer me había aprisionado contra la pared.

¡Maldición, así no tengo libertad de movimientos! Y tengo que ser rápida si no quiero recibir otro golpe. Además si el demonio se da cuenta de lo que pretendo, lo voy a tener bastante crudo.

_¡SHIMA!-

_¿Q-Qué?- respondió sobresaltado por mi súbita reacción.

_¡Abre las piernas!- decreté tanjante.

_¡¿QUÉ?- pude ver se estaba ruborizando, pero lo ignoré.

_¡Abre las pierna, necesito pasar por debajo!-

_¡ C-COMO!-

¡No es el momento para pensar cosas raras!...aunque bien visto, si sacamos de contexto la frase...

¡No! ¡Se acaba el tiempo!

_¡ÁBRELAS DE UNA VEZ!-

Finalmente, lo hizo, aunque tembló un poco.

Sin vacilar, me agaché para pasar por debajo de sus piernas, colocando la punta de la katana en posición vertical.

**Costado izquierdo.**

Le atravesé limpiamente, dirigiendo una mirada de superioridad y algo sádica, (pero no lo hice a posta) al ghoul, el cual me observó desconcertado e intentó atacar, pero se quedó un momento congelado y después se desvaneció.

En ese justo momento, Izumo lanzó un ataque de mayor potencia con sus familiares. El ataque brilló mucho, pero no pareció hacer nada realmente y el ghoul aprovechó llegar hasta Bon, al cual comenzó a axfisiar.

No perdí el tiempo, y como ya sé que el corazón de ese ghoul está en el abdomen, me dispuse a atravesarlo también.

Pero no hizo falta, porque Bon dio con su verso fatal en el último segundo, y el demonio desapareció.

Justo en ese momento las luces volvieron.

Gruñí un poco por la repentina claridad (con lo a gusto que estaba yo a oscuras...), pero aún así suspiré aliviada.

Menos mal...

_¡Ama, ¿estáis bien?-

Asura se materializó delante de mi. Pero ahora no solo era un perro, sino que también mucho más pequeño. No mucho mayor que un peluche de una tómbola.

Es decir...¡estaba más mono que nunca!

_A-Asura...¿qué te ha pasado?- intenté no sonar demasiado entusiasmada, porque sé que para él parecer adorable es casi un insulto.

_ Es por la luz del príncipe ama...lo lamento-

No puedo más.

_ ¡Si es que eres tan mooono~!¡Muy buen trabajo!- dije sin poder contenerme, mientras lo cogía y lo apretujaba en mi pecho.

Debe haberle afectado las llamas de Rin...pero creo que se lo perdonaré esta vez.

Asura gruñó molesto, pero no dijo nada.

En ese momento apareció Rin, sin un solo rasguño y saludando con la mano como si acabara de volver de pasear.

_¿Estáis bien?- preguntó desenfadado.

A Bon parecía que se le fueran a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

_Q-Qué..¿Y-Y el otro?- preguntó desesperado.

_¿El otro?, nah, me lo he cargado-

Movido por pura rabia, Bon se levantó de golpe y le dio a Rin tal golpe que lo tiró al suelo.

_¡TÚ DE QUÉ VAS! ¡YO CASI LA PALMO JODER Y VAS TÚ Y APARECES TAN PANCHO!-

Reí al ver como lo zarandeaba.

Pobre Rin...

Noté que Yukio y alguien más se acercaban, y acto seguido aparecieron él, y el profesor del parche...ahora no recuerdo su nombre...pobre.

Rin se puso muy tenso.

_¡Y-Yukio! ¡Ese tipo es un enemig-

No pudo terminar porque de la nada se abrió un panel del techo y Mephisto salió de él aterrizando sobre la espalda de Rin.

_Uy, perdona~-

Él y yo hablamos a la vez.

_¡¿MEPHISTO?-

_¡El mismo~!- dijo de lo más jovial, y de paso quitándose de encima de Rin.

Toda la clase se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. A lo que el respondió dedicando una sonrisa maliciosa.

_¡Vamos!, ¿de verdad pensabais que yo dejaría entrar a demonios de nivel medio en el recinto?-

…...Noooo...nadie piensa eso...

Enarqué una ceja, tengo la impresión de que no está diciendo toda la verdad, aunque eso no es nada nuevo.

Acto seguido chasqueó los dedos y empezaron a salir de sus escondites una multitud de profesores.

Sonreí emocionada.

_¡Efectivamente, esta concentración de refuerzo también tenía como objetivo servir de tapadera para realizaros el examen de admisión a escudero~!- dijo casi interpretando su papel como director, casi.

_¡LO SABÍA!-

¡Sabía que cuando oí tantos corazones no estaba alucinando!

Sin embargo todo el mundo se me quedó mirando.

Nota mental: hablar en voz baja, o simplemente no hablar.

Disimulé como pude.

_Q-Quiero decir que...sabía que no podía haber demonios sueltos sin una buena razón...-

Las miradas se disiparon un poco, por lo que solté el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Mephisto me acarició la cabeza, revolviéndome un poco el pelo.

_ Claro que lo sabías~- dijo en tono empalagoso.

Yo me ruboricé y le lancé una mirada de: "¡no hagas esas cosas en público! (Si, la gente se quedó mirando)

Ni sin público tan poco claro. Aunque una parte de mi se sintió muy feliz, porque sabía que en el fondo me estaba felicitando por haberme dado cuenta de que había más gente en la sala.

Mephisto bajó la mirada, ahora interesado por Asura.

Tal vez ahora Asura fuera pequeño y adorable, pero aún así pude darme cuenta de que ambos intercambiaron en esa breve mirada algún tipo de información y entendimiento del cual yo no era consciente y eso no me gustó nada.

_¡Ah! Y enhorabuena por el familiar~ -me dedicó un guiño.

_ G-Gracias...- dije algo extrañada. Asura sigue particularmente callado.

_Bien, ahora me pondré a leer los informes que han elaborado dos profesores. Mañana anunciaré los resultados del exámen, así que tened paciencia ¿eh?~ -

Después de eso, fuimos a la enfermería, donde me pasé todo el rato discutiendo con un médico,(y con los chicos) que insistían en que me examinaran, porque pensaban que tenía una costilla rota (o algo peor).

_¡Os he dicho que estoy bien!-

_¿¡Cómo vas a estar bien! Ese ghoul te lanzó contra la pared, ¡pero si dejaste hasta un bollo!- apuntó Bon.

_ Yo creo que oí como se te rompían las costillas- recalcó Konekomaru.

En eso tiene razón. En realidad sí que se me rompieron las costillas, pero se regeneraron casi al momento...aunque he de reconocer que doler, dolió.

_ ¡Podrías tener una hemorragia interna! Tienes que dejar que el doctor te examine Kumiko-chan-

Shima, créeme, si tuviera una HEMORRAGIA, precisamente una hemorragia, lo sabría.

Es más...Dios tengo una sed...espero que se pase pronto. Creo que solo necesito descanso. Procuraré dormir hoy.

Rin intercedió por mi.

_ ¡Dejadla en paz! Si dice que está bien, está bien y punto-

_¡Deberías preocuparte un poco más Rin!-

_¡Cállate Shima, tú solo quieres que la examinen para verla sin camiseta!- acusó Rin.

Me ruboricé profundamente al igual que Shima, que comenzó a negar con las manos muy nervioso.

Pero a mi no me engañaba, su corazón late de forma desigual, por lo que está mintiendo.

Demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa, le di un almohadillazo con la almohada del hospital.

_ ¡Pensaba que te preocupabas por mi salud pervertido!-

_¡Q-Que no era eso lo juro!-

_ cofcofcofmentiracofcofcof- Bon de manera oportuna.

_¡Gracias por el apoyo eh!-

_hum...-

Shiemi, que estaba dormida en la cama de al lado, se despertó por el ruido.

Me acerqué a su cama.

_Shiemi, ¿te encuentras mejor?-

La chica me devolvió una mirada soñolienta y con una sonrisa boba de incomprensión en su rostro.

Aunque tras la avalancha de felicitaciones y agradecimientos que comenzó a recibir, se despertaba a medida que se ruborizaba.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Me alegro mucho por ella, y de que por fin haya conseguido acercarse a el resto de la clase.

Aunque la conversación empezó con los elogios hacia Shiemi, acabamos hablando del examen.

Konekomaru (no sé el por qué) tenía dudas acerca de su aprobado, al igual que Izumo.

Hablé en su favor, con sinceridad.

_ Aprobarás seguro, has ayudado mucho y al final pudiste invocar a tus familiares-

Es más de no ser por ella y por Shima, yo no hubiera podido hacer gran cosa.

Shima me miró curioso.

_ A todo esto, ¿cómo hiciste eso?-

Me hice la sueca.

_¿Hacer el qué?-

Bon completó la frase.

_Si hombre, eso , lo de saber exactamente donde tenías que atacar al ghoul para matarlo, ¿cómo lo supiste?-

Miré al suelo incómoda. No me gusta hacia donde se está dirigiendo la conversación.

_ Fue, suerte...supongo-

_ ¡Fue más que suerte!, me pediste que te cubriera para concentrarse o algo así ¿no?-

Taladré a Shima con la mirada y me encogí de hombros tensa.

_Y para cosas raras Rin. ¿Se puede saber cómo hiciste para acabar con uno tú solo?-

Miré a Rin de reojo y vi que él también se había puesto tenso. Le miré comprensiva.

Lo siento por él...pero mejor que no me pregunte a mi.

_ ¡Supongo que soy un enigma!- respondió riendo.

Una gota de sudor cayó por nuestras cabezas. Con esa frase ya lo ha solucionado todo.

Mis compañeros siguieron metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

_Un paje cargándose a un demonio de nivel medio solo con una espada, ¡eso es muy extraño!-

_ Bueno...tú te has cargado a uno también Bon- dije ya con la voz entrecortada.

_¡Lo mío es diferente! Un verso fatal es fatal independientemente del rango-

Rin saltó ya agobiado.

_¡Qué más da cómo lo hicimos! Lo hecho hecho está ¡y punto!-

Aproveché para intervenir antes de que Bon replicara.

_¡Mirad que tarde es...! será mejor que nos vayamos llendo, ¿verdad Rin?- Le lancé un guiño de convicción.

_ ¿Eh?, ¿y yo por qué?- Me miró sin comprender.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

_ Quedamos ayer para hacer deberes...¿t-te acuerdas? ¿o prefiers quedarte aquí …..charlando?-

Por suerte pareció captarlo.

_ ¡Oh! Ahhhhhh si, es verdad...bueno, ¡ahí os quedáis!-

Tras despedirnos (un poco mejor), fuimos directamente a nuestras habitaciones.

¡Me muero por dormir! Es más, no creo que cene si quiera. Tengo sueño y sed, sobre todo sed y la única forma de solucionarlo es dormir hoy más de 9 horas.

_¡Kumiko!-

Antes de entrar a mi habitación, hice frente a Yukio.

_¿Hum?-

Yukio parecía mucho más serio de lo normal, además estaba tenso, por lo que yo también cambié la expresión, para ir acorde con el momento.

_...¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

Abrí mucho los ojos.

¡Yukio pidiendo un favor! ¡Esto debe ser una señal!¡El mundo va a acabarse!...Vale, tal vez esté exagerando.

Le sonreí un poco para tranquilizarlo.

_Claro, dime-

Yukio se relajó un poco y devolvió la sonrisa a medias.

_ Es sobre tu familiar. ¿Podrías pedirle que vigile al profesor Neuhaus? , y que me avise si hace algo...sospechoso-

Fruncí el ceño por dos razones. La primera que no sabía quién era el profesor Neuhaus. La segunda que me inquietaba cómo había dicho lo de "sospechoso".

_ …...¿El profesor Neuhaus?...-

_ Si, se encargó de convocar a los ghouls del examen. Pero creo que va detrás de Rin, por alguna razón,...-

¿Detrás de Rin? Bueno, aquí hay muchos exorcistas que odian a Satanás, así que no es de extrañar. Aunque no lo hace menos peligroso.

Me estremecí. Y pensar que un profesor querría matar a Rin...Da igual, protegeré a mis amigos sea el enemigo un demonio o un profesor.

Mantuve le ceño fruncido.

_...El profesor Neuhaus...-

Yukio frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de mi mirada de incomprensión.

_ Si, te da la clase de invocación...-

_...Aja...-

Suspiró frustrado.

_¡El del parche!-

Una bombillita se dibujó sobre mi cabeza.

¡Con que así era como se llamaba!

_ ¡Ahhh vale!- reí nerviosa y me sonrojé un poco _ Lo siento, es que tiene un nombre un poco extraño...-

Yukio se rió un poco, pero cortó la risa tan rápido como empezó.

_¿Entonces se lo dirás?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

_ ¿Has oído Asura?-

Mi sombra se deformó un poco y tras alargarse tres ojos rojos aparecieron en ella.

_Si ama-

Yukio se sobresaltó un poco por la aparición de Asura (suele pasar), pero luego me lo agradeció varias veces y finalmente pude entrar en mi habitación.

Tras una ducha rápida me puse un pijama sencillo de pantalón corto y me metí en la cama.

_ ¿Ama?-

Respondí perezosa.

_Hum...-

_En caso de que el humano hiciera algún movimiento, ¿he de avisar primero al príncipe?-

Me desperecé un poco. ¿se refiere a Rin?

_ No, avisa primero a Yukio-

_ Eso he dicho, al príncipe-

_Pensaba que el príncipe era Rin-

_ ¿Acaso no son hermanos?-

Esa afirmación me pilló desprevenida.

Ya sé que son hermanos. Ahora que lo pienso...siempre me pareció que el olor de Yukio era algo peculiar para ser un humano, pero pensé que era precisamente por eso, por ser hermano de Rin.

No será que...

_Asura...¿a qué te refieres?-

No recibí respuesta, ya se había ido.

Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué bajo la sábana.

Creo, que a partir de ahora voy a poner un ojo en Yukio, quién sabe...

_¡AMA!-

Me despertó de golpe el grito de Asura. Casi me caigo de la cama.

_¡¿QUÉ?-

Asura se materializó por completo, ya volvía a tener su tamaño habitual.

_ ¡El humano que me mandó vigilar, ha intentado matar al príncipe!-

¡¿CÓMO?

_¿¡Se lo has dicho a Yukio!-

_Si, se dirigen a la azotea, ¡dese prisa ama!-

No hace falta que me lo repita.

Me levanté de golpe, sin cambiarme de ropa, cogí la katana y salí de la habitación dando un portazo.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude e incluso por el camino me quité el collar para ahorrar tiempo.

Cuando mis ojos se volvieron rojos, tuve la sensación de que me habían quitado un peso de encima, y pude correr incluso más rápido. Pero estar sin collar no contribuyó a mi sed precisamente.

Llegué al final de la escalera, ya dando al exterior. Pero algo me detuvo en seco.

Sangre...h-huelo sangre.

De repente, sentí que no podía respirar.

La garganta me ardía. Noté que no eran solo unas gotas, era una cantidad considerable, pero ni de Rin ni de Yukio, por lo que debe ser de Neuhaus.

Me llevé las manos al cuello, como si eso de alguna manera fuese a aliviarme.

Dios...no sentía un ataque como este desde...desde que tenía 11 años...

Pero ahora es peor porque hay sangre de verdad.

Los colmillos salieron en contra de mi voluntad.

_¡RIN!-

La voz de Yukio fue como un chorro de agua helada.

Reuniendo la voluntad que me quedaba, avancé un poco y salí a la azotea del todo.

Me quedé mirando la escena bastante sorprendida, pero al ver que Yukio tenía alzada la pistola, hice lo mismo con la katana, pudiendo ver que las manos me temblaban, pero no por miedo.

Neuhaus, que sangraba abundantemente por ambas muñecas, había apuñalado a Rin el abdomen, y éste empezaba a sangra también.

No pude evitar emitir un gemido ahogado.

A una parte, muy pequeña, de mi le inquietaba la escena. Pero la otra, mucho mayor solo podía pensar en una cosa: SangreSangreSangreSangre, ¡SANGRE!

Me encogí sobre mi misma y me mordí los labios, que sangraron un poco a causa de los colmillos, luchando por contenerme.

¡Tenía que ser Rin precisamente el que sangrara!, ¡Con lo bien que huele!

Ya no podía sostener la katana en alto.

Tenía la vaga noción de que Rin estaba hablando, pero solo capte un fragmento de la conversación.

_¡Por favor! ¡No metas a gente inocente en esto!-

Mi voz salió ronca, apenas un susurro.

_R-Rin...-

El profesor se le quedó mirando un momento y luego habló.

_ No creas que esto ha acabado, ¡hay más gente como yo, prepárate!-

Después de eso se marchó. Se detuvo al pasar por mi lado, dirigiéndome una mirada de asco que me encogió el alma.

_También va por ti...así que no te relajes-

Me aparté de él como si tuviera la peste (Rin ya no, pero él sigue sangrando), y miré al suelo avergonzada.

Sigo temblando.

Dios...¿Q-Qué es lo que me pasa?

Shiemi apareció por la escalera justo cuando Neuhaus se fue.

_¡¿Estáis bien?-

Por suerte primero se fijó en Rin pensando que estaba herido y no me vio. Pero me giré por si acaso.

Mientras ella atendía a Rin, Yukio se me acercó y me colocó el collar, que estaba tirado en la escalera.

Mi ojos volvieron a la normalidad y los colmillos también desaparecieron. La sed se redujo un tanto.

Le miré sumamente agradecida.

_G-Gracias...Yukio...-

_ ¿Estás bien?- susurró.

Asentí como única respuesta. Las palabras de Shiemi llamaron más mi atención.

_¡Rin!, yo...l-lo he decidido!- Dijo entre lágrimas. Luego se volvió hacia mi.

_¡Kumiko, ya lo he decidido!-

Sonreí como pude, sin ganas, intentando darle ánimos.

_ …..¡E-Enhorabuena!-

Shiemi, me alegro...de que tu también hayas encontrado tu propio propósito. Ojalá pudiera exteriorizarlo mejor, pero...

Pero no me encuentro muy bien.

Tras despedirme con una excusa barata atravesé la escalera para acabar en mi habitación.

Me hubiera gustado poder acercarme a ver cómo estaba Rin, pero tengo demasiada sed.

No pegué ojo en toda la noche,pero no por el insomnio y la sed.

…...No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había sucedido en la azotea, es decir, ¡¿desde cuándo no sé controlarme? Es más ¿qué hubiera pasado si la herida de Rin hubiera sido más profunda, si no se hubiese cerrado? ….¿hubier, h-hubiera?...

Luego está la mirada que me echó el profesor, una buena mezcla entre odio y asco, pero no le culpo, en aquel momento yo tan poco me tuve mucho aprecio. ¿Cómo voy a proteger a mis amigos si cada vez que sangran me quedo parada?, o peor...

Me cubrí con la sábana totalmente, a pesar del calor, y abracé la almohada.

Maldición, yo...no quiero ser un monstruo.

_¡Estáis todos aprobados~!- anunció Mephisto, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero y dejaba entrever confeti, una pancarta de felicitación e incluso alguna que otra muñeca rusa, como si de un mago se tratase.

Todo el mundo suspiró aliviado, gritó, rió e incluso lloró (por lo menos Konekomaru).

Yo estaba muy cansada, pero aún así sonreí de oreja a oreja, realmente feliz.

_Y para celebrarlo... vuestro generoso director...-

Rin se acercó a mi y me susurró.

_ ¿De quién crees que habla?-

No pude evitar hacer una mueca divertida, siguiéndole el juego.

_ No lo sé, está claro que por la descripción no puede ser él-

Entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

_...Tal vez se jubile-

Fingí sorpresa.

_ ¡¿Será tan viejo?-

_¡EJEM!-

Mephisto había dejado de hablar y nos atravesaba con la mirada.

Le dediqué un pequeño gesto de disculpa y me sonrojé un poco.

_...Perdón- Pero tiene que reconocer que te lo estabas buscando...(eso último no se lo dije, pero lo transmití con mi expresión).

Continuó algo malhumorado.

_ Como iba diciendo...¡voy a invitaros a monjaki~!-

_¿Quéeee a monja?- se quejó Bon

_ ¡Por lo menos que sea carne a la brasa!- siguió Rin.

Reí un poco. Mira que es tacaño, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen, "a caballo regalado..."

Cuando acabaron las clases fuimos todos a un puesto que había cerca de la academia.

Se me hacía la boca agua viendo cocinar a Rin las tortitas.

¡Para una vez que invitan a algo! ¡Precisamente hoy que no puedo comer nada!

Me senté frente a Rin y Shiemi, que me contaba que quiere ayudar todo lo que puede en la academia, y al lado de Bon.

Me dediqué a apretar los puños bajo la mesa mientras la escuchaba.

Lloré internamente.

¡Tengo sed!...digo...hambre, t-tengo hambre...a quién quiero engañar. Ahora mismo mi garganta solo acepta líquidos, y con agua ya he probado...(teníais que haberme visto esta mañana tomando el desayuno, todo un poema...).

Dí un pequeño bote, cuando Rin puso frente a mi un plato de monja particularmente grande.

Me lo quedé mirando un rato.

_ Toma este Kumiko, que tienes cara de tener hambre-

Le sonreí de la forma más falsa posible, me temblaba la comisura del labio de pura frustración.

_ G-Gracias Rin...- respondí matándole con la mirada, pero él no pareció captarlo.

Cuando se sentaron Yukio y Mephisto fuimos dos los que comenzamos a matarle con la mirada.

Ya que Mephisto (que se me había sentado al lado para variar) se indignó al ver que ya no le había reservado monja, y ya no quedaba. Aunque su mirada daba mucho más miedo que la mía, tanto que hasta yo (y Bon que también estaba mirando) me estremecí...aunque asombrosamente él tan poco pareció notando.

Me quedé mirando el plato un poco más, suspiré resignada, y se lo pasé a Mephisto, que me miró como si le estuviese dando oro puro.

_¡¿En serio me lo das?-

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí ligeramente. Que alguien al menos pueda disfrutarlo, digo yo.

_Hum, no tengo mucha hambre de todas forma-

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba comiendo, pasando de mi por completo.

Fruncí el ceño un poco. ¡Le ha faltado tiempo!

Una vez que ya había acabado con más de la mitad de la tortita, se dirigió a mi un tono más bajo.

_ Y...¿desde cuándo estás en ayunas?-

_ Solo un día-

_ ¿Y duermes bien?-

Enarqué un poco la ceja, ¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

_ No...ya llevo varios días sin dormir-

Su expresión, cambió ahora a una mucho más siniestra y maliciosa.

_Si va en aumento, y crees que no puedes aguantarlo, ven por la noche a mi despacho...¡y listo~!-

Me quedé con la boca abierta y me ruboricé un poco antes de cambiar a una expresión seria.

Vaaaale, …...independientemente de lo mal que esa frase ha sonado de por si.

No me gusta nada lo que está insinuando.

Había adoptado esa extraña (y algo espeluznante) mirada ya característica, que me hizo estremecer. Pero aún así, tuve la impresión, de que de alguna manera, aquella era una frase que ya había elaborado de antemano...casi, como si hubiera esperado el momento indicado para poder recitarla.

Entrecerré los ojos fríamente.

_ ¿De qué hablas?- hablé algo más brusca de lo que pretendía.

_...¿Tú qué crees?, darte una infusión~ -

Me quedé con la boca abierta, casi sin entenderlo del todo.

¡No puedo creer que encima bromeé con eso!

Clavé las uñas en la mesa.

¿Cómo puede Mephisto si quiera insinuar que?, que yo...quiera, ¡o vaya a!...

¡No pienso beber sangre!, ¡de ningún tipo!

Respondí en el tono más bajo que pude, tal vez incluso algo brusca, pero la verdad es que su ofrecimiento me había sentado MUY mal.

_ Te lo agradezco pero, por favor . No vuelvas a insinuar algo así. Tal vez no pueda cambiar lo que soy, ¡p-pero hay cosas sobre las que sí puedo decidir! Y las "infusiones", son una de ellas-

Él también entrecerró los ojos, ahora curioso.

_ Oh, ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?-

_Se pasará- declaré cortante.

Si consigo dormir el suficiente tiempo...se pasará.

Me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

_¿Y si no lo hace?-

_...-

Bajé la mirada tensa e incómoda y me giré hacia el otro lado, centrándome en lo que sea que estuvieran hablando los chicos.

No quería continuar con la conversación, y por suerte para mí Mephisto no insistió, supongo que porque él había ganado a fin de cuentas.

"_¿Y si no lo hace?" _

Esas palabras me siguieron persiguiendo una vez que me acabamos la comida, una vez que llegué a mi habitación, e incluso mientras daba mi carrera nocturna al rededor de la academia.

Si no se pasa...y-yo... no lo sé.

Solo puedo esperar y aprovechar que mañana es domingo y que he hecho los deberes, para dormir tooodo el día. Es más, incluso bajé al máximo las persianas de la habitación y puse una nota de "no molestar", por si a alguien se le ocurría pasarse por aquí .

Cerré los ojos algo decaída.

"_¿Y si no lo hace?"_

_Ama, hay alguien un intruso-

Un susurro me estaba molestando, por lo que gruñí un poco y me revolví entre las sábanas.

_Ama...que está en el edificio-

Tengo tanto sueño...

_hum...-

Un momento...¿es Asura quién habla?

Fruncí el ceño perezosa. Estoy demasiado a gusto como para preocuparme de qué dice.

_¡Ama que se dirige hacia aquí!...¿quiere que haga algo?-

¡Dios, que pesado está!

_¡Qué pasa!- pregunté malhumorada.

_...Está dentro-

_¿Qué quieres dec-

No me dio tiempo a acabar la frase, porque enmudecí al oír como, lentamente, alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Fingí seguir dormida, pero abrí un ojo.

Me relajé un poco cuando noté que era un humano quien entraba, pero después de la experiencia Neuhaus, nunca se sabe.

Me quedé de piedra al ver que era Yamada quien se paseaba por mi habitación con sigilo, hasta reparar en mi. Me quedé aún más quieta cuando empezó a acercarse a mi cama.

…...¿Estará enfadado por lo del otro día?

_Libera a las ocho doncellas...-

Yamada sacó una katana con hoja morada de la nada, y si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis instintos ahora sería un pinchito.

De forma mecánica, agarré mi propia katana y la desenvainé.

Bueno, supongo que lo único bueno de la sed es que me tiene alerta.

Sin embargo, en vez de atacarme de nuevo, Yamada rió y se bajó la capucha de su eterna sudadera, dejando entrever a una mujer de cabellos rojos a excepción del amarillo de las puntas y ojos magenta.

_No está mal. Aunque te hubiera pillado desprevenida de no ser por el chucho-dijo señalando a Asura que se encontraba agazapado al lado de la cama, como dudando entre atacar o no.

Cerré la boca, al rato, por miedo a que una mosca acabara entrando en ella.

_¿¡Y-Yamada!-

¡Yamada es una mujer!...Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

No me respondió, aquello era obvio, lo que sí hizo fue cargar contra mi de nuevo.

Paré el golpe de su espada con la mía propia sin demasiados problemas, pero no pude evitar retroceder un poco, me había golpeado realmente fuerte, ¡ésta va en serio!

En poco tiempo nos encontramos en pleno combate de esgrima , el cual no tengo ni idea de cómo puedo sostener, pero ella parecía estar jugando en cierta forma.

Me cansé, y tras una súbita explosión de velocidad, coloqué el filo de mi katana en su cuello, aunque...ella había hecho lo mismo.

_¿¡Quién eres!-

Yamada me miró confusa.

_Espera...¿tú no sabes quién soy?-

_¡Cómo voy a saberlo!-repliqué,

¡Ni que fuese investigando las vidas ajenas!

Yamada bajo la espada, suspiró y se quitó la sudadera mientras me seguía hablando, por lo que su voz sonoba amortiguada por el tejido.

_Buff, menos mal, pensé que me habías delatado por lo del otro día...porque no le has dicho nada a nadie, y menos al payaso...¿verdad?-

Yo no pude contestar, me había quedado de piedra al ver que Yamada solo llevaba un pequeño top debajo de la sudadera, ¡y no solo eso!, si no que tenía los pechos más grandes que he visto en toda mi vida. Además los extraños tatuajes que tenía los resaltaban todavía más.

Parpadeé varias veces para centrarme y respondí con voz entrecortada.

_ ¿D-Delatarte?-

Frunció el ceño.

_¡¿ No habrás dicho algo?-

Negué girando la cabeza.

_ ¡Claro que no!, ¿¡Por qué iba a hacerlo!-

_La pregunta es : ¿por qué no ibas a hacerlo?-

Me encogí de hombros.

_...No sé, supongo que el tema de "¿Será Yamada hombre o mujer?" , no surgió. Además, yo no era quién para decirlo si tú querías mantenerlo en secreto-

Esperaba cualquier otra cosa, pero no que se echara a reír.

¿He dicho algo gracioso?

_¡Me caes bien minidrácula!- ¡Cómo que "minidrácula"!_ En primer lugar deja de llamarme Yamada, soy Shura Kirigakure, exorcista superior de 1ª -

Repasé mentalmente mi esquema mental. Shura está por debajo de Mephisto, por encima de Yukio y por supuesto a años luz de mi.

_...Pues...que bien, y qué haces aquí-

_ Si bueno, eso es top secret- dijo alzando un dedo _ Oye, ¿te importa que suba las cortinas? Esto parece una cueva-

_¡En realidad si que me import!-

Ignorándome por completo, subió las persianas y abrió las cortinas. Los rayos del Sol me golpearon con más fuerza que nunca, al estar atardeciendo. No pude evitar sisear de desegrado y cubrirme la cara con las manos como pude.

Shura continuó hablando como si nada y se sentó en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas.

…..Como si estuvieras en tu habitación, no te cortes.

_ Solo puedo decirte que el Vaticano me ha enviado a investigar a Rin Okumura...y a tí de casualidad-

_¡¿QUÉ?-

Espera, ¡antes me ha llamado minidrácula! ¡eso significa que sabe quién soy!

Volví a alzar la katana, ella es una enemiga entonces.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me tranquilizara.

_¡Tranquila!, no puedo hacer nada a menos que la liéis mucho. Así que andate con ojo ~ -

Osea que ha estado vigilándonos todo este tiempo.

Aunque hay algo que no entiendo...

_Shura...¿por qué me cuentas todo esto a mi? ¿no se supone que tienes que vigilarme y eso?-

Sonrió despreocupada, sacó una cerveza del tatuaje de su barriga, y se puso a beber.

_ ¡Fácil! Yo venía aquí con la idea de que me habías delatado a ese demonio que tenéis por director y-

La interrumpí. ¿Se refiere a Mephisto?

_¡¿Por qué iba a decirle algo a él?-

Shura frunció el ceño y se quedó callada un momento evaluándome.

_ ¿Has llegado a beber sangre?-

Mi reacción fue instantánea.

_¡QUÉ!, ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?-

_...Por una vampiresa, si no me equivoco-

Me ruboricé un poco, ahí me ha pillado.

_¡Si bueno, es cierto! Pero yo no bebo sangre ni nada por el estilo- me estremecí al terminar la frase. Solo pensar en sangre me hace estar más sedienta aún, y eso me pone los pelos de punta.

_ Ahhh, ya veo...entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no has bebido nada en todos estos años?-

_ ¡Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca!- declaré orgullosa.

_Humm, increíble. Bueno entonces te diré lo que haremos-

_¡Cómo que "lo que haremos"!-

Asintió con la cabeza.

_Claro, ahora que sabes quién soy no te queda más remedio que trabajar conmigo...o morir aquí...-

Lo de "morir aquí" no me ha gustado nada, pero lo ignoré.

_¡Yo no quería saber tu identidad! ¡Eres tú la que se ha colado en mi habitación mientras dormía!-

_¿¡Vas a ayudarme o no?-

Me lo pensé un momento y después asentí con solemnidad.

Tengo la impresión, de que Shura es una buena persona a pesar de todo. Además no nos ha delatado ni a Rin ni a mi, y eso se agradece.

_ Bien. Entonces tu trabajo consistirá en procurar que Okumura utilice sus llamas lo menos posible, y por supuesto contrólate tú también-

….Y ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer lo primero?

Shura siguió hablando.

_ Además...hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte, y que solo tú puedes hacer...Necesito que vigiles a Mephisto de cerca-

Abrí mucho los ojos.

_¿A Mephisto? ¡¿Por qué?-

_ Ese tipo es muy extraño, y es obvio que está tramando algo...pero él tiene...cierta confianza contigo, puede que incluso saque la cola delante de ti-

V-Vale...¿soy yo a la única a la que esa frase le ha sonado rara?

Además...¡tan poco tenemos tanta confianza ¿de acuerdo?...Es cierto que paso casi demasiado tiempo con él, ¡pero no somos íntimos!

_...¿A qué te refieres con lo de sospechoso?-

_ ¡Vamos!, ha estado escondiendo la existencia de Rin, (y la tuya) un hijo de Satanás del Vaticano-

_¡Si no lo hubiera hecho estaríamos muertos!-

El Vaticano...nos hubiera matado a ambos sin dudarlo, y eso era algo que hasta mi padre sabía.

Shura se encogió de hombros, se había terminado la cerveza y estaba molesta por ello.

_Puede, pero dudo mucho de que a ése le importe si os matan o no. Tiene que estar sacando algún beneficio de todo esto-

Sentí como si me pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago, incluso dejé de respirar por un momento.

…...¿No le importa?

Negué para mi ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No puede no importarle!

Tal vez Mephisto sea algo extraño, extravagante, egocéntrico , pervertido...pero …...si yo muriera l-le importaría ¿v-verdad?

De todas formas...¡y a mi que me importa!

Tras aclararme interiormente miré a Shura a los ojos directa.

_ Yo no lo veo así, pero de acuerdo-

Ella pareció complacida.

_ ¡Genial!, solo recuerda: intenta no beber sangre y si lo haces bueno...¡ah! Y recuerda que es importante que no intercambies sangre con nadie-

Fruncí el ceño.

_¿Intercambiar sangre?-

¿Por qué iba a querer yo hacer eso?

_ Hum, eso es importante, y por lo que más quieras no intercambies sangre con-

No llegó a terminar la frase, porque en molesto pitido de móvil comenzó a sonar.

Shura lo cogió y tras fruncir un poco el ceño colgó.

_Tengo que irme, acuérdate de lo que te he dicho ¿eh?-

Se colocó de nuevo la sudadera con un gruñido cansado, debido supongo, al calor que tiene que pasar llevándola.

Intenté detenerla como pude, ¡no me ha dicho lo más importante!

_¡E-Espera no me has dicho lo q-

Levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

_¡Nos vemos~!-

Me quedé sola en la habitación. Asura había desaparecido, por la luz tal vez.

Suspiré para mi, en verdad es molesta hoy, o tal vez sea solo yo.

Aburrida y totalmente desvelada, miré si tenía algún mensaje en el móvil.

El pequeño icono de un sobre me llamó la atención y lo abrí con la esperanza de que fuera de Emilly que habría oído mi mensaje. Pero solo era publicidad de Movistar...

Maldición, ¡tengo sueño!

¡El domingo se ha ido a freír espárragos!

En fin...

Suspiré, me cambié, lavé la cara y salí del edificio a que me diera un poco el aire. Sobra decir, que no desayuné, ni almorcé, ni merendé (ni tan poco cenaré), no es como si pudiera de todas formas.

Casi no había estudiantes en la calle, pero olí a Rin y Yukio cerca, por lo que caminé en su dirección para ver qué hacían.

Estaban sentados en unos escalones, jugando con un gato negro, espera ¿tiene dos colas?

_¡ Hey Kumiko!, qué haces, pensaba que ibas a quedarte durmiendo todo el día- saludó Rin.

_ Ergg, si, es que …...me he desvelado-

_ ¡Rin, ella huele bien!-

Me sorprendí un poco cuando el gato habló.

_¿Y este quién es?-

_Ah, si perdona...este es Kuro, MI familiar- Rin recalcó lo último con orgullo.

_ Tal vez lo hayas visto antes, vigilaba uno de los caminos de True Cross-informó Yukio sonriente.

_¡Hola!-

Me quedé mirando a Kuro e hice un mohín, ¡Kuro es monísimo!

_¿Rin~?-

_¿Qué?-

_¿Me das permiso para abrazarlo?-

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco por la pregunta.

_ S-Si claro, no hace falta pregun-

Antes de que acabara cogí a Kuro y comencé a achucharlo como si fuera un peluche.

_¡Eres tan monooo~!-

¡Ya podría parecerse Asura más a él!

_¡Que no puedo respirar!-

Me detuve, pero no porque Rin o Yukio o Kuro me lo dijeran (bueno, el último si que me lo dijo), sino porque me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

De repente tuve un mal presentimiento, y nerviosa me volví hacia los lados y escruté los alrededores, como si de alguna manera alguien o algo estuviese escondido, acechando.

Yukio me miró extrañado.

_ Kumiko...¿Estás bien?-

_S-Si, no es nada...- respondí, con Kuro aún en el regazo.

Rin quiso tranquilizarme de alguna manera.

_Bueeeeno...¿lista para mañana?-

Le di una mirada indecisa.

_¿Lista para qué?-

Esta vez habló Yukio.

_ Mañana tenéis vuestra primera misión como escuderos-

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar de pura ilusión.

_¿¡En serio! ¿Y qué hay que hacer?-

_Vuestra misión consiste en localizar al fantasma escondido en el parque de atracciones de la academia o Mepphy Land. Se sabe que tiene una apariencia infantil. De momento solo se contenta con hacer travesuras y subir las faldas a las chicas, pero podría volverse más violento con el tiempo, así que es importante detenerlo ahora-

Escuché la charla del profesor sin mucha atención. Estaba muy cansada, casi no presté atención cuando Bon no se creyó que Rin tenía un familiar (el pobre me pidió ayuda, pero no serví de mucho...), luego creo que apareció Shiemi, y los corazones de todos los chicos se aceleraron. No entendí muy bien el por qué, lo que si sé es que el uniforme de la academia le sentaba muy estupendamente, ¡le hacía un pecho genial!, aunque creo que el de Emilly es algo mayor ¡genial ahora me siento inferior!...(aunque creo que mi pecho es mayor que el de Izumo por lo menos).

Para intentar disipar la densa plasta que cubría mi cabeza, distraje mi mente observando el colorido del parque. Hasta que me llamó Yukio.

_¿Kumiko, estás lista?-

Le miré soñolienta.

_...Perdón, ¿has dicho algo?-

Di una pequeña sonrisa cuando le vi suspirar.

_ Te estaba diciendo que yo haré contigo la búsqueda, ya que sois impares-

_¿¡Eh!-

Miré a mi alrededor, avergonzada de no haberme dado cuenta de que ya se habían ido todos, me ruboricé un poco.

_ ¡P-Perdona!-

Me levanté de un salto, y le seguí cuando comenzó a andar hacia el interior del recinto.

Meppy Land...ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que vine aquí, y no sé si el lugar me trae recuerdos buenos o malos. Pero desde luego me siento bastante incómoda.

Observé recelosa, las múltiples estatuas doradas de Mephisto que había por todas partes, así como globos, peluches y pegatinas. Me estremecí.

…..¿¡SE PUEDE SER MÁS EGOCÉNTRICO! ¡No puedo creer que no me fijara en todo esto la primera vez que vine!

Bueno espera...sí que me fijé, pero como en ese momento solo lo conocía en modo perro, no lo relacioné.

Me estremecí de nuevo, ¡Dios, hay imágenes suyas hasta en las papeleras!

Tras un rato más de indignación hacia Mephisto, me di cuenta de que no le estaba dando al pobre de Yukio, la más mínima conversación.

_ Esto...¿entonces también tuviste que hacer esto cuando eras escudero?-

Yukio se volvió hacia mi, y aunque apenas se le notaba, sabía que estaba contento de que al fin reparase en su presencia.

_Si, más o menos, no suelen variar mucho la estructura de los exámenes la verdad...-

_Ohhh, entonces perdona por hacértelo repetir...-

Sonrió amable.

_ No te preocupes, tenía que vigilar la zona de todas formas, además...es agradable estar acompañado para variar-

Que extraño, juraría que he visto algo de color en sus mejillas...nah, será mi imaginación.

Yo también sonreí.

_ Me alegra serte útil~ -

La conversación se estaba animando. Pero en ese momento sonó el móvil de Yukio, siendo ya la segunda vez, que veo a un exorcista poner mala cara cuando le llaman.

_ Lo siento Kumiko, ¿te importa seguir sola?, hay algo que tengo que comprobar-

Algo decepcionada asentí.

_¡Hum claro! Yo sigo por mi cuenta-

_Vale, entonces llámame a mi o al profesor Tsubaki si encuentras al fantasma-

_Hum, ¡nos vemos!-

…...Pues nada...aquí estamos...

Seguí dando vueltas un rato más. Lo malo es que no tengo ningún tipo de ventaja al no poder oler el fantasma...

_Bufff...-

Suspiré agotada tras una media ahora de búsqueda.

Me senté en una estatua aleatoria, soltando la katana ,que comenzaba a agobiarme, y me abaniqué con la palma de la mano.

¡Que calor! Se nota que ya es verano.

De repente, noté el olor de un demonio muy cerca...muy cerc-

_...-

Me quedé con la boca entreabierta y sin respirar. Delante de mi, más cerca de lo que me gustaría, se encontraba colgando boca abajo, un chico de pelo verde con una especie de pica ,en la parte superior de la cabeza, de un verde algo más claro.

Sus grandes ojos azules me miraban con la expresión más apática que jamás he visto.

A duras penas contuve un grito.

Un momento, ¡el olor viene de él!...Y vaya olor, muy dulce, casi empalagoso. No, más bien pastoso, pero de alguna forma seco, ¡en resumen!...h-huele muy bien.

La garganta comenzó a arder con mucha más intensidad, por lo que intenté echarme para atrás como pude, pero el chico se acercó colocándose exactamente a la misma distancia que antes. Parecía estar evaluándome con la mirada, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, parecía que había encontrado un papel tirado en la acera.

Al final me atreví a hablar, colorada por lo cerca que estaba.

_ E-E-Etto...¿tú eres...?-

Paso de mi pregunta por completo, cogiendo mi katana del suelo.

_ ¡Eh, ¿pero qué haces?-

Siguió ignorándome. Ahora que me fijo, lleva un conjunto muy extraño, camiseta a rallas, corbata, sobre otra camiseta con botones en forma de huesos formando una cruz. Había muchos motivos de calaveras, en la hebilla del cinturón, sus zapatos (que recordaban a los de un duende de cuento), y en su gabardina (por llamarla de alguna manera), que estaba bastante rasgada por las puntas. Por otra parte, los pantalones también eran curiosos, de lunares y sus guantes verdes, que no cubrían los dedos, pero si el resto del brazo...Y yo que pensaba que Mephisto era raro...

El demonio (no huele como un humano, eso está claro) desenvainó la katana y se me quedó mirando.

La abrió, la cerró, la abrió y la cerró, unas tres veces, hasta que finalmente habló.

_...No pasa nada...-

…...¿Acaso tenía que pasar algo?

Una gota de sudor cayó por mi frente.

Me levanté de un salto me encaré.

_¡¿Se puede saber quién eres?-

Abrió un poco los ojos, parodiando supongo un gesto sorprendido.

_ Ah, si...soy Amaimon, un rey demonio...encantado- dijo como si nada, sacándose una piruleta del bolsillo de la chaqueta y llevándosela a la boca.

Me lo quedé mirando en estado de shock.

Un rey demonio...¡y lo dice como si nada!

Cuando quise hablar, la voz me salió estrangulada, tanto por la sed como por la impresión.

_Ehhh...e-encantada...yo soy Kumiko...¿me devuelves la katana?-

Se puede saber ¡¿Por qué me he presentado?

Se volvió hacia la espada, y tras un momento, me la tiró aún desenvainada.

La cogí, ¡pero por poco me da!

_ ¡Ten cuidado, que casi me matas!-

Por supuesto, ni se disculpó, ni me respondió de ninguna manera, simplemente se me quedó mirando con expresión aburrida, pasando la piruleta de un lado a otro de su boca, seguí el movimiento del palo un momento.

_ Bueno...pues...a-adiós-

Me alejé a marcha rápida, y por un momento me sentí aliviada al ver que no me seguía. Pero cuando me volví tras comprobar que estaba en el mismo sitio, me lo encontré de frente, y si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa me hubiera chocado con él.

Contuve otro grito y fruncí el ceño molesta. Por muy rey demonio que sea, me está tocando las narices.

_...¿Quieres algo?-

No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero sin embargo habló, con una voz tan apática como su expresión.

_No, solo me preguntaba el por qué Astaroth hablaba tanto de ti...-

La sola mención del nombre me puso más tensa todavía. Pero por otra parte...me siento orgullosa de alguna manera.

_¡¿Astaroth habla de mi?- pregunté algo emocionada (me siento importante).

_ ¿Hum?, hai...te insulta a menudo-

Vale, eso es más normal.

De repente noté unas manos alrededor del cuello. Instintivamente me asusté pensando que quería estrangularme o algo así, por lo que me aparté. Pero cuando lo hice, noté que la sed que tenía hasta ahora, que no era poca, se triplicó.

Amaimon me había quitado el collar.

Esta vez, aparecí con el arsenal completo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos.

Ahora él pareció interesado...(bueno, por lo menos se interesa por algo)

_¡O-Oye tú, devuélvemelo!-

Intenté cogerlo, pero él subió el brazo, por lo que intenté saltar, pero me puso el otro brazo en la cabeza presionándola hacia abajo.

A cualquiera que viese la escena desde lejos, le pareceríamos dos niños pequeños en una rabieta.

_¡Para ya!- grité ruborizada de vergüenza.

Maldición, estoy empujando con fuerza, con verdadera fuerza, pero aún así él no parece estar esforzándose demasiado.

_ …..Que raro, aún sin el sello no pareces gran cosa. No entiendo por qué le interesas a Aniue-

Espera...¿¡Me está insultando!'

Fruncí el ceño.

_ ¡Pues siento decepcionarte!-

La ira me libró momentaneamente del entumecimiento de mi cuerpo, y fui lo suficientemente rápida como para escabullirme y volver a intentar coger el collar. Fallé por poco...¡pero le dí una patada en la espinilla!

Me gané una nueva mirada de sorpresa de Amaimon,algo molesta por la patada, por lo que me felicité internamente (¡también tengo orgullo ¿de acuerdo?).

_ Tal vez puedas ser entretenida...-

Amaimon se separó, se subió al tejado de una caseta y sostuvo el collar en alto.

Me lo quedé mirando con expresión confusa.

_ Vamos a jugar...si me ganas te lo devuelvo-

…..¿Ein?

_ …...¿Eh?-

Lo averigüé muy pronto, tuve que esquivar rápidamente un poste de madera (que sostenía una de las casetas, la cual se derrumbó) que me había lanzado.

Tras lo que me encontré parando un puñetazo con la katana, aunque me quedé un momento de más sorprendida por lo largas que tenía las uñas, pintadas (espero que sea pintura) de negro.

Era mucho más ágil de lo que había imaginado. Me agarró del tobillo, lanzándome por los aires. Pero controlé la caída e intenté golpearlo. Esquivó con facilidad, aunque casi me atraviesa con la mano.

"Curioso", pensé, eso mismo solía hacerlo yo.

Me estaba entusiasmando demasiado con la pelea y por lo visto él también, porque sonreía un poco , de forma algo macabra.

Ahora no pude esquivar el golpe. Agarró mi katana por la hoja cortándose un poco la palma y la lanzó contra un puesto de bolitas de pulpos ( y a mi incluida).

Gemí cuando mi espalda chocó contra la pared, pero lo que me detuvo no era eso, sino la sangre de la espada.

La sed fue tan fuerte, que me dio un ataque de tos.

Pero por lo menos volví a la realidad.

¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO!

Me levanté con dificultad y solté la katana como si el mango estuviera hirviendo. Incluso la alejé un poco de una patada.

Amaimon frunció el ceño confuso.

_¿Qué haces?-

…...Que qué hago yo...

_¡Eso te lo tendría que decir yo a ti! ¡¿qué pasa contigo? Vienes me robas la katana, luego me robas el collar y luego te pones a pelear conmigo...¿¡Qué te he hecho yo!- me ruboricé como cada vez que me enfado.

¡Cómo puedo haberme puesto a luchar con él!

Porque no nos ha visto nadie porque si no...

Suspiré...tengo que aprender a no dejarme arrastrar...

_ …...Solo estamos jugando- dijo monótono de nuevo.

Como vi que se disponía a atacar otra vez, agité los brazos en señal de "STOP".

_ ¡E-Espera, espera!-

No varió la expresión, pero se llevó una uña a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearla...creo que lo estoy cabreando, será mejor que sea rápida.

_¿Qué?-

_ ¡Esto no es un juego!- dije, señalando la zona semi derruida que nos rodeaba para enfatizar.

Parecía pensativo.

_...Si,si lo es-

Agité los brazos más rápido, por el nerviosismo.

_¡NO, NO LO ES! Juegos son...no sé, el pilla pilla...el escondite...el-

_ ¡Ah eso! Me he estado documentando sobre los pasatiempos de este mundo-

Sonreí entusiasmada, ¡me parece que ya me está entendiendo!

Asentí ilusionada.

_ ¡Eso eso!, entonces, ¿podemos dejar de-

Amaimon, escupió el palo de la piruleta a un lado, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y sacó otra piruleta, que se llevó a la boca.

Seguí la trayectoria del palo con desagrado.

¡Será guarro!¡Y encima me interrumpe para eso!...bueno, no es como si me estuviera prestando mucha atención la verdad.

_ …...De acuerdo-

Abrí mucho los ojos.

_ ¿E-Enserio?-

No me lo puedo creer, ¡le he convencido!

_ Si tienes tantas ganas, podemos jugar primero al escondite y luego seguir-

Toda mi ilusión me cayó encima en forma de lápida gigante.

_¡E-Epera!, ¡no era eso lo que quería deci-

Para variar, pasó de mi por completo.

Se giró y comenzó a contar en voz alta.

_¡Uno...dos...tres~!-

¡Este tío solo escucha lo que le conviene!

Me quedé petrificada un momento, dudando sobre qué hacer. Hasta que al final reaccioné, y dejando la katana atrás, salí pitando en la dirección contraria.

¡Vale, si, sé que esto es ridículo!

Pero...¡definitivamente no quiero continuar con la pelea!...y, además...¡no sé hasta cuánto está contando! Podría ser hasta 100 o hasta 10. Y como sea lo segundo no voy a tener tiempo de encontrar un buen lugar.

…...Maldición, ¡debería estar buscando al fantasma!, no jugando al escondite con un rey demonio...y yo que pensaba que mi vida no podía ser más rara...

Miré, agobiada todos los rincones, rezando para encontrar uno lo suficientemente bueno para no ser descubierta. Cuando de repente, lo vi. La casa de los espejos.

Vale Kumiko, seamos francos. Te escondas donde te escondas, ese tipo de va encontrar. Por tanto, solo puedes esconderte en un sitio donde él no pueda entrar...al menos eso espero.

Entré en la casa, sin embargo parecía igual de desierta que cuando llegué, ya que no me reflejaba en los espejos. En otras circunstancias me hubiera estremecido, pero ahora no tenía tiempo.

La verdad es que nunca me ha salido eso de los espejos, o no entro, o me quedo por la mitad (lo último da mucho miedo). Pero no me queda otra.

Cogí un poco de carrerilla y me preparé mentalmente por si me chocaba contra el espejo. Pero no hizo falta. Contra todo pronóstico, funcionó.

Salté de euforia antes de quedarme anonadada, contemplando el mundo que se extendía ante mi.

Todo, absolutamente todo, no era más que una inmensidad de negrura y oscuridad, a excepción de una especie de "puertas blancas", que como comprobé después eran el resto de espejos de la sala.

Estaba tan oscuro, que no sabría distinguir el suelo del techo, si no me estuviese sujetando.

_Wow...-

¡Es increíble! Puedo ver la caseta desde aquí, como si fuese una especie de puerta que conecta el mundo con la dimensión de dentro del espejo.

Sin embargo, la felicidad desapareció pronto. Amaimon estaba aquí...en la caseta quiero decir, no dentro del espejo.

Dudo que pueda oírme, pero por si acaso me quedé quieta y contuve la respiración. No pienso hacer el más mínimo ruido.

A través del espejo del cual entré, observé cautelosa, cómo observaba la habitación, aburrido, mordisqueándose una uña.

Suspiré lentamente.

_ Parece que no se ha dado cuent-

De repente, una de las luminosas puertas desapareció.

Al principio, bloqueada, no supe interpretar lo que había sucedido. Hasta que otra puerta desapareció, y otra, ¡ y otra más!

¡Estaba destruyendo los espejos!

No solo me estaba dejando sin salidas, a medida que se apagaban las luces, la negrura se comprimía, acorralándome todavía más. Me quedé quieta, rogando que no encontrase mi espejo, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, a penas quedaban dos o tres, por lo que tuve que reaccionar.

Sin plantearme si me iba "a pillar" o no, me asomé a una de las puertas, golpeándola desde dentro.

_ ¡Para ya!-

Amaimon me vio, se acercó, y sonrió macabramente. Destruyó ese espejo también.

¡Maldición!, ¡quiere hacerme salir como sea!

Ya solo quedaban dos puertas, por lo que decidí salir por una la azar e intentar escapar.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir me bloqueó el paso.

…...Se acabó lo que se daba.

Amaimon sonrió por un momento más, después volvió a la expresión monótona, y por último abrió agrandó un poco los ojos, como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

Ante tal "variedad de emociones" enarqué una ceja como respuesta.

_ …...Dejares esto para después, voy a ver a mi hermano ahora-

…..¿Que va a ver a quién?

_ ¡E-Espera!-

Y...¡si! Como habréis adivinado no me hizo ni caso.

Me quedé sola, aún en el espejo, con cara de pocker un momento, hasta que estallé.

_¡POR LO MENOS DEVUÉLVEME EL COLLAR DESGRACIADO!-

Quise salir de aquel extraño lugar, pero no pude, choqué contra el espejo y me caí de culo.

Una vez en el suelo...no me pude levantar.

Estaba agotada, es más , no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, tal vez por la adrenalina...o algo así.

Además...me muero de sed (para variar, esta situación se ha repetido demasiado últimamente)

Me dormí sin apenas ser consciente.

_¡KUMIKO!-

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué ocurre?¿Es la hora de levantarme? Me giré, perezosa.

Espera un momento, esta...no es mi cama.

_¡Kumiko despierta!-

Espera un momento, este no es mi despertador...¡es Yukio!

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Parece que sigo dentro del espejo.

_¡Kumiko!-

Me acerqué a la puerta. Yukio estaba al otro lado, con mi katana en la mano y expresión preocupada.

_¿Yukio?-

_ ¡¿Estás bien?-

Parpadeé varias veces.

_S-Si estoy bien...¿pasa algo?-

Dio un gran suspiro.

_ ¡Menos mal! Encontré tu espada manchada de sangre y me preocupé-

Sonreí divertida, pobrecito.

_¡No te preocupes!, la sangre no es mía-

Puso cara de pocker.

_Eso...no me tranquiliza precisamente...¡en cualquier caso sal de ahí, se están produciendo explosiones por todo el parque!, creo que es cosa de Rin-

…...O tal vez no sean cosa de Rin.

Ahora si que pude salir del espejo .Menos mal, porque he tenido una pesadilla sobre ese tema, me plantaban en el altar y...bueno, me estoy desviando.

Corrimos como locos hasta llegar a la montaña rusa, que estaba casi derruida, al igual que los alrededores.

Rin estaba en el suelo, lleno de sangre y moratones (vale, ahora a aguantar la respiración), a su lado estaba Shura, sin la sudadera.

Yukio y yo gritamos a la vez.

_¿¡SHURA!-

Aunque el último, al ver que también la llamaba, me miró confuso.

_ Vaya, pero si son el miedica cuatro ojos y el proyecto de vampiro, cuanto tiempo-

…...A mi me viste ayer.¡¿Y qué es eso de proyecto de vampiro?

Le dediqué una mueca de desagrado.

Los otros profesores llegaron, y Shura se presentó formalmente, o al menos lo intentó, enseñando su carné de identificación.

Hice un esfuerzo, y me acerqué a Rin, pero me cortó antes de que empezase a hablar.

_¡Woah! ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Tu ropa está echa un asco!-

Fruncí el ceño...la verdad es que tiene razón, el uniforme está echo un asco, lleno de polvo y algo rasgado.

_¡El que fue a hablar,!¡¿Tú te has visto?-

Puede que yo esté echa un asco, pero él da pena.

_ Oye, que yo he estado luchando- dijo como si eso lo justificase todo.

Apreté los puños.

_¡Pues yo también listo!-...al menos al principio.

_¡¿Tú?...¿con quién?-

_Con un demonio que se llamaba Amaimon-

_¡Anda!, pues el mismo que yo-

Abrí los ojos interesada.

_¿En serio?, vaya...-

Rin iba a decir algo más, pero Shura nos interrumpió bruscamente.

_ Siento interrumpir vuestras batallitas pero...¡TÚ, ESCONDE LA COLA BURRO Y TÚ, PONTE EL COLLAR, que con esos ojos parece que vayas a matar a alguien!, ¡rápido antes de que vengan el resto de mocosos!-

Eso...me ha dolido...¿de verdad parece que voy a matar a alguien?

Rin escondió al cola, pero yo sin collar, la llevo clara.

_...Shura-

_¿Qué pasa ahora?-

_ El collar...no lo tengo-

_¡¿Cómo que no lo tienes?-

Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

_...Me lo han robado...-

Shura se llevó la mano a la frente, cabreada.

_ Joooder...- se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y de ahí saco unas gafas de sol _ toma, apáñate con esto-

Me colocó las gafas antes de que pudiera quejarme porque no me quedaban bien, y me revolvió el pelo para tapar las orejas.

_ ¡Y no abras la boca!-

Quise replicar...pero como no podía abrir la boca, solo la miré mal.

Tal y como predijo. El resto de la clase llegó en poco tiempo. Primero Shiemi, que después de ver a Rin, quiso contarme su aventura con el fantasma, pero a todo aquello que me contó, ésta fue mi única respuesta:

_...¡H-Hum!...-

_...Kumiko...¿te pasa algo?-

_...H-Hum- negué con la cabeza.

Shiemi frunció el ceño.

_¿Y qué te ha pasado en la ropa?-

_Huuuuum...-

_¿Tiene algo que ver con las gafas de sol?-

¡Quieres dejar de preguntarme!

_ ¡Atención! A partir de ahora todas las actividades quedan canceladas, volved a las residencia- comunicó Shura mientras ahogaba al pobre Rin contra su pecho. Tras lo cual me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiéramos Yukio y yo.

Llegamos a una puerta aleatoria, algo alejada del parque, sacó una llave mágica, y pasamos por ella.

Esperaba encontrarme con la academia, pero desde luego no fue así.

Aparecimos frente a una gran, grandísima sala. Con un amplio techo abovedado, y varios caminos conectados por puentes e intrincadas decoraciones.

No pude evitar soltar un largo "ohhhh" de admiración.

_Ésta es la base subterránea de la división japonesa...no os sorprendáis tanto, la del vaticano es mejor-

Mayor fue ese "oh" cuando me di cuenta de que quién nos esperaba al final del puente no era otro que Mephisto, que no llevaba su habitual traje con sombrero (dejando ver el divertido mechón de su cabello), sino uno más sencillo, también blanco, similar al negro de Yukio, pero con una capa detrás. A medida que nos íbamos acercando, me dí cuenta de que su sonrisa era totalmente falsa.

_ ¡Cuanto tiempo Shura!, con que eras tú la espía enviada desde el vaticano, ¡y yo sin olérmelo, que cosas~!-

No sabría explicar cómo, pero tengo la sensación...de que miente en parte.

Shura no estaba para tonterías.

_¡Corta el rollo! Dime ahora mismo lo que estas tramando Mephisto-

Él fingió indignación.

_¿Yooo? ¿Tramar algo? Que va que va, para nada...Es cierto que son el hijo de Satanás y la reencarnación de Drácula... y es cierto que los he escondido aquí. Pero mi única intención es la de domesticar al hijo de Satanás. De esa forma tendremos armas con las que iniciar por fin un contraataque-

Me quedé con la boca abierta, creo que incluso me olvidé de respirar por un momento.

…...¿H-Habré oído mal?, si, tiene que ser eso.

Sin embargo, por su expresión maliciosa y oscura, no creo que esté mintiendo.

C-Cómo puede...¡Cómo tratarnos como...como!...a un perro, como a una mascota a la que se le enseña a dar la pata.

Me alegré de que gracias a las gafas él no pudiera ver mi expresión dolida.

Ellos siguieron hablando, pero yo no les prestaba especial atención. Pronto, empecé a llenarme de ira.

…...Ahora lamento que no pueda ver mi expresión.

Solo reaccioné cuando vi que Shura se llevaba a Rin, creo, para interrogarlo.

_ ¡Espera Shura!, Rin no sabe nada, no hace falta qu-

Me agarró por la blusa y me susurró al oído.

_ ¿Ha mentido en algo?-

¿Eh?

Me costó un poco entender a qué se refería.

_No sabría decir...pero creo que sospechaba que estabas aquí – Hizo una mueca de fastidio _ Además ¿¡cómo iba a saberlo yo de todas formas!-

Me gané un capirotazo.

_ Cuando la gente miente, su ritmo cardíaco varía, pedazo de burra-

¡Por qué tendría que saber yo eso!...aunque tomo nota.

_ Oye...¡Sigo aquí joder!- Rin habló desde el pecho de Shura.

_ ¡Casi se me olvidaba!, bueno...nos vemos-

Observé como esos dos se alejaban. Después grité un poco, por la frustración.

Lo peor de todo es que...no tengo otra opción que ir a verle ahora...

Golpeé con fuerza la puerta del despacho de Mephisto, quitándome antes de entrar las gafas solares, para poder descargarle la mayor de las miradas de hielo.

_Adelant-...-

Entré antes de que me diera permiso y di un portazo.

Se me quedó mirando confuso. Le dediqué una mirada atravesada.

_...¿Kumiko-chan?-

Un pequeño gruñido fue la única respuesta.

_...¿pasa algo?-

Se mostró interesado, o al menos fingió mostrarse interesado, dejando incluso de leer lo que parecía un informe de desperfectos. Se recostó en le asiento.

No me molesté en contestar, ¡no quiero contestar!...maldita sea...ni si quiera ser qué decir.

Le lancé otra mirada acusadora.

Pareció captarlo.

_¡Oh vamos!, sabes que no hablaba en serio~ -

…...¿Lo sé?...

Sin estar del todo convencida enarqué una ceja.

_ Ahhhh, o sea que lo de "armas para derrotar a Satanás", no iba en serio- dije irónica.

_ Si, pero solo me refería a Rin Okumura, no te preocupes-

…..¡Y lo dice tan ancho!

Sin embargo...una parte, una muy pequeña, de mi se sintió algo feliz, no sé el por qué.

Pero como ya he dicho, era una parte muy pequeña, el resto estaba que echaba chispas.

_¡RIN NO ES UN ARMA!-

Mephisto actuó de lo más natural, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, colocando la cabeza ente las manos cruzadas.

_ ¡Por supuesto que si!, él tiene capacidad de decisión propia, pero de momento, hasta tú reconocerás que es lo más efectivo contra Satanás que tenemos-

Y de repente tuve esa sensación. Esa sensación indescriptible, que me dio escalofríos, que se sobrepuso al sueño e incluso a la sed, y que me hizo temblar, gesto, que no le pasó desapercibido.

Me acerqué al escritorio y di un golpe con la palma de la mano, pero él no retrocedió ni un milímetro, es más sonrió.

_¡Deja de hacer eso!-

Enarcó una ceja divertido.

_ ¿Hacer el qué?-

_¡E-Eso!¡P-Para ya!-

Es como si...C-Como si fuese un juego, un juego de lo más entretenido, del que solo él supiera las reglas.

Si, creo que esa más o menos a sido mi impresión, (extrañamente específica por cierto).

No fue miedo exactamente, pero desde luego tenía el alma encogida.

Mephisto se levantó y sin alejarse de la mesa se inclinó hacia mi, haciéndome retroceder.

Se estaba poniendo muy cerca, y no me está gustando nada.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, nervioso.

_Y sin embargo, ¿no tienes curiosidad?-

_¿Q-Qué?-

_ Curiosidad, por saber cómo acaba todo, ¿quién ganará?...o ¿quién perderá? Y cuáles, serán las decisiones que lleven a cada camino. No tienes …..- Se acercó hasta susurrarme al oído. Me estremecí _ ….¿ni siquiera una pizca?-

Me quedé un momento totalmente quieta, mirándole a los ojos directamente.

No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión, de la respuesta,...es importante.

_ …...No- Me complació bastante no encontrar la más mínima vacilación, por lo que sonreí orgullosa.

Mephisto me escrutó un poco más, y finalmente volvió a sentarse.

Y al igual que esa extraña situación apareció, se desvaneció como si nada. Siendo reemplazada por una atmósfera relajada. Como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

_ ¡Bueno~!, ¿y a qué has venido ?...¿tiene algo que ver con esos ojos penetrantes~?-

La pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenida, y sin quererlo bajé la guardia.

_ E-Eh, s-si, bueno es que me han robado el collar y...¿tienes otro?-

Sin duda alguna, más tarde, me preguntaría cómo se las había apañado para disipar automáticamente toda la tensión anterior, así como liarme para que olvide el tema. Pero no ahora.

Se hizo en ofendido.

_¿¡Otro!, ¿qué te crees, que tengo un cajón lleno?-

Noooo...

_Tardaré por lo menos...tres días en conseguir otro-

Ahhhh bueno, tan poco pasa nad-

Espera...¿¡QUÉ!

_ ¿¡Q-QUÉ!...¿C-Cuánto has dicho?-

¡TRES DÍAS!

¡No puedo aguantar así tres días! ¡Si no puedo apenas guardar los colmillos!

Me lazó una mirada acusadora y enarcó una ceja.

_...¿Algún problema?-

_ E-Eh...etto...-

_ Porque puedes controlarte "p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a-m-e-n-t-e", sin ayuda... ¿cierto?-

_¡P-Por supuesto que si!-

…...Yo y mi maldito orgullo.

¡Espera! ¡es mi oportunidad!

Esta vez hablé muy rápido, para eludir cualquier intento de corte.

_ Ya que estamos podrías darme otra cosa-

_¿Otra cosa?...¿qué tiene el collar de malo?-

Fruncí el ceño.

_...Mephisto, es un collar de perro...-

No parecía importarle, ¡como se nota que no es quien lo lleva!

_...¿Y?-

_¡¿ Cómo que "y"? ¡La gente me mira como si tuviera una especie de fetiche o algo así!-

Se quedó pensando un segundo.

_...¿Y lo tienes?-

_¡NO!- respondí, ruborizada por la vergüenza y el cabreo.

_Vale, vale. Tan poco es para enfadarse-

¡SI QUE LO ES!

_...Estaba pensando en algo como...no sé un collar o brazalete, que son más fáciles de quitar-

Me sorprendió encontrarme con que me estaba escuchando, por lo que proseguí animada.

_ Algo sencillo, no muy llamativo ni aparatoso...-

Mephisto asintió.

_ Tomo nota~ -

_V-Vale...pues gracias-

Ilusionada por poder librarme del dicho complemento, me dispuse a salir por la puerta. Justo cuando abrí el pomo, su voz jovial me detuvo.

_Entonces...¿lo quieres con o sin correa?-

¡LA MADRE QUE TE ******!

_ ¡ERES, E-ERES!-

En lugar de insultarle, di un fuerte portazo, intentando conservar mi dignidad.

Pero justo cuando había salido, me di cuenta de que la dignidad estaba sobre valorada.

Abrí al puerta de nuevo.

_¡SIN!, ¡SIN CORREA!-

Mephisto rió divertido por mi cara de desesperación.

_¡Oído~!-

¡Vaya día! Pensé mientras caminaba de regreso a mi habitación.

Mi cuerpo se sentía como el de una muñeca, pero rellena de plomo, pesado, lento.

Me siento como si me hubieran atropellado, y la sed ha vuelto (para variar), pero dudo mucho que hoy pegue ojo.

Incluso caminé entre los árboles para evitar la luz de las farolas.

Tal vez fue por eso, por lo cansada que estaba. Que no le olí hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima.

_ ¡Te encontré~!- dijo con tono monótono y señalándome con el dedo.

Amaimon estaba, de nuevo, colgando de un árbol boca abajo. Concretamente, del árbol en frente de mi.

Le dediqué una expresión entre anonadada y confundida. Sin poder evitar ahora gritar y caerme de espaldas por el susto, pero no pareció siquiera reparar en ello, simplemente siguió hablando para sí.

¿Acaso se refiere...a lo del escondite?...A eso llamo yo, "persistencia".

_ Ahora me toca decidir el juego...- comentó pensativo, se sentó del derecho en la rama y juntó los brazos como si estuviera cavilando algo.

_ Pero Aniue no me deja jugar aquí...tendremos que ir fuera...-

Un momento " Aniue no le dejará jugar aquí" ¿a qué se refiere?, ¿quién no le deja jugar aquí?

Dios, todo esto es tan confuso y yo estoy tan entumecida...

_ ¿A qué te refieres con Aniue?- pregunté desconfiada.

Ignoró mi pregunta olímpicamente.

_ Llévate la espada del otro día, será más divertido si tienes un arma-

¡¿Qué dice éste?

Asintió para sí mismo, como si la idea fuese muy buena.

_ Hum...definitivamente durarás más con un arma-

¡No puedo ponerme a luchar! Estoy muerta, además él es un rey demonio, a juzgar por su olor un rey demonio en su verdadero cuerpo.

Por lo que un rey demonio = no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad.( Las otras dos veces derroté a Astaroth porque estaba poseyendo un cuerpo...si, he estado estudiando).

Me parece que va siendo hora de pararle los pies.

_ ¡U-Un momento! ¿D-De qué hablas ? No pienso salir fuera de la academia, ¡y no voy a jugar (si a eso se le puede llamar "juego") contigo!-

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de esa explosión de valentía inusitada.

Me dedicó una mirada de fastidio, frunciendo levemente el ceño y apretando los labios en un gesto de seriedad. No parecía realmente molesto, pero me tomé en serio aquel gesto, al fin y al cabo es una de las primeras veces que le veo cambiar la expresión monótona habitual, y no ha sido para mejor.

Miré hacia abajo asustada, pero proseguí.

_¡Simplemente devuélveme el collar!...y márchate antes de que te vea algún exorcista -

Para mi sorpresa se mostró interesado.

_Ohhh...¿esto?- dijo, rebuscando un momento en el interior de su chaqueta para después sostener en su mano el objeto rosado.

Mi cara se iluminó.

_¡Si! ¡Por favor, lo necesito!-

Y no te imaginas cuánto, sigo pensando que no seré capaz de aguantar tres días.

_ Juega conmigo-

Me quedé perpleja un instante.

_¿Eh?-

_ Estoy aburrido, te lo daré si juegas conmigo-

Que plasta.

Me lo pensé un momento, pero después respondí rotunda.

_ No-

NO pienso jugar con él, porque NO estoy de humor y porque NO quiero perder el control como la última vez. Además...si sangra otra vez...no respondo.

_Hazlo-

_N-No-

Amaimon frunció el ceño aún más y me dedicó una mirada molesta, algo más seria.

Bajó del árbol y se situó junto a mí, levantó la mano.

Por un momento me asusté, e instintivamente me preparé, pensando que iba a golpearme.

Pero en lugar de ello tiró algo, algo que voló por los aires hasta caer por lo menos un kilómetro más al este.

¿El collar?...¿l-lo ha tirado?

Por una parte me sentí aliviada de que no me hiciera daño, por otra me horroricé al ver cómo el se perdía en la maleza.

Creo que he visto donde ha caído...más o menos.

De todas formas tengo que encontrarlo como sea, por lo que no puedo perder más tiempo.

Levanté la vista del suelo ,a pesar del respeto que me imponía, y le dirigí a Amaimon la mirada más fría que fui capaz de reunir. Como si con ella pudiera expresar todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia él en este momento.

No pareció inmutarse, pero le ignoré, pasando junto a él corriendo hacia el este.

Utilicé mis ojos para buscar en cada rincón, en cada esquina, en cada hueco.

Pero no lo encuentro, ¿estará en una rama, en una calle, en un tejado?

Tras haber rebuscado bien por los tejados me decanté por los jardines, y finalmente en el bosque.

Pero nada, nada.

Frustrada y agobiada comencé a arrodillarme y revolver la hierba.

No puedo más, los brazos apenas me responden, incluso los ojos me arden.

Mi cabeza parece estar siendo martilleada con un taladro, y no se sostiene, bailando entre el mareo y el delirio.

Tengo tanta sed, tengo tanta hambre, tanto sueño.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer muy pronto.

¿Y si no lo encuentro?

"_¿Y si no se va?" _La vocecita de Mephisto resonaba en mi cabeza.

Tengo que seguir buscando, seguro que está un poco más all-

Me he caído, las piernas me han fallado y me he caído.

No puedo más.

Me mordí los labios, intentando contener el llanto.

Ya no me molesté si quiera en intentar levantarme.

De repente, oí un ruido, ¿pasos tal vez?, si, eran pasos que se acercaban.

No me preocupó que fuera otro estudiante, pude reconocerlo por el olor, era Amaimon otra vez.

No quería levantar la cabeza.

Me pregunto que aspecto tengo que tener, tirada en el suelo con el uniforme sucio y roto, bastante patético supongo.

Cuando sus zapatos de duende estuvieron a la altura de mis ojos, no tuve más remedio que mirarle.

Estaba en cuclillas, me miró fastidiado y finalmente se agachó hasta estar a mi altura. Su cara estaba muy próxima a la mía y no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.

Le miré con dureza.

_¡¿Qué?- le espeté.

Me puso el collar tan cerca de la cara, que casi me lo mete en el ojo.

_...Toma...-

Casi no me lo podía creer, mis ojos se iluminaron y con algo de esfuerzo y torpeza, me incorporé hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo y lo recogí de su mano.

_ ¿Es tan importante?- preguntó algo confuso.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

_ Si, gracias por...devolvérmelo-

Sus ojos se abrieron, confundido y algo sorprendido, como si no esperara que le diera las gracias...Tiene unos ojos bonitos si te fijas bien, brillantes de una inocencia que está claro que no posee, como si a pesar de su actitud conservara la ilusión sana por algo.

Me siento tan aliviada.

Tras prometerme a mi misma no volver a perderlo, me levanté, pero las piernas temblaron y fallaron de nuevo.

Hubiera caído de no ser porque Amaimon me sujetó.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

Al estar tan cerca pude apreciar con claridad lo bien que olía, se parecía a Mephisto (qué curioso), no huele tan bien como él, pero tenía su propia esencia particular, algo más simplificada, dulce, pastosa, pero también algo seca, puede que picante. Pero predomina el dulce.

No lo entiendo, porque es tan "amable" conmigo. ¿Por qué deja a Rin medio muerto y a mi me sostiene para que no me caiga? No tiene sentido.

_Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?-

Me puse rígida, creo que se me ha olvidado como respirar.

_¿C-Cóm-mo lo-?-

No me dejó terminar, ni respondió. Utilizó el dedo índice de la mano derecha, arañó su propio cuello hasta que un fino hilo de sangre brotó de él. Colocó la mano libre en mi cabeza presionándola hacia abajo para obligar a colocarme a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

_ Bebe- habló con tanta simpleza, con tanta naturalidad, que me dejó sin aliento.

"_Bebe"_

Las palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza, intentando buscarles un significado diferente al que poseen.

No quiero...n-no puedo.

Él me acerca todavía más.

Huele tan bien, tan, tan bien...

De repente no podía pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera su sangre.

Ya no era dueña de mi misma, ni consciente de lo que hacía, pero supe que estaba abriendo la boca.

Una parte de mi se revelaba, luchaba desesperadamente por mantener el poco resquicio de humanidad que me quedaba.

Tal era mi lucha interna que comencé a temblar, sollozando.

No quiero...No quiero ser un monstruo, me dije entre lágrimas.

De repente sentí que algo me estaba tocando la cabeza, pero esta el toque era mucho más suave, casi delicado.

Amaimon acariciaba mi cabeza con suavidad, consolándome un poco.

_ Está bien...-

No necesité nada más, mi voluntad ya hacía bastante que estaba rota.

Abrí la boca un poco más dejando expuestos los colmillos. Los presioné contra el cuello lentamente y algo asustada, intenté hacerlo lo más suave posible para no hacerle daño al morder.

Noté que se puso algo tenso al principio, pero luego se relajó.

La sangre comenzaba a bajar por mi garganta, y francamente jamás he experimentado una sensación mejor.

No solo era poder, por fin, sentir el sabor de la sangre en su totalidad. Era incluso mejor de lo que me imaginaba...más dulce, más suave. Aunque bebía tan deprisa, casi con agonía, que apenas me daba tiempo a disfrutarlala.

Creo que Amaimon empezó a hablar, a mí, o tal vez para si mismo, no lo tengo muy claro. Ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, francamente no me importaba, estaba demasiado absorta en mi tarea para pensar si quiera, en centrar mi atención en otra cosa.

_ Aniue es tan egoísta con sus cosas, nunca me deja jugar a mí también...-

Siguió hablando, pero ya no le escuchaba.

Sea lo que sea lo que esté diciendo, espero que no interprete mi silencio como un gesto de afirmación (...o negación).

_¡No me ignores!-

Que pesado,¡quieres dejarme beber tranquila!

_Es suficiente-

Declaró algo incómodo.

Yo dejé de beber pero me mantuve en el sitio, quiero un poco más .Pero por otra parte, me pregunto si le mataría de seguir.

Al final me separé a regañadientes.

Me sentía renovada, y extrañamente en paz. Sigo teniendo sueño, pero es un sueño "normal", debido a la hora que es, y no enfermizo, de insomnio ,como el otro.

Aunque por otra parte me siento...rara, como si tuviese calor o algo parecido, pero no es un calor de verano, sino otra cosa.

_...¿Aceptas?- preguntó con deje curioso.

Mientras mis ojos se cerraban , me acurruqué en su chaqueta y me relajé.

No quiero enfrentarme a la realidad, es demasiado irreal y algo aterradora...no quiero enfrentarme a ella todavía.

Solo quiero...retrasarla un poco más...solo un poco.

Creo que Amaimon me está preguntando algo... me pregunto,...si era importante.

Todo se ha vuelto negro.

…...

Estoy en...¿un andamio? Si, es un gran andamio de los que se usan en las obras, se ve toda la ciudad de True Cross ,iluminada al ser de noche, es preciosa.

Mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo y salta con facilidad y gracia hacia las vigas metálicas que se encuentran más arriba.

¿Qué es esto?, un...¿sueño?

Pero normalmente me veo a mi misma en los sueños, y si no, desde luego no son tan nítidos como éste. Parece más bien un recuerdo, aunque yo nunca he estado aquí.

Un momento...¿llevo algo en la mano?

Quiero girar la cabeza para verlo mejor pero no me obedece.

Por casualidad entra en mi campo de visión.

Parece uno de esos demonios verdes, ¿cómo se llamaba?(tenía que haber atendido más en clase)...¡goblin!, tiene un bozal negro que le cubre la boca.

¿Qué hago yo con un goblin? No tiene sentido.

De repente mis pies se detienen, hay alguien delante de mi.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver que se trata de Mephisto, tomando un té nada menos.

_Siento el retraso-

No puede ser...he hablado yo, pero la voz no es mía es de...

_ Cuanto tiempo, Amaimon, "Rey de la Tierra"- comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_ Si, ha pasado tiempo, Aniue-

_Dime, ¿qué ha respondido padre?- Comentó Mephisto interesado.

_Que acepta tu petición-

_Pues mira que bien-

Dios...es un recuerdo, pero no es mio.

**Y de repente todas las piezas comienzan a encajar.**

…...

Yo: Llegó la hora de..."Qué opinas"!...y con qué opinas me refiero a qué opina nlos propios personajes del fic XDD *aparece confeti y caen globos del techo* ^^.

Yo:lol, me siento como una presentadora de televisión / . ¡Bueno, empezamos~! Los personajes que comentarán hoy son...*redoble de tambores* Kumiko y Amaimon, enhorabuena!*le dispara confeti a la cara* ^_^

Kumiko: *quitándose confeti del pelo* E-Etto...hola!.

Amaimon: * pasando del confeti * …...hey =.=

Yo: bueno, y qué os han parecido los capítulos hasta ahora?¬¬

Kumiko: o.o pos...a mi bien, vamos habría determinadas situaciones que me habría gustado evitar ¬¬...pero en general me gusta = )!

Yo: Me alegra que te guste, pero con lo de las situaciones vete preparando ^^

Kumiko: …..O.o?

Yo: Y tú Amaimon, tienes algo que decir?

Amaimon: *leyendo los capítulos sin interés* …...=_= salgo poco.

Yo:...^_^;...tienes idea *voz amenazante* de la que he liado para meterte en la historia de una p... de una vez?

Amaimon: Eso me da igual =_=

Yo: O_O *pocker face* No es culpa mía que no seas del elenco principal.

Kumiko: elenco principal?o.o

Amaimon: ¬¬ me estas llamando secundario?

Yo: NO!...O.O es solo que la autora del fic te saca poco...pero siempre serás un personaje principal...en nuestros corazones ^_^

Kumiko: =.=;

Amaimon:...Creo que voy a matar a esa persona...=.=

**Yo: WTF NO O_O! S-Seguro que cobras más importancia despues hombre!**

**Kumiko:...si te sirve de consuelo yo ni siquiera soy un canon TtvTT**

**Yo: Además, de ahora en adelante vas a salir mucho = )!**

**Amaimon: *de momento se contenta *...vale, vivirá de momento =_=**

**Yo/Kumiko: *suspiro ***

**Yo: Bien, ahora toca el invitado sorpresa!^o^...*doble redoble de tambores * Y el invitado sopresa es...**

**Kumiko: OMG O_O!**

**Amaimon: =_= *no le importa ***

**Yo: Exacto Kumiko!, el invitado sorpresa de hoy es KAITO YAGAMI! a quien he revivido especialmente para la ocasión ^_^ **

**Kaito Yagami: *leyendo los capítulos con ceño fruncido ***

**Kumiko: PAPÁ. ESTÁS VIVO!TT=TT *corriendo dramáticamente hacia su padre ***

**Kaito Yagami: * Le da una ostia con el guión del fic***

**Kumiko: *afligida en el suelo * TTATT P-Papá? whyyyy!TTOTT**

**Kaito Yagami: A ver...qué parte de ALEJATE DE LOS EXORCISTAS! no entendiste bien ^^**

**Kumiko: erg, creo que la de ALEJATE**

**Kaito Yagami: *mirada de mala ostia***

**Yo: EH QUIETO! Te he revivido para que comentes el fic no para que la regañes ¬¬**

**Kaito Yagami: el qué ? Ohhhh ya el fic =.=, sobre eso quería yo hablar.**

**Yo: pues habla hombre ^^**

**Kaito Yagami: HORRIBLE!**

**Yo: QAQ**

**Kumiko: O_O**

**Amaimon: =_=**

**Kaito Yagami: le haces hacer a mi hija TOODA clase de cosas ridículas e indecentes, ES UNA VERGÜENZA!**

**Yo: indecente O.o? pero si el lemon comienza en el próximo cap...o.o**

**Kumiko: Espera...QUÉ!O_O**

**Amaimon: qué es el lemon =.=?**

**Kaito Yagami: PUES NO LO ACEPTO! a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar!**

**Yo: ¬¬ a si?**

**Kaito Yagami: CLARO QUE SI!, todas esas cosas que pensabas hacer ya las puedes ir olvidando. Y tú dejas la academia esa!**

**Kumiko: pero papá ;A;...**

**Yo: * coge su Death Note y mira de forma macabra ***

**Kumiko: oh vamos! Eso no va a funcionar ¬¬**

**BA-DUMP!**

**Kaito Yagami: *se cae muerto al suelo * X.X**

**Kumiko:O_O**

**Amaimon: o.o *ahora le interesa ***

**Kumiko: *llorando junto al cadaver* TTATT OTRA VEZ NOOO TTATT!**

**Yo: Y eso es lo que pasa cuando un personaje se pasa de la raya ^^, espero que no tenga que repetirse ^_^**

**Kumiko: TTATT**

**Amaimon: o.o qué te pasa?**

**Yo: Amaimon...su padre ha muerto =.=;**

**Amaimon : y?**

**Yo: O.O cómo te sentirías tú?**

**Amaimon: *pensativo *...=.= *se encoge de hombros * no sé.**

**Yo: *facepalm* =.=;;;;**

**Yo : Weeeno...pues aquí concluimos los comentarios de este cap. Gracias a todos por leer!^o^**

**Kumiko: espera!, faltan las preguntas!O.O**

**Yo: LOL cierto xD!**

**Yo: muchas gracias a sasunaruforever QAQ por haber preguntado algo TTUTT (aunque no me gusta esa pareja igualmente te lo agradezco xP )**

**Yo: la primera es para Rin xD**

****k opinas de los fics YukioxRin? Te has leído alguno hasta el final •w• ?****

**Rin: TOMA! Q OS DEN SOY EL PRIMERO!**

**Yo: limitate a responder ¬¬**

**Rin: ok! Esos fics me parecen una monstruosidad O.o, por favor, en serio q os pasa? Es mi hermano joder. **

**Yo: entonces no has leido ninguno?o.o**

**Rin: NO! Yo soy más de ShiemixRin, o Bo-**

**Yo: ibas a decir BON ¬¬?**

**Rin: NO! i-iba a decir buenas tetas de Shura, hum si señor =w=**

**Yo: Entonces no te has leido ninguno, ¬¬ ni si quiera ese en el q Yukio es el doctor y te hace "un examen medico" /**

**Rin: C-CLARO QUE NO!O/O *le sangra la nariz a chorros *...y tan poco deje un review al final ¬¬**

**Yo: claro claro...¬¬**

**Yo: siguiente pregunta, para Amaimon XD!**

**y tu k opinas del MephyAma ?**

**PD: eres mi personaje favoritooo*lo abraza como una fan histerica***

Amaimon: *se deja abrazar, todo esto le importa una mierda * ehh si, he leído algunos, no veo nada extraño si es eso lo que preguntas =.=

Yo: O.o erghhhh y el incesto?

Amaimon:...el qué?

Yo:... p-pasamos a la siguiente pregunta .. Esta es para ti Kumiko, lúcete TTvTT!

**con eso de atravesar las paredes...lo has utilizado alguna vez para espiar a "tus vecinos de abajo" y di es así te has encontrado alguno haciendo cosas raras (mirada pervertida .)**

Kumiko: O/O...p-puedo no contestar?

Yo:*estaca en mano * claro, aquí no forzamos a nadie ^^!

Kumiko: m-mejor contesto O-O!

Yo: sabia decisión ^_^

Kumiko: Bueno...pues una vez, fui a ver a Rin , no me acuerdo para qué, pero...me lo encontré tumbado en la cama leyendo una revista porno...me dio mal rollo y me fui /!

Rin: P-PUEDO EXPLICARLO O_O!

Yo: nadie quiere detalles de tus asquerosas perversiones Rin ¬¬. Algo más?

Kumiko: o.o? Lo más raro que he visto hacer a Yukio es contarse los lunares del cuerpo. Pero si sasunaruforever se refiere a algo raro "juntos", me temo que no...lo siento =.=;

Yukio/Rin:...*mirada fija* ¬¬

Kumiko: O.O...e-espero que esto no influya en nuestra amistad ^_^;;

Rin:...y una mierda ¬¬

Yo: pasamos a la última pregunta, para Mephistopheles ^_^!

**SI!, Mefistopheles porque ya TODOS sabemos quien eres menos los del anime k son todos unos retrasados mentales k no saben ni leer, bueno me estoy desviando =.=; la pregunta es pk eres tan pervertido? Es cierto los rumores de k en realidad eres pedobear?XD**

Mephisto: ….¬¬ en primer lugar tengo que decir dos cosa. La primera que estoy de acuerdo contigo, todos son unos retrasados mentales ^^

Yukio: Sir Pheles, estamos aquí sabe?¬¬

Mephisto : Y? Eso no cambia el hecho de que seáis idiotas fácilmente manipulables

Yo: Cierto =.=

Mephisto: La segunda, que me niego a responder la pregunta =.=

Yo: QUÉ? Por O.O?

Mephisto : ¬¬ va dirigida a un tal "Mephistopheles", yo soy MEPHISTO PHELES, por separado!

Yo:...=.=...corta el rollo.

Mephisto: no hay rollo que cortar ¬¬

Yo: *suspiro* Bien! Pues supongamos que la preguta va dirigida a TI ok?^^;

Mephisto:...bien ¬¬

Mephisto: yo NO soy un pervertido!.

Kumiko: JO QUE NO!

Rin: ESO! ¬¬

Mephisto : solo "demuestro mi afecto e interés" de una manera diferente ^_^

Yo: YA, claro ¬¬

Mephisto: Y en cuanto a lo segundo, QUIÉN ME LLAMA ASÍ?O_O Cómo puede alguien compararme con un ser tan depravado.

Yo: ya veis, q hasta Mephisto tiene su moderación ^^

Mephisto: efectivamente, yo espero hasta que alcancen la pubertad ^^

Yo: O.o

Kumiko: QAQ *help me God TTvTT *

Yo: Con esto si q se termina el cap. Recordad R&R xD y si quereis preguntar algo, no os cortéis ^o^


	5. AN

**AN:** Vale...en primer lugar lo sieeeeeeeento de verdad. Sé que encontrarte con una nota del autor cuando uno se espera un capitulo nuevo...si lo sé, es un asco, pero no me odiéis por favor TTATT! tengo una buena razón para escribir una nota...voy a dejar de escribir, ya no me gusta AnE...ES COÑA!XDDDD

Vale, ahora en serio. Si q tengo una razón, veréis, tengo ya 4 paginas escritas ( no es mucho pro los exámenes no me dan tiempo para más T.T) ya tengo escrita (y pensadas) algunas escenas embarazosas y por fin voy a hacer uso del famoso content M de la historia.

Pero como a partir de este cap la historia se vuelve más seria (yo sigo la trama del manga aviso x3 )

y no voy a poder hacer tantos chistes (situaciones embarazosas si no os preocupéis xDD )

Yo ya tengo las mías pensadas (Amaimon da mucho juego y Mephy...weno, ya se sabe), pero ¿a alguien se le ocurre algo en especial? Quiero aprovechar todo lo que pueda en este cap!

Por cierto SPOILER para dentro de dos cap (el 7 vamos) ese cap va a ser un WTF de los gordos, ya aviso xD

PD: estoy pensando en hacer un fic de One piece, ¿qué os parece?

PD2: alguien ha preguntado por las parejas del fic, o sea q si alguien quisiera opinar hay una encuesta en mi perfil (miradla please TTATT!) O un review, eso también vale xP


End file.
